Cogitari Ancilla
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: [TERMINADA]PósHoggy, Harry precisa livrarse de Voldemort antes de derrotálo, mas como ele fará isso sozinho? antes, leiam o Epílogo de Dpto de Mistérios.
1. Prólogo

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email: **jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category: **Drama

**Rating: **PG–13 

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, sempre! Provavelmente apareça Draco/Gina.

**Summary: **Ele ficou preso naquela sala do Departamento de Mistérios. Possuído pelo seu pior inimigo. Haverá alguma chance para Harry Potter?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, ele faz parte da conspiração estadunidense, mas como eu já disse, votem em mim que eu resolvo a situação rapidinho! A/N: Não vou me desculpar pela continuação ter demorado, porque não posso fazer nada se não tenho inpiração, então... Bom, quero agradecer a minha beta-reader, Ameria Asakura Black por se prestar a corrigir minha fic e também quero agradecer à Karen, por ter me ajudado com o pior bloqueio que eu tive e por ter dado umas dicas legais para fazer os capítulos um pouco mais longos... e à Gina Black, pela review! 

.

**Cogitari Ancilla – Prológo**

_            I'm goin' back in time_

_            And it's a sweet dream_

_            It was a quiet night_

_            And I would be all right_

_            If I could go on sleepin'_

_            But every mornin'_

_            I wake up and worry_

_            What's gonna happen today"_

_            –– Eagles, "The Best of My Love"_

***

Talvez o tempo tenha passado. Dias, meses, anos... Eu não poderia dizer e, mesmo se pudesse, talvez evitasse fazê-lo. Dias e noites são iguais aqui. Não há uma janela que mostre o sol, um movimento que demonstre que há outra forma de vida, além dos meus próprios. 

                        Estou sentado em frente ao espelho, em um dos poucos momentos de paz e silêncio. Aproveito que ele ainda dorme, a luta deve tê-lo afetado, embora ele não me pareça fraco nos momentos em que tenta dominar meus pensamentos.

                        Não comi nada desde que estou preso nessa sala - nem senti fome. A minha vida é tão diferente aqui. Durmo somente quando estou exausto das discussões que travo com _ele._ Lord Voldemort tenta convencer-me a abrir a porta, não entende que isso não é possível.

                        Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui. Não espero sair, não é nisso que estou pensando. Queria saber quanto tempo as coisas continuarão como estão. Se ao menos meu corpo sentisse a falta de alimento ou de sono, como deveria fazer... Quem sabe assim, eu pudesse fingir que resistia, mas aos poucos, ceder, até que por fim, não restasse outro destino além da morte.

                        Deve ser isso que eu estou esperando. A sombra da morte que deveria estar pairando sobre mim e ameaçando-me em meus sonhos e afligindo-me quando estou acordado. A sombra da morte, que tenho buscado a tanto tempo...

***

Eu falei que não havia sinal de outro tipo de vida? Enganei-me. Agora há. Um barulho, atrás de mim. Eu me viro e mal posso acreditar no que meus sentidos dizem, não pode ser verdade. Alguém está abrindo a porta.

                        A luz entra na sala escura e ofusca minha visão. Eles estão entrando. Pessoas, vestindo longas capas negras. Comensais da Morte? Não posso distinguir muito bem, pois meus olhos desacostumaram-se à presença da luz. 

                        Eles aproximaram-se e me puxaram, obrigando-me a me levantar. Eles perceberam o estado que estou? Perceberam quem me faz companhia? Devem ter percebido, pois no instante seguinte colocaram uma capa sobre mim, jogando o capuz sobre o meu rosto. Deixaram a parte de trás da minha cabeça descoberta - posso sentir.

                        Faço idéia alguma de para onde estão nos levando, tudo continua sendo escuro, como antes. Agora porém, há sinais de vida. Movimentos no ar, ocasionais sussurros em que não posso distingüir a voz de nenhum deles. O que eles pretendem fazer?

                                                           ~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

A/N: Eu sei que está extremamente curto, mas é só um prológo, né, gente!


	2. Salas Vazias e Comensais

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG–13 (já vou avisando que esta história vai ser muito mais "dark" que a outra).

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, sempre! Provavelmente apareça Draco/Gina.

**Summary of the chapter: **Foram Comensais da Morte que o tiraram daquela sala? Mas por quê? Para quê?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, ele faz parte da conspiração estadunidense, mas como eu já disse, votem em mim que eu resolvo a situação rapidinho! 

A/N: é incrível como todos conspiram para que eu não escreva essa fic... primeiro, meu cérebro não funcionava direito e eu não consegui escrever mais de três páginas. Então, quando eu finalmente me inspirei, dobrei o tamanho dela e aprendi a enrolar, alguém tinha que vir com uma notícia horrível pra acabar com o meu humor... tá aí a explicação pra demora do capítulo e pro fato de ele ter ficado uma droga!****

**Capítulo Um – Salas vazias e Comensais**

_            "I didn't hear you leave, I wonder, how am I still here?_

_            I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory_

_            Oh, I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_            I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

_            I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me"_

––_ Dido, "Here With Me"_

Ela estava visitando a casa dos Weasley. Sempre fizera isso. Por um tempo, não fizera isso com tanta freqüência, porque Harry tentava o possível para se manter afastado dos Weasley desde que Rony morrera e também porque doía muito ver a Toca sem ver o Rony, era como se algo faltasse... demorou algum tempo até que ela aprendesse a aceitar isso. Agora Harry também morrera. Há um ano ele tinha decidido entrar no Departamento de Mistérios. Há um ano ele tinha sacrificado-se para derrotar Voldemort.

                        É irônico que isso precisasse ter acontecido para que ela se reaproximasse daquela família que ela considerava como sua. Agora ela podia passar longas tardes conversando com Molly ou trocando confidências com Gina como se fosse algo absolutamente normal, como se não houvesse uma ausência pesando sobre eles. Ou duas. Fora o jeito que ela encontrara de não deixar toda sua juventude para trás... de lembrar das férias que ela passava na Toca, com Rony falando sobre quadribol quase todo o tempo e Harry se admirando com as invenções bruxas que havia na casa do amigo.

                        Para Hermione, parecia que muito tempo tinha transcorrido desde o dia que Gina descera a escada de camisola, correndo para ver "o famoso Harry Potter". Agora não era mais aquela garota de onze anos que estava a sua frente. Era uma mulher, com os mesmos vívidos cabelos ruivos, casada com quem ela menos imaginaria naquela época.  O que mesmo que ela estava dizendo? Hermione novamente tinha perdido-se na conversa, isso acontecia freqüentemente...

                        Ah, sim! Ela estava contando sobre o novo emprego que tinha arrumado no Ministério. Era no Ministério, não? Que diferença isso faria? Não se interessava pelo Ministério há tanto tempo... 

                        – Está me ouvindo, Hermione? – perguntou Gina, com a expressão preocupada.

                        – Não... desculpe, Gina, eu estava distraída. – murmurou Hermione, arrependida. Por Merlin! Será que ela conseguiria prestar atenção na conversa da amiga por míseros cinco minutos? – O que você estava dizendo?

                        – Sobre o meu novo trabalho na Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas... – ela recomeçou, mas foi interrompida pelo choro do bebê que estava no quarto de cima – Ah, depois a gente conversa, vou ver o que o Matthew quer. – disse ela, subindo para acalmar o filho.

***

Eles me trouxeram por uma chave de portal. Só pude identificá-la pela característica sensação que causara em meu estômago. O problema da chave de portal é que por causa dela não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou. Posso estar a quilômetros do Ministério da Magia ou não ter saído de Londres. Quando cheguei, eles finalmente tiraram meu capuz e pude identificá-los; eram realmente Comensais. 

                        Estávamos em um grande salão. O chão resplandecia, feito de lustroso mármore negro. Há uma única porta que se abria para alguma parte obscura daquilo que deveria ser uma casa. Muitos Comensais estavam espalhados pelo salão quando um aproximou-se e forçou uma poção por minha garganta.

                        Em pouco tempo, meus sentidos foram se esvaindo, como se tivessem tornado-se complexos demais para que eu interpretasse as mensagens que me enviavam. O murmúrio dos Comensais se espalhava pelo ambiente e começara a me deixar tonto - aquele salão tão amplo começou a se tornar tão abafado.

                        Eu estava inconsciente quando me trouxeram para este quarto; não lembro do que fiz para chegar aqui. Chamo de quarto, mas parece uma cela ou uma masmorra. As janelas estão trancadas com pesados cadeados. Eles tiraram minha varinha para impedir-me de tentar abri-las.

                        As paredes eram de pedra e o chão era tão gelado! Ao menos deixaram alguns cobertores, empoeirados, aos pés da cama. Tenho vontade de me embrulhar neles e ficar ali, sem pensar em mais nada.

                        Decidi deitar na cama. Meu corpo estava exausto, como se não repousasse há semanas. Todos os sentimentos e sensações que tinham sido esquecidas durante o tempo em que fiquei preso estavam voltando; minha roupa parecia não ajudar em nada contra o frio existente naquela casa. O colchão era duro e mofado mas quando deitei, senti que anos tinham passado sem que eu descansasse apropriadamente.

***

Molly insistira tanto que Hermione acabara aceitando jantar na Toca. Os gêmeos apareceram no final da tarde, depois de encerrado o expediente nas Gemialidades Weasley, no Beco Diagonal. Eles estavam tão ocupados ultimamente que fazia tempo que Hermione não os encontrava.

                        Draco também juntou-se a eles. Chegou atrasado, quando todos já estavam jantando. Hermione nunca pensou que chegaria o dia que ela veria Draco preocupado por se atrasar para o jantar com os Weasley, mas era exatamente isso que ela estava vendo agora.

                        – Achei que você tinha ido direto para casa. – comentou Gina, quando Draco sentou-se à mesa.

                        – Eu disse que viria, não disse? Só demorou um pouco mais do que o esperado. Houve, hum, um incidente no Ministério.

                        – Um incidente? Espero que não seja por causa daquele gás Garroteante que o Kingsley comprou semana passada. – falou Fred rindo.

                        – Um gás Garroteante? Vocês venderam um gás Garroteante à um Auror? – perguntou Molly, pronta para começar a brigar com os gêmeos.

                        – Não foi o gás, hum, Garroteante que vocês disseram. – perguntou Draco com a voz mais arrastada que o normal. – Uma porta do Departamento de Mistérios foi aberta.

                        Molly imediatamente calou-se e, assim como todos os outros que estavam presentes, observou Draco com curiosidade.

                        – O que você quer dizer com "uma porta do departamento de Mistérios foi aberta"? – perguntou Hermione com extrema cautela, sem ter certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

                        – Quero dizer que, durante a noite, Comensais entraram no Ministério e libertaram quem estava preso na sala do Espelho de Ojesed.

                        Libertaram Harry? Então porque ninguém lhe dissera antes? Por que ele não viera visitá-la? Ah!, que idiotice, ele não deveria saber que ela estava na Toca; provavelmente fora até Hogsmeade procurá-la. Ela teria que voltar para lá o mais rápido possível. Seu coração acelerou-se ao pensar na possibilidade de ele estar esperando-a.

                        – E tinha alguém vivo quando abriram a sala? – perguntou Molly, confundindo completamente os pensamentos de Hermione.

                        "Tinha alguém vivo?", repetiu para si mesma, enquanto a idéia que ela mais temia tomava forma na sua mente. Um ano passara-se e ninguém nunca tinha entrado naquela sala. Era quase impossível que um ser humano sobrevivesse tanto tempo trancado, sem encontrar ninguém, sem ver a luz do sol, sem alimentar-se. Bom, talvez Voldemort estivesse vivo, ele não deixara há muito tempo de ser humano?

                        – Não sabemos, quando chegaram a sala estava vazia.

                        Não encontraram o corpo dele? Então ele ainda estava vivo. Tinha que estar, ela sentia isso. Hermione imediatamente levantou-se, murmurou alguma desculpa e desaparatou; precisava voltar para casa imediatamente.

                        A casa estava tão silenciosa quanto sempre estivera. Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de acender velas para iluminar a sala onde estava; o fogo que agora ardia na lareira era suficiente. Assim, no escuro, ela não teria que ver a brancura imaculada das paredes e encarar a solidão que a cercava.

                        Ela ficou jogada no sofá, sem vontade de deitar na cama de casal que, ela tinha certeza, pareceria tão grande e vazia naquela noite. Seu sono fora inquieto, cheio de pesadelos onde Harry estava vivo e voltava para culpá-la por tudo que tinha dado errado.

                        Dado errado? Como algo poderia ter dado errado? Segundo Dumbledore, segundo o próprio Harry, cada ato daquela noite fora planejado durante dois anos. De qualquer forma, Harry estava morto, ela não conseguia mais pensar o contrário.

                        No meio da madrugada ela levantou-se e censurou a si mesma por não ter tomado uma poção do sono antes de dormir. Alguns minutos mais tarde, lembrou-se porque fizera isso: a poção do sono acabara na noite anterior.

                        Depois de preparar um pouco de chá, ela pegou um cobertor e enrolou-se, sentando novamente no sofá onde ficou até a manhã seguinte.

***

Não imagino quanto tempo se passou - esta sala é tão isolada quanto a que eu estava preso antes. Só sei que muito tempo depois, fui acordado. Meu corpo todo parecia ter sido surrado, era quase como se eu estivesse completamente dormente, apesar de consciente. Um dos homens encapuzados entrou no quarto... não consegui vê-lo direito, minha visão estava embaçada, meus olhos ainda não tinham se acostumado com a luz.

                        Disse-me que estavam fazendo isso por seu mestre e que era melhor eu agir como eles queriam para prevenir "incidentes". Eu estava tão entorpecido, tão exausto, que não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra que contradissesse aquilo. Então, vi tudo escurecer - ele tinha coberto meu rosto. Uma mão segurou meu braço, puxou-me e levou-me à outra sala, talvez a mesma de antes, pois parecia ser grande o suficiente para abrigar dezenas de pessoas, mas só posso supor pelo que meus ouvidos me diziam.

                        Eles conversavam com Voldemort. Meus ouvidos doiam a cada palavra que eles diziam, talvez por ter passado tanto tempo sem usá-los. Entendi pouco, Voldemort estava furioso com seus servos por eles terem o deixado sozinho por tanto tempo.

                        Um dos Comensais murmurava alguma explicação, não ousando falar mais alto que seu mestre. Dissera que recentemente descobrira que o Lord estava vivo e que antes disso, todos afirmavam o contrário.

                        Voldemort parecia não acreditar, ou não se importar, com as palavras do Comensal. A raiva tinha tomado conta dele, enfraquecendo tanto a minha mente. Ouvi-o preparar-se para torturar alguém, pude senti-lo usando o meu braço para alcançar a varinha. Uma das sensações mais terríveis que já tinha sentido, parecia que eu estava perdendo o controle do meu próprio corpo. Se ao menos eu não fosse tão fraco, poderia ter resistido e ter dominado a varinha. No momento em que ele pronunciou o feitiço, tudo ficou negro...

~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

P.S.: Vocês já se acostumaram com meus capítulos curtos, certo? É que se eu começo a fazer capítulos longos demais, eu demoro pra atualizar e acabo desistindo da fic... é uma maneira de dizer: são só seis páginas, você escreve isso em uma noite, não se preocupe em enrolar muito porque no final tudo dá certo...


	3. Distinguo Inimicus Tuum

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com  

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG–13 (já vou avisando que esta história vai ser muito mais "dark" que a outra).

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, um pouquinho de Draco e Gina.

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry está vivo, mas até quando os Comensais permitirão isso? E porque ninguém diz nada para Hermione?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, ele faz parte da conpiração estadunidense, mas como eu já disse, votem em que eu resolvo a situação rapidinho! 

A/N: rapidinha sobre o título do capítulo (que a incrível Ainsley conseguiu traduzir em 3 horas e 42 minutos): Distinguo inimicus tuum é algo como "conheça teus inimigos", ou mais ou menos assim: saiba quem é inimigo e quem é amigo, ok? Nhai, quem não gosta de Latim, desculpe-me, mas é que eu simplesmente AMO esse idioma.

A/N: Obrigada pra minha beta, Ameria e também para todos que tiveram paciência para esperar que a minha internet estivesse boa o suficiente para postar esse capítulo. Bjs!

Capítulo Dois – Distinguo inimicus tuum 
    
    ****_"Well I just heard the news today_
    
    _               It seems my life is gonna change_
    
    _               I close my eyes, begin to pray_
    
    _               Then tears of joy stream down my face"_
    
    _               –– Creed, "With Arms Wide Open"_

***

Quando recobrei os sentidos, estava no mesmo quarto em que tinha sido colocado pela primeira vez. Não fiquei sozinho por muito tempo; logo um Comensal entrou, fechou a porta e foi até a janela, parecia analisar se ela estava bem trancada.

                        Não pude identificar quem era nem quando aproximou-se de mim e, sem dizer uma palavra, me fez beber uma poção. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, essa poção me deixou mais acordado que nunca, até mais descansado. A partir daí, pude começar a considerar a possibilidade de fugir dali.

                        Voldemort estava inconsciente, mas senti que se eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ele poderia acordar. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, o Comensal levou o dedo indicador à boca, ou pelo menos onde eu supunha que ficasse a boca dele, em um gesto que pedia silêncio. Pegou minha capa que estava jogada em um canto do quarto e me entregou.

                        O único ruído que fez antes de sair da sala, foi murmurar para mim algo como "desaparate". Quando ele fechou a porta, sem pensar duas vezes abri a capa e me preparei para vesti-la. Foi quando reparei que algo caiu no chão, algo que estava escondido na capa. Uma varinha, ou melhor, _minha_ varinha.

                        Agora eu entendi porque ele me entregara a capa. Não fora para eu vesti-la para alguma reunião que teríamos em breve, e sim para entregar minha varinha. Mas quem seria ele? Sem tempo de me questionar sobre isso e não querendo ser surpreendido por outro Comensal, eu imediatamente desaparatei para o lugar mais seguro que pude imaginar – a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

***

– Você está me dizendo que não sabe de nada? Harry pode estar vivo, e pior, pode ter sido seqüestrado por Comensais e você não sabe de nada?? – gritou Hermione, não conseguindo conter o nervosismo.

                        – Eu só tenho as informações que o Ministério forneceu. Não sei se Comensais o seqüestraram. Eu saí do grupo assim que a Ordem se dissolveu há um ano, Srta. Granger. – respondeu Snape, tentando disfarçar o escândalo que começava a chamar atenção dos estudantes.

                        – Dumbledore não lhe disse nada? Não é possível! E eu nem consigo encontrá-lo, parece que todos desapareceram de uma hora para outra!

                        – Pelo que sei, o diretor está em Londres. Ele parece pensar que há possibilidade de Potter voltar para onde era sede da Ordem. A Vice-diretora está na sala de transfiguração, talvez devesse procurá-la ao invés de perder tempo distraindo os alunos como está fazendo agora, Granger. Então, se me der licença, eu preciso retornar à aula. – falou Snape, virando-se e voltando a entrar na masmorra.

                        "Como se eu não tivesse ido à sala de transfiguração!", pensou ela, amaldiçoando Snape por não ajudá-la; tinha certeza que ele agira assim somente para provocá-la.

                        Talvez fosse melhor ela seguir o exemplo de Dumbledore e ir para Grimmauld Place. Se Harry estivesse vivo, provavelmente iria para lá, esperando encontrar alguém da Ordem. Trancado no ministério por um ano ele não deveria saber que a Ordem deixou de ser necessária no momento em que Voldemort foi derrotado, e não existia desde então.

                        Hermione entrou escondida na sala dos professores, pegou um pouco de pó de flu, entrou na lareira existente em um canto da sala e disse "Grimmauld Place, número doze."

***

A casa parecia extremamente vazia quando Harry chegou na sala. Examinou-a inteira e encontrou apenas uma pessoa, exatamente quem procurava – Alvo Dumbledore.

                        – Imaginei que viria para cá, Harry. – falou Dumbledore, quando Harry entrou na cozinha. – É bom encontrá-lo novamente.

                        – Igualmente, Dumbledore. Achei que teria mais gente aqui, mas a casa está quase vazia.

                        – Sim, está. – respondeu Dumbledore, sem maiores explicações – Talvez queira sentar-se. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

                        Harry sentou-se; Dumbledore lhe entregou o chá, antes de continuar.

                        – A Ordem da Fênix não existe mais, Harry. Ela acabou no momento em que você venceu Voldemort. Por isso, a casa está vazia.

                        Harry considerou por um momento. Deveria ter imaginado que a Ordem não existiria mais, com certeza algum tempo tinha se passado desde aquela noite. O Ministério provavelmente já conseguira assegurar a tranqüilidade do mundo bruxo agora que Voldemort não estava mais livre.

                        – Faz tempo? Que a Ordem se separou? – perguntou Harry.

                        – Um ano. – respondeu Dumbledore sinceramente. – Por isso foi uma surpresa quando a porta foi aberta e nenhum corpo foi encontrado. Vocês deveriam estar mortos.

                        – Mas não estamos. – respondeu Harry, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar a situação.

                        – O que aconteceu com Voldemort? – perguntou Dumbledore, cuidadoso.

                        Harry levantou-se e mostrou a última coisa que desejava que alguém visse. Tirou o capuz mostrando a terrível visão de um rosto quase desfigurado na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

                        Dumbledore assentiu e Harry reergueu o capuz, sentando-se. Harry estava extremamente ansioso para ver a reação de Dumbledore, mas o diretor manteve-se pacífico como sempre.

                        – Entendo. – falou Dumbledore, quebrando o silêncio formado. – Os servos de Voldemort sabem?

                        – Foram eles que me tiraram do Ministério.

                        Dumbledore novamente assentiu. 

                        – Por que Voldemort pôde me possuir? – Harry soltou a pergunta que queimava em sua boca – Quero dizer, quando eu o matei com a espada de Gryffindor, ele ficou extremamente fraco. E também, uma vez você me disse que Voldemort nunca poderia residir em alguém tomado por uma força que ele detesta.

                        – Só posso especular sobre isso, Harry. Acredito que seja porque, inconscientemente, você sabia que só sobreviveria naquela sala se isto acontecesse. Pode ser também porque você estava tomado pelo ódio naquele momento. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha matado Bellatrix e queria matar novamente, talvez isso tenha deixado Voldemort forte o suficiente para manter vocês dois vivos.

                        – Queria que não tivesse sido assim. – murmurou Harry. – E por quê minha cicatriz não dói mais? Minha cabeça não deveria estar explodindo de dor agora que Voldemort está o tempo todo próximo?

                        – Sua cicatriz é o sinal da sua conexão com Voldemort. Apesar de Voldemort estar tocando em você, acredito que ela não doa porque o elo entre vocês dois agora é maior e mais complexo que uma simples cicatriz. Devo estar muito enganado se não for verdade que Voldemort tenta controlar sua mente e, ouso dizer, seu corpo também.

                        – Ele tentou algumas vezes. – falou Harry, concordando. Vendo que Dumbledore não respondera, ele decidiu continuar. – Mas ele só começou a ter sucesso depois que os Comensais me obrigaram a beber uma poção.

                        – Interessante. Vou falar com Severo sobre isso, ele deve ter alguma informação.

                        – Professor... Snape ainda age como um espião entre os Comensais? – perguntou Harry.

                        – As missões da Ordem encerraram-se há um ano, Harry. 

                        – Alguém me ajudou a sair de lá, devolveu minha varinha, me mandou desaparatar...

                         – É bom saber que temos algum Comensal que está do nosso lado. Mesmo que não saibamos quem é, devemos a ele o fato de você estar aqui, não?

                        – Onde devo ficar, Dumbledore? Eu não voltaria para a casa dos Dursley, muito menos neste estado.

                        – Acho que seria mais seguro se você ficasse aqui, Harry. A não ser, é claro, que você queira voltar para a escola.

                        – Não acho que depois de um ano um professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas ainda seja necessário. – respondeu Harry, dando um leve sorriso.

                        – Não. Você tem razão, encontramos um substituto e ele é muito competente. Conhece essas artes muito bem.

                        – Eu o conheço?

                        – Ah, sim. O Sr. Malfoy estudou com você.

~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

P.S.: E quem imaginaria o Draco de professor? Ainda mais de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas? Eu pelo menos nunca vi isso em alguma fic, de qualquer forma... Próximo capítulo: Harry e Hermione se reencontram e a Ordem pode fazer-se novamente necessária para proteger Harry.

P.S.: Tenham paciência comigo, foi um sacrifício postar esse capítulo... estou escrevendo o capítulo quatro, provavelmente até a páscoa eu já postei o 3 e o 4, ok?


	4. Naquele Momento

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com   

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** R (pode vir mais coisa pelo capítulo cinco, ainda não sei...)

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, um pouquinho de Draco e Gina.

**Summary of the chapter: **Duas palavrinhas: Harry e Hermione. Esse casalzinho está me dando tanto trabalho... mas não os culpo, separei eles por um ano... de qualquer forma, a relação deles não é mais a mesma e... ah, sei lá, sou péssima pra criar resumos e títulos pros capítulos. E, como sempre, o Harry tem que apanhar...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo e ponto. 

A/N: Música de inspiração: só podia ser da Alanis, né? Apesar de não poder ter ouvido essa música que eu amo enquanto escrevi o cap, quando eu estava quase terminando ele me lembrei que essa música diz exatamente o que eu quis passar sobre H/H. Espero que vocês gostem.

A/N 2: Bem, o Lupin, meu queridinho, finalmente reaparece neste capítulo que foi o que demorei mais tempo para escrever, mesmo, quase duas semanas, nunca demorei tanto assim, mas paciência, né? Pelo menos terminei. Bom, agora eu vou indo porque tenho que pensar em quem morreu na batalha do capítulo 8 do Dpto de Mistérios. Acreditem ou não, ainda não decidi. Vamos ver o que saí na hora... *AINSLEY MUITO FELIZ POR PODER USAR O CAPS LOCK NESSE CAPÍTULO!!! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO ISSO É RECONFORTANTE...*

Capítulo Três – Naquele momento... 

****_"__We thought a break would be good for four months we sat and vacillated_

_            We thought a small time apart would clear up the doubts that were abounding_

_            At that particular time love encouraged me to wait_

_            At that particular moment it helped me to be patient_

_            That particular month we needed time to marinate in what "us" meant"___

_            –– Alanis Morissette, "That Particular Time"_

***

– Você sabia? Que Malfoy é professor em Hogwarts? – complementou Harry, vendo que ela não entendera muito bem a que ele se referia.

                        Foi a primeira pergunta que ocorreu a Harry quando ele viu Hermione saindo da lareira da sala. Ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar a informação que Dumbledore lhe dera poucos minutos antes de voltar para a escola.

                        – Draco? Sabia. Jantei ontem na Toca, ele e Gina estavam lá. – respondeu Hermione, tirando as cinzas que cobriam sua roupa.

                        Depois de sacudir o cabelo para tirar os vestígios da lareira, Hermione pôs-se a admirar Harry por alguns segundos antes de correr para ele e envolver seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

                        – Hermione, calma! Você vai me sufocar! – reclamou Harry, claramente desconfortável, desvencilhando-se da garota e arrumando o capuz, que ela quase retirara sem querer.

                        – Ah! Harry... eu fiquei tão preocupada! – falou ela, sorrindo e reaproximando-se dele.

                        Harry ficou um pouco desconfortável quando ela sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado, mas preferiu tentar esconder esse fato.

                        – Não devia, eu estou bem. – falou Harry, surpreendendo não só Hermione, mas também a si mesmo, com a frieza da própria voz

                        – É que quando descobrimos que Comensais tinham entrado lá- 

                        Hermione parou de falar; Harry tinha encoberto a mão dela com a sua e a observava, um pouco chateado.

                        – Não vamos falar disso... – pediu ele.

                        – 'tá bem. Quer dizer que você passa um ano fora e a primeira coisa que consegue perguntar é se o Draco virou professor?

                        – É que isso me surpreendeu. Mas esquece, é besteira. – respondeu Harry. – As coisas mudaram muito enquanto estive fora?

                        – Tirando o fato que Draco agora é um dos Weasley, que você é um bruxo com Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, que o nosso mundo está em paz e que a Ordem da Fênix não é mais necessária, as coisas não mudaram muito.

                        Harry sorriu por um momento enquanto a observava.

                        – Quero dizer com você, Mione. 

                        Harry perguntou isso, mas ambos pareciam evitar a resposta. Estavam ansiosos para conversarem como antes, para trocarem confidências, para ficarem juntos novamente, mas agora, sentados ali um ano depois, isso parecia fazer parte de um passado tão distante, algo tão diferente do momento em que eles estavam vivendo.

                        – Ah... 

                        – Você ainda mora em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Harry, observando-a. O rosto carregava uma expressão séria, muito diferente da que ele exibia há poucos minutos.

                        – Moro. – respondeu ela, com os olhos grudados nos dele, perguntando-se mentalmente até onde aquele assunto prosseguiria.

                        – Ainda está sozinha? – perguntou Harry, calmamente.

                        Hermione mexeu-se na poltrona e confirmou acenando lentamente com a cabeça. Harry passou a observar a tapeçaria que cobria o chão da sala, punindo-se mentalmente pela idéia maluca que tivera. Como ele pôde considerar a possibilidade de ficar com Hermione agora? Como se tudo fosse tão simples assim e ele simplesmente pudesse voltar a ter uma vida normal – se pudesse ser chamado de "normal" o jeito que ele vivia antes. 

                        Era ignorância querer algo assim, ele tinha algo mais importante para fazer do que tentar retomar sua vida. Precisava acabar com Voldemort de uma vez por todas, ou pelo menos encontrar uma forma de se livrar dele.

                        – Você vai voltar para casa? – perguntou Hermione, obviamente referindo-se a casa em Hogsmeade.

                        – Dumbledore acha melhor que eu fique aqui.

                        – Eu também posso ficar, se quiser.

                        – Não! – retorquiu ele. – Desculpa, só que eu prefiro... 

                        – Tudo bem. – falou Hermione, tentando entender porque não estava mais à vontade conversando com Harry.

                        – De qualquer forma, não vou ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Dumbledore insiste em convocar uma nova reunião da Ordem depois do que aconteceu.

                        – O que aconteceu?

                        – Depois de... você sabe, do plano não ter dado muito certo.

                        – Como assim não deu certo? Você derrotou Voldemort, não? Então como não deu certo? Você diz isso porque a porta foi aberta?

                        – Eu sobrevivi. Por isso o plano não deu certo. – Harry riu da ironia. O plano falhou porque o menino tinha sobrevivido.

                        Hermione não perguntou mais, acreditando que Harry sabia que ele lhe contaria se quisesse. Ela ficou parada, o observando. O sorriso que ainda estava no rosto de Harry não era o mesmo que ela conhecia. Ela já tinha visto Harry sorrindo milhões de vezes, mas agora ele estava muito diferente. 

                        A capa negra que ele vestia e que também encobria sua cabeça fazia sua pele parecer ainda mais branca do que o normal. O cabelo dele estava estranho, comprido até a altura dos ombros e algumas mechas caíam sobre seus olhos, que não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes.

                        – Senti sua falta. – murmurou Harry, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e acariciando o rosto dela gentilmente.

                        Hermione o mirou, cheia de ternura e Harry finalmente percebeu o que estava fazendo. Transtornado, como se tivesse levado um choque, ele rapidamente se levantou, afastando-se dela e indo até a janela. 

                        – O que foi? – perguntou ela, também se levantando, preocupada.

                        "O que foi? O que foi é que eu sou um fraco, esse é o problema. Eu preciso tanto de você que mesmo sabendo que não podemos ficar juntos, não consigo manter você afastada, Hermione," pensou Harry antes de responder, hesitante.

                        – Nada. Desculpe, eu não devia, eu não posso... Quero dizer, eu fiquei longe um ano, você provavelmente... você deve estar com alguém agora e eu...

                        – Você...? – insistiu Hermione.

                        – Eu não estou pronto para isso, desculpa, Mione.

                        Ela baixou os olhos, pensativa.

                        – Você ainda está com raiva de mim? Por eu ter matado Bellatrix?

                        – É claro que não! – admirou-se Hermione – Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas?

                        – A última vez que nos vimos, você disse que eu tinha te decepcionado.

                        – Ah, Harry, você realmente levou a sério? Eu falei sem querer, sem pensar. Eu não quis dizer isso. Como eu poderia estar com raiva de você depois do que você fez?

                        – Eu não matei Voldemort, Hermione. – Harry murmurou pausadamente, sem coragem de encarar o desapontamento que deveria estar estampado no rosto dela. – Eu matei o corpo dele, só isso.

                        – Então você ficou preso naquela sala com o espectro de Voldemort? Por isso não queria que a porta fosse aberta.

                        – É, depois que matei o corpo ele virou um espectro. – respondeu Harry, melancólico.

                        – E como os Comensais conseguiram tirá-lo de lá? 

                        – Eu não vi. Taparam meu rosto. – declarou Harry sem mentir. Ele realmente não tinha visto como os Comensais os tiraram de lá, embora soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

                        – O que você acha que ele vai fazer agora? Tentar possuir alguma cobra ou coisa parecida? Lembro que você falou algo assim.

                        – POR QUE EU TENHO QUE ADIVINHAR TUDO QUE VOLDEMORT PRETENDE FAZER? - S" PORQUE EU TENHO UMA CICATRIZ BABACA NA MINHA TESTA QUE ME LIGA COM AQUELA COISA-

                        – Harry, não briga comigo. – implorou Hermione com lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos enquanto ela colocava a mão embaixo do capuz e bagunçava um pouco mais os cabelos negros dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

                        Quando Hermione parecia ter alcançado seu objetivo, Harry a empurrou para longe e falou com a voz mais controlada possível, sem querer agredi-la.

                        – É melhor você ir embora.

                        – Você quer isso?

                        – Por... favor.

                        Hermione fechou os olhos, conformada e se dirigiu à lareira. Harry subiu a escada impetuosamente, agradecendo em pensamento por ela não ter insistido. Não agüentava mais o esforço que fazia para manter uma conversa normal com ela. A voz de Voldemort não o deixava em paz, sempre fazendo comentários mordazes e dando ordens que, ele sentia, não deveriam estar sendo contestadas.

                        Subiu a escada com passos pesados, procurando fazer com que aquele barulho o distraísse daqueles pensamentos enjoados que estavam deixando-o maluco. Bateu a porta do quarto, tirou o capuz e jogou-se de bruços na cama de casal, tapando a cabeça com o travesseiro, em uma tentativa doentia de fazer Voldemort se calar.

                        "Como você ficava quieto antes, sua coisa? Por que você não cansa logo? Pare com isso! O que posso fazer para você parar com isso? Preciso desacordar você, como eles fizeram comigo.", murmurava Harry, sua voz sendo abafada pelo colchão.

                        "... como eles fizeram comigo... uma poção... talvez Snape possa ajudar, talvez quando ele vier hoje, para a reunião da Ordem..."

                        – Harry? – chamou alguém à porta do quarto, fazendo-o calar-se.

                        – Quem é? – perguntou Harry, sem mover-se.

                        – Sou eu, Lupin.

                        Harry virou-se devagar, tomando cuidado para manter seu segundo rosto encoberto.

                        – O que você está fazendo aqui, Lupin?

                        – Dumbledore me contou que você estava aqui. Eu vim ver se você precisa de alguma coisa.

                        Harry novamente ergueu o capuz e sentou-se na ponta da cama, desconfortável com a presença de Lupin. Não queria que ele percebesse o que estava escondendo.

                        – Hermione também veio.

                        – E como estão as coisas entre vocês? – perguntou Lupin, também se sentando na cama.

                        – Sinceramente? – perguntou Harry retoricamente, distraído com um pequeno corte que tinha na palma da mão – Não sei. Como deveriam estar depois de um ano longe, eu suponho.

                        – Você ainda gosta dela?

                        Harry levantou os olhos para encarar Lupin. Por que ele fizera uma pergunta óbvia como essa? É evidente que ele ainda gostava de Hermione. Como poderia ter deixado de gostar dela, de sentir saudades daquele jeito meigo e compreensivo que só ela tinha? 

                        – Eu estou apaixonado por ela, não sei como posso suportar o fato de que ela vai passar mais um segundo longe de mim. O fato de não poder conversar com ela, de explicar tudo que está acontecendo. Eu gosto dela. Eu _preciso_ dela.

                        Lupin riu. Harry parecia realmente abalado pelo fato dela ter ido embora.

                        – Então por que você não diz isso para ela? Por que não explica o que está acontecendo?

                        – Porque eu não posso. – começou Harry, agora andando de um lado para o outro no quarto e encarando Lupin, como se fosse quase impossível Lupin compreender o que ele dizia – Porque não adianta eu contar tudo para ela. Eu sei que quando eu fizer isso ela vai... eu não sei o que ela vai fazer, mas eu não posso envolvê-la nisso, não entende? É muito horrível, muito complicado. – fazendo uma pequena pausa, Harry respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente – Eu imagino o que ela deve ter sofrido quando achou que eu estava, bem, morto... eu só... não posso fazer ela passar por isso de novo.

                        – Por que você acha que vai passar por isso de novo? Você acha que vai morrer, Harry? – perguntou Lupin, encarando Harry seriamente.

                        – Não sei, talvez isso aconteça, não sei, mas a questão não é essa.

                        – E qual é a questão?

                        – Eu não sei se eu quero continuar sendo amigo dela se eu não posso ficar com ela. Há certas _coisas_ que não permitem... ah, isso é tão complicado!

                        – O que está acontecendo, Harry?

                        – Desculpa, Lupin, eu não estou pensando direito. Esquece isso, 'tá bom? 

                        – Como queira. Eu trouxe algumas roupas para você e um pouco de comida, já que a dispensa estava vazia.

                        – Obrigado.

                        – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me mandar uma coruja. – Harry abriu a boca para perguntar onde ele conseguiria uma coruja naquela casa, mas Lupin foi mais rápido – ou me chame por Pó de Flu. 

                        – Onde você-

                        – Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia, subdivisão 4, setor B. – respondeu Lupin, sorrindo.

                        – Certo. Então acho que nos vemos de noite.

                        – É. Até mais, Harry. – respondeu Lupin, fechando a porta.

                        Harry ficou novamente sozinho no quarto – ou quase sozinho. Aquela voz fria e irritante ainda perturbava seus pensamentos. Cansado de esperar até a noite, Harry aproximou-se da enorme estante que estava postada na continuação da parede da janela e separou os livros de poções. Ele sempre fora uma negação nessa matéria, mas era uma emergência. Antes isso do que se humilhar contando a Snape o que tinha acontecido.

                        Sentado ali mesmo, no chão, ele começou a analisar os únicos três livros que encontrara. Mas não havia nada de importante no primeiro... no segundo, só poções que ele já conhecia... no terceiro, poções para torturar as pessoas (Harry sentiu um arrepio quando abriu este). 

                        Frustrado com o resultado da busca, ele fechou com força o último livro e o jogou no outro lado do quarto. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, só queria que Voldemort dormisse, que a sua cabeça parasse de doer e que pudesse novamente controlar totalmente os próprios pensamentos.

                        Para a infelicidade de Harry, nenhum desses desejos parecia possível de ser realizado naquele momento. Ele cerrou os punhos e encostou a cabeça na parede, mordendo o lábio inferior. A pressão na sua cabeça aumentou tanto que Harry soltou um grito que ecoou pela casa vazia; um dos únicos atos conscientes que conseguiu praticar. O quarto a sua volta aos poucos se tornava embaçado, como se tivesse se enchendo de fumaça. O ar pesava, tornando quase impossível uma completa oxigenação do sangue que corria quente por suas veias. 

                        Seu peito doía pelo esforço feito para respirar. Ele curvou-se até que sua cabeça encostasse em seus joelhos. As mãos comprimiam as próprias têmporas e o grito que ainda saía de sua garganta era algo impensado, automático, desesperado.

                        Aflito, Harry lutava o quanto conseguia, sabendo que no momento que perdesse a consciência, Voldemort venceria e dominaria seu corpo. Inconscientemente, sabia que a única forma de impedir isso seria se não houvesse um corpo para ser dominado, se ele _morresse_.

                        Com os olhos fechados, Harry sentiu algo pastoso molhar suas pálpebras. Abrindo os olhos, viu que algo vermelho escorria por seu rosto. _Sangue_. Partia de seus pulsos, que estavam abertos, cada um com um longo corte longitudinal. Fraco demais para levantar-se, ele, sem sucesso, procurava parar o sangramento com as próprias mãos.

                        Quando estava a ponto de perder a consciência, sua cicatriz começou a doer. Aos poucos, foi esquecendo da dor que sentia na cabeça e passou a concentrar-se somente na marca que queimava em sua testa. 

                        A visão do quarto escuro entrou em sua mente. Então, o som do vidro quebrando. Era uma sensação esquisita, parecia que o ar tinha renovado-se, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava totalmente incapacitado. Sabia onde precisava ir e o que precisava fazer, mas não tinha controle dos próprios movimentos. A hemorragia em seus pulsos e a fraqueza que sentia se tornaram desimportantes no momento em que ele mergulhou na escuridão.

                                                                       ~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

P.S.: Repito mais uma vez: vocês não imaginam o trabalho que esse cap me deu. E tava com ele prontinho, com seis páginas, e então tive mais idéias malucas e reescrevi boa parte dele. Aí meu lindo Word deu erro... E APAGOU TUDO!! *Ainsley se recompondo* Então tive que digitar de novo, mas não ficou a mesma coisa... paciência, pelo menos dessa vez ficou maior, espero que apreciem isso e vejam como uma compensação pelo tempo que fiquei sem atualizar...

P.S. 2: É, parece que não estou perdendo meu "timing" como eu tinha pensado, continuo conseguindo cortar os capítulos na melhor parte, hehehe.


	5. Fainted

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com  

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG–13

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, um pouquinho de Draco e Gina.

**Summary of the chapter: **Vocês acharam mesmo que eu conseguiria não colocar mais cenas melosas de H2? Bom, então aqui está.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo, da Warner e etc. 

A/N: Desleixo. Acho que esta é a palavra ideal para explicar a demora do capítulo. Sem internet pra publicar, nem me apresso muito para escrever (acreditem ou não, modem novo e mesmo assim, não funciona!! Tive que fazer cada coisa até desinstalar o drive de CD-ROM, reinstalar o Windows etc, para funcionar, horrível!). Espero que mesmo assim o capítulo tenha mantido o nível dos anteriores (não que seja grande coisa, mas...) 

A/N 2: Mais uma notinha sobre o título do capítulo: Fainted, em inglês é algo como fraco, debilitado, e eu acho o som dessa palavra tão agradável aos ouvidos, parece música... *ouvindo a voz da consciência repetindo "você é horrível! Você é horrível!* (Pandora, você vai entender porquê.)

A/N 3: Obrigada para quem mandou reviews, são essenciais para eu continuar escrevendo, viu??

Capítulo Quatro – *Fainted* 

_"You saw me from the cathedral _

_            Well I'm an ancient heart _

_            Yes, you saw me from the cathedral _

_            Well here we are just falling apart _

_            You catch me _

_            I am tired _

_            I want all that you are _

_            So take my lies _

_            And take my time_

            'Cos all the others want to take my life"             –– Tanita Tikaram, "The Cathedral Song"" 

***

Harry abriu os olhos, mas demorou um pouco até compreender onde estava. Por mais estranho que lhe parecesse, ao levantar-se ele reconheceu que estava em um dos corredores de Hogwarts – aquele que levava à biblioteca. 

                        O lugar estaria vazio se não fosse por ele e uma garota de cabelos ruivos que corria pelo corredor. Algo lhe disse para segui-la e Harry assim o fez. Eles entraram na biblioteca que estava escura e vazia – provavelmente já era tarde da noite.

                        Ele passou e fechou a porta, tentando impedir que alguém percebesse que estavam na biblioteca quando deveriam estar dormindo (ou pelo menos isso foi o que imaginou). Dois passos depois, o sangue que corria em suas veias congelou – a mulher virara para ele.

                        – M...mãe?

                        – O que você fez, Harry? – perguntou ela com a voz triste, mas apressada.

                        A princípio Harry não compreendeu o motivo da pergunta. Só quando ela pegou um de seus pulsos ele pôde entender a que ela referira-se.

                        – O que aconteceu? Você deixou todos preocupados achando que tinha desistido de tudo. Mas você não desistiu, não foi? Porque se tivesse feito isso, você não estaria aqui.

                        – Aqui onde? – perguntou Harry, mas Lílian pareceu ignorá-lo.

                        – Também não faria sentido você passar um ano trancado naquele lugar para desistir de tudo justamente agora que você está livre.

                        – Se eu quisesse fazer isso antes não poderia. Se eu morresse, Voldemort tomaria o meu corpo.

                        – E quem disse que ele não fez isso agora?

***

Hermione passara as últimas duas horas ali, observando o sono nada tranqüilo de Harry, ansiosa para que Snape voltasse logo e trouxesse a poção que prometera. 

                        Ele delirava, confundindo-a com Lílian e fazendo perguntas que Hermione tentava responder na medida do possível, esperando que assim ele recobrasse a consciência mais rapidamente, ou que pelo menos não ficasse tão agitado.

                        Doía vê-lo assim novamente. Estava muito pálido e seu corpo molhado por um suor frio causado pela febre – as compressas que ela improvisara pareciam ser inúteis. Hermione estava sentada ao lado da cama, entre suas mãos estava a mão direita de Harry. Ele tentava falar alguma coisa, mas suas frases eram todas sem nexo.

                        – Como assim? Eu não entendo. O que você quer dizer? – Hermione observou, aflita, Harry murmurar.

                        – Shhh, eu não disse nada, não se preocupe.

                        Harry abriu os olhos e observou-a, apesar de seu olhar estar meio desfocado. Finalmente tomou consciência de que estava deitado de costas sobre algo fofo, confortável e aconchegante, embora as cobertas que o envolvessem não fossem suficientes para impedir que seu corpo tremesse de frio.

                        Dominado pelo cansaço, ele logo descartou a idéia de tirar os braços debaixo das cobertas e procurá-los, então simplesmente fechou os olhos novamente.

                        – Está acordado? – perguntou uma voz suave ao seu lado.

                        Harry novamente abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para a direita, procurando distinguir quem conversava com ele. Menos de dois segundos depois, descobriu ser algo quase impossível de ser alcançado sem os óculos, a não ser que a pessoa falasse novamente e ele pudesse reconhecer aquela voz.

                        A mulher (porque aquela voz com certeza era feminina) delicadamente ajeitou os óculos dele no rosto e ele pôde, finalmente, observar quem estava com ele no mesmo quarto em que desmaiara algum tempo atrás.

                        – Hermione... – murmurou ele.

                        O olhar dela carregava um misto de alívio e preocupação enquanto o observava deitado.

                        – Como você está? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

                        – Com frio. – respondeu Harry, sinceramente. Sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro.

                        – É por causa da febre. Não posso te dar mais cobertas.

                        – Então tire esse pano molhado da minha cabeça. – pediu ele. Não que não gostasse do que tinham colocado na sua testa, até que era bom, porque o fazia sentir como se sua cicatriz não queimasse tanto, mas ele estava com tanto frio e o fato de ter algo gelado e molhado em contato com seu corpo só estava piorando isso.

                        – Quando Snape voltar ele vai trazer uma poção, então eu posso tirar essa compressa da sua testa, Harry.

                        – Quando ele _voltar_? 

                        – Sim, ele veio antes para a reunião. Lupin e Dumbledore também vieram, eles estão lá embaixo esperando-o.

                        Já era noite; ele passara bom tempo desacordado. Lupin, Dumbledore e Hermione, todos tinham vindo para a reunião da Ordem, um deles deveria tê-lo encontrado e colocado na cama onde estava agora. Alguém tirara sua capa e o enrolara naquelas confortáveis cobertas. Alguém que não sabia o quanto ele queria esconder o que estava por baixo daquela capa.

                        – Devo chamá-los? – ofereceu Hermione, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

                        – Quem?

                        – Lupin e Dumbledore, eles querem falar com você. Eu não devia deixá-lo sozinho depois do que aconteceu, mas você não vai sair da cama se eu descer, vai?

                        – Não. 

                        – Então espere um pouco que eu já volto. – disse Hermione, levantando-se e saindo.

                        Ele ficou novamente sozinho. Apesar do que dissera a Hermione, tinha vontade de caminhar pelo quarto, pegar algo para ler, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria concentrar-se suficientemente para entender uma frase sequer. 

                        Entretanto, tudo o que fez foi ficar deitado naquela cama, observando as paredes cobertas com um gasto papel de parede bordô e a estante, no lado oposto à cama. 

                        A última vez que estivera naquele quarto fora um ano atrás, nas últimas horas antes de partir para o Departamento de Mistérios. O quarto estava do mesmo jeito que ele lembrava-se, exceto pelo vidro da janela – que agora estava quebrado – e pelos três livros que permaneciam no chão junto à parede, onde ele os jogara.

                        Quando Hermione voltou, sozinha, encontrou Harry ainda deitado sobre a cama, imóvel e de olhos fechados. A expressão em seu rosto estava relaxada e Hermione pensou que ele dormira novamente. Decidida a deixá-lo descansar, ela sentou-se em silêncio na beirada da cama.

                        Passou suavemente a mão pelo rosto dele e, sentindo que a temperatura quase voltara ao normal, tirou a compressa que ainda estava na testa.   Harry abriu os olhos e agarrou a mão dela, sorrindo fracamente.

                        – Desculpe, não queria te acordar. – murmurou ela.

                        – Eu não estava dormindo. – respondeu ele, sem saber de onde tirara forças para sentar-se escorado na cabeceira da cama.

                        Era impossível dizer se alguém contara a Hermione que Voldemort possuíra Harry, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso agora. A voz de sua mãe (ou teria sido de Hermione?) soara tão desapontada que ele sentira uma grande necessidade de explicar para alguém o que fizera – mas antes precisava entender o que acontecera.

                        – Eu fiquei inconsciente por muito tempo? – perguntou Harry, sabendo que ela confirmaria, mas mesmo assim achando que somente através dessas perguntas poderia descobrir tudo que se passara naquele dia.

                        – Não sabemos. Nós o encontramos à noite, quando chegamos para a reunião. Eu digo nós, mas quero dizer Lupin, porque ele que subiu aqui para chamar você.

                        – Hermione, - começou ele delicadamente – você sabe por que eu estou tentando ficar longe de você? Lupin disse por quê?

                        Ela o mirou interrogativamente, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

                        – Dumbledore contou alguma coisa sobre por que eu quis ficar aqui sozinho?

                        Hermione continou sem responder.

                        – Quando eu estava... – começou ele, buscando as palavras – preso, eu fiquei muito fraco, não tenho certeza se foi por isso, mas acho que foi. Há algum tempo eu disse que quando eu duelasse com Voldemort talvez ele ficasse tão fraco que não conseguiria possuir nem uma cobra.

                        – Sei.

                        – Bem, ele ficou fraco, mas eu fiquei tão ou mais fraco do que ele.

                        – O que você quer dizer com isso?

                        – Voldemort sobreviveu. E usou meu corpo para conseguir isso.

                                                                       ~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

P.S.: É isso. Agora cheguei a mais uma folha em branco e um capítulo sem título. Veremos... MANDEM REVIEWS!!! Não dói nada comentar se vcs gostaram (ou não) da fic!


	6. Doce Lar

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP, Departamento de Mistérios.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **tá, o capítulo anterior não foi meloso, mas esse vai ser, porque como eu não tenho mais nada para escrever, vou encher folha fazendo cena de H2 e pronto. Tá decidido! (terminei o Capítulo, ele ficou tão... poético!) It´s the most cute of them all, at least, so far...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo, da Warner e etc.

A/N sobre as reviews: Eu não sou louca não, Kaka, pq vc acha isso? Só pq o meu trabalho sobre a importância da Grécia foi sobre o Harry, isso não quer dizer que eu seja louca… e, bom, o Harry voltou com o Voldie colado nele, mas o papai já deu um jeito de se libertar… hehehe… agora a pergunta mais importante é: quem era o Comensal que ajudou o Harry? :) :) Jesse com um sorriso maléfico ai ai, essa fic vai ficar tão boa… Poly Malfoy: que bom que vc está gostando, continua mandando reviews, principalmente se algo não te agradar, ok?

A/N 2: ai ai, a cena deles voltando pra casa estava tão lindinha, espero que eu não tenha estragado... repetindo para mim mesma eu não posso matar o Harry, eu não posso matar o Harry, eu não posso matar o Harry! ouvindo uma voz em meus ouvidos (de quem será, Pandora?) Então mate a Hermione!

A/N 3: Sério msm, sinto mto pela demora nesse capítulo... culpa da minha beta, o computador dela estragou e ela não pode me enviar antes o cap betado... demorou um mês, mas como eu disse, não é culpa minha!!! ´tá, talvez seja um pouco culpa minha porque demorei sei-lá-quanto-tempo pra terminar esse capítulo, mas era páscoa, gente!! Tenham paciência comigo e comentem a fic pra eu saber se vocês estão gostando, porque é por isso que eu escrevo!!!

**Capítulo Cinco – Doce lar**

_"Big wheels keep on turning,_

_ carry me home to see my kin_

_ singing songs about the southland._

_ I miss ole bamy once again and I think it's a sin._

_ Well, I heard Mister Young sing about her_

_ ..._

_ Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue._

_ Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you"_

–– "Sweet Home Alabama"

* * *

– Eu estou com medo. Eu disse ao Lupin que não queria envolver você nisso, mas você é a única pessoa a quem eu consigo contar essas coisas.

– Acho que agora eu deveria dizer para você não ficar com medo e que tudo vai dar certo, não? Mas eu não posso fazer isso, porque eu não sei se tudo vai dar certo. A única coisa que eu posso dizer, Harry, é que nós já passamos por tanta coisa e sobrevivemos. Ainda estamos aqui e estamos juntos e estamos felizes. O que mais poderíamos querer?

– Eu também não sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas eu tenho medo de te perder...

Hermione levantou-se bruscamente, irritada pela declaração de Harry.

– Ouça aqui, Harry Potter, eu não vou admitir você dizer que está com medo. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci, você não é um medroso, se fosse, então deveria ter sido da Sonserina e não da Grifinória.

– Eu sei que deveria, mas eu pedi ao Chapéu Seletor que-

BAM!

Hermione acabara de bater a porta do quarto, saíndo e deixando-o falando sozinho no quarto, confuso com suas próprias palavras.

* * *

Minutos depois, Harry ouviu tímidas batidas na porta do quarto. Logo uma pequena fresta foi aberta e o rosto de Lupin apareceu nela.

– Posso entrar?

– Sim. – respondeu Harry, sentado em um dos lados da cama, na borda, dando costas ao convidado que entrava, sem ao menos se importar com isso, afinal, Lupin provavelmente já sabia mesmo.

– Soube que você conversou com Hermione.

– Eu falei, ela me deu as costas.

Lupin sorriu marotamente por se ver, mais uma vez, no meio de uma briga de Harry com Hermione.

– Mas vocês não estavam brigados, não é?

– Não, não estávamos. – confirmou Harry.

Lupin aproximou-se discretamente e sentou-se na poltrona, de frente para Harry.

– Então por que você fez isso? – perguntou delicadamente, encarando Harry.

Harry levantou-se, não se importando se mal tinha forças para ficar em pé. O olhar de Lupin era inquisidor, exigente e o fazia cogitar explicações para algo que ele não queria lembrar naquele momento.

– Eu não fiz.

– Certo. – conformou-se Lupin, vendo que Harry não lhe daria mais nenhuma explicação.

– Eu tentei explicar para Hermione porque eu queria ficar longe dela, mas acho que ela não entendeu muito bem.

– Por isso ela bateu a porta?

Agora foi a vez de Harry rir com a lembrança.

– Não. Ela me deixou falando sozinho porque não queria ouvir besteiras.

– Hermione e eu falamos com Dumbledore. Ele acha melhor você ir com ela para Hogsmeade do que ficar aqui sozinho.

Harry novamente ficou confuso. Ele explicara a Dumbledore as razões porque queria ficar sozinho, então por que o diretor sugerira que ele voltasse com Hermione?

Imediatamente a resposta surgiu claramente em seus pensamentos. Controle de danos. Novamente. Em Hogsmeade, Hermione poderia cuidar para que não houvesse nenhum "incidente" como o da noite passada e de qualquer forma, não sabiam ao certo até quando ele teria que ser escravo de Voldemort.

Ir com Hermione significava mais uma coisa: contar a ela sobre Voldemort. Embora ele quisesse fazê-lo, não se sentia à vontade para tal, não sabia como explicar a situação, temia a reação dela quando soubesse.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Harry, Lupin recomeçou a falar:

– Dumbledore me disse a mesma coisa.

– Como? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

– Ele me disse que não foi você que fez esses ferimentos nos pulsos. Contou uma história fantástica sobre Voldemort estar lhe possuíndo e tentar libertar-se. Tudo isso porque eu comentei que a janela estava quebrada.

– Ele disse... Hermione sabe disso? – Harry fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente.

– Não, ela não estava aqui quando encontramos você.

– Eu vou ter que explicar para ela. – disse Harry, pensativo. – O que você disse sobre a janela ser quebrada?

– Dumbledore acha que ela quebrou quando Voldemort foi embora.

– O quê? – perguntou Harry, surpreso, correndo até o espelho e tentando enxergar suas costas.

* * *

Eles viajaram para Hogmeade naquela mesma noite. Foram por pó de flu, já que Harry não estava disposto a aparatar. Dumbledore conversara com Hermione mais do que Harry o fizera, já que permanecera calado durante quase toda a noite, achando que Hermione assim preferia.

Somente quando entraram no quarto de Hermione decidiram falar alguma coisa. Hermione abrira o guarda-roupas e escolhera um dos pijamas que estava lá. Tirou e entregou-o a Harry, que se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione não se desfizera das roupas dele.

– Tome um banho e vista isso. Você está deplorável. – ela falou, analisando as vestes sujas de sangue que ele ainda vestia. – Tem toalha no armário embaixo da pia.

Harry obedeceu e foi para o banheiro sem contestar. Deixou Hermione sozinha no quarto, arrumando-se para dormir. Quando ele saiu do banho, Hermione estava começando a abotoar a parte superior do pijama, mas não se importou com a expressão confusa no rosto de Harry.

– Eu devo... er... dormir aqui? – perguntou ele, apontando a cama de casal que eles um dia dividiram.

– Se você quiser. – respondeu Hermione, quase aborrecida.

Ele deitou no lado da cama que ele sempre deitava, sobre os mesmos travesseiros. Deitou e ficou observando-a. Hermione prendia os cabelos em um coque não muito arrumado no alto da cabeça quando capturou o olhar de Harry e sorriu sinceramente – Harry não notara o quanto sentiu falta daquele sorriso até o momento que o viu novamente no rosto dela.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, puxando as cobertas, encostando-se na cabeceira e pegando um grosso livro que estava no criado-mudo. O abriu e tentou ler, mas desistiu alguns minutos depois, vendo que não conseguiria concentrar-se em nada com Harry observando-lhe.

Ela baixou os travesseiros e deitou-se, virada para ele. Ficaram assim por intermináveis segundos, apenas contemplando a face do outro, as palavras sendo desnecessárias para que se compreendessem.

Suas mãos se encontraram sobre o colchão e se uniram em um gesto simples que cruzou a distância que havia entre os dois e reatou todos os sentimentos que guardavam um pelo outro.

Harry levou a mão dela até seus lábios e a beijou, respeitosamente. Hermione riu; ele sempre a fazia rir quando estavam juntos.

– Você demorou para voltar. – sussurrou ela.

– Sentiu minha falta?

– Muita. Você não sabe o verão horrível que eu tive na casa dos meus tios trouxas. E você me deixou sozinha, nem mandou notícias... – comentou ela, tentando parecer zangada, mas rindo no meio da frase.

– Oh, Granger, como puderam deixar você no escuro, sem explicação alguma durante todo o verão? Com certeza houve um engano. Vou ter que falar com Dumbledore imediatamente. – desculpou-se Harry, ameaçando levantar da cama, mas sendo impedido por Hermione, que o puxou pelo pulso.

– Nós descobriremos amanhã o que aconteceu, Potter. O diretor deve estar muito ocupado agora. – falou ela baixinho, quando ele caiu de volta na cama, por cima dela.

– São... – começou ele, levantando a cabeça e consultando o relógio – duas horas da manhã. Com o que você acha que ele está ocupado?

– Bom... – respondeu Hermione, lentamente, murmurando no ouvido de Harry – o diretor eu não sei. Mas eu posso dizer exatamente porque você está ocupado agora.

– Pode? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto, que Hermione não notou por não estar mais vendo o rosto dele, ocupada em beijar-lhe o pescoço.

– E por que eu estou ocupado? – provocou Harry.

– Primeiro, porque você passou um ano sozinho... – começou Hermione.

"Segundo, porque você demorou muito para voltar para casa," continuou ela, abrindo os primeiros botões do pijama de Harry e beijando-lhe o ombro.

"Terceiro, porque você está tão feliz de rever sua namorada que não conseguiria falar com mais ninguém," Hermione complementou, tirando a camisa dele.

"E por último, porque eu vou te manter tão ocupado que você não vai nem querer falar com mais ninguém".

Next Chapter

P.S.: Ok, ok, vamos parar por aqui, pois isso não é uma NC-17... é tudo culpa da conspiração!! Ficam metendo essas coisas na minha cabeça... até em Smallville apareceram cenas como essa... sem contar a Pandora me contando o sonho dela com o Rony e o gelo no campo de quadribol. Sem comentários!

P.S. 2: Escrevi o Post Scriptum acima antes de cortar esse capítulo pela metade...

P.S. 3 (só pra igualar com os A/N): Pessoal, eu não recebo nenhum dinheiro por fazer isso (se bem que isso seria interessante), então pensem nos comentários que vocês deixam como meu pagamento... COMENTEM ESSA PORCARIA DE FIC SE NÃO EU NÃO VOU MAIS ESCREVER!!! recompondo-se vocês entenderam a mensagem... já postei seis capítulos e vcs me mandaram só 3 reviews!!! Traidores!!!


	7. Recomeço

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com  

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **bom, acho que o título do capítulo já dá uma boa idéia. Afinal, o Harry saiu do Departamento de Mistérios, e agora? Por mais que ele queira, a vida não pode ser do mesmo jeito que era antes. Ai ai, não tem como eu ficar muito no drama com esse casalzinho... esse sumário ficou tão louco... deve ser porque eu comi mto brigadeiro....

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo, da Warner e etc. 

A/N: Ai ai, como um comentário pode mudar a vida de alguém. ´tá bom, exagero, não mudou a minha vida, mas mudou a história. Minha inspiração tava zero, já tinha começado esse capítulo três vezes e então eu vi o comentário da **LuSpíndola **(hum, esse nome é tão familiar...) lá no Potterish e veio a luz! Por isso esse capítulo é dedicado à Lu. Espero que você continue comentando, viu? Porque se não fosse por vcs eu nem estaria escrevendo. (clichê...)

A/N 2: Sobre aquele que ajudou o Harry a fugir: quem lê "Severitus" pode ter uma boa idéia de como vai ser essa fic, porque foi inspirada nisso. Ou então, quem começou a ler minha outra fic, "A Invasão de Azkaban", que está no ff.net, lá tb tem uma pista. Pan: você deve saber quem é, a Ainsley mandou uma pista na última carta...

Capítulo Seis – Recomeço             "Let the rain come down and wash away my tears 

_            let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_            let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_            A new day has come_

_            …_

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_…_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy"_

_–– Celine Dion, "A New Day Has Come"_

Quando Harry acordou o sol ainda não tinha estendido seus raios sobre as janelas da casa. Andando cautelosamente pelo quarto escuro, procurando não acordar Hermione, ele recolheu suas roupas do chão e foi até o banheiro, mergulhando em um revigorante banho gelado, procurando ignorar os pensamentos que percorriam sua mente.

                        Dumbledore não se importava com quem o ajudara a sair daquele lugar, mas Voldemort não pensava assim. Ele não podia esquecer daquela imagem que vira durante o sono, todos aqueles Comensais ajoelhados diante _dele_ alegando inocência e desconhecimento. Na verdade, Harry não poderia dizer com certeza na frente de quê os Comensais ajoelhavam-se, pois sabia – _sentia_ – que Voldemort ainda vivia como um mero espectro, como ele o vira na primeira noite no Departamento de Mistérios.

                        Harry perguntava-se se tudo começaria de novo. Voldemort sem corpo, buscando poder; não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Da outra vez, ele lembrava-se perfeitamente, Rabicho usara o seu sangue para dar um novo corpo ao seu mestre. Seria novamente assim?

                        Harry fechou o chuveiro e pôde ouvir um movimento no quarto – Hermione levantara. Aprontou-se rapidamente e saiu do banheiro. Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo ali, parado na porta, usando o mesmo pijama da noite anterior.

                        – As suas roupas ainda estão no roupeiro; não só os pijamas – esclareceu ela, apontando o guarda-roupa e observando-o.

                        – Ah, é mesmo? – perguntou Harry, aproximando-se do armário. – Então vou ter que trocar de roupa.

                        – Faça isso enquanto eu preparo o café. – respondeu ela, saíndo do quarto.

                        Harry pegou uma calça preta, uma camiseta e uma longa capa e as vestiu. Depois admirou rapidamente o próprio reflexo no espelho. Sem parar para pensar muito ele desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha e encontrou Hermione arrumando a mesa.

                        – Já decidiu o que vai fazer a partir de agora? – ela perguntou, enquanto Harry arrumava alguns sanduíches.

                        – Não sei. Não tenho a mínima idéia – respondeu Harry, sinceramente.

                        – Você não acha que seria uma boa idéia ir ao Ministério? Quero dizer, todo mundo ainda está achando que você está morto.

                        – Acho que Dumbledore já cuidou disso. Você ainda trabalha lá?

                        Hermione estava de frente para ele, encostada na borda da pia e procurou não levantar os olhos quando respondeu.

                        – Não. Eu já saí há algum tempo. Não trabalho mais lá.

                        – Ouça, você sabe com quem ficaram as minhas coisas depois que eu entrei lá? Porque se achavam que eu estava...

                        – Comigo – respondeu Hermione sucintamente e Harry sorriu.

                        – Com você?– perguntou ele, surpreso.

                        – Eles queriam entregar para seus tios, mas eu achei melhor que seria melhor se ficassem comigo. Eu as guardei no seu cofre em Gringotes. Se você quiser buscar...

                        – Não tudo bem, eu só estava curioso – respondeu Harry, ainda sorrindo. – Então, vamos comer ou não?

                        – Vamos – respondeu ela, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando na cadeira ao lado de Harry.

Passaram a manhã juntos sentados na sala, jogando conversa fora. Hermione contou as novidades, comentou sobre o novo emprego, sobre o afilhado Matthew, sobre Hogwarts. Harry ouvia a tudo com atenção, mas permanecendo calado durante a maior parte do tempo.

                        – É por causa disso que eu passo a maior parte do tempo na Toca, eu acho. Não sei, essa casa parece tão vazia que eu estava pensando em me mudar.

                        – Mudar? – estranhou Harry. – Você não gosta de Hogsmeade?

                        – Gosto, mas acho que se eu fosse para Londres seria mais fácil, sabe, não ter que aparatar todo dia para chegar no trabalho. Eu tinha pensado isso, mas se você quiser ficar morando aqui comigo...

                        – Não sei, temos que falar com Dumbledore primeiro.

                        – Certo.

                        – Então, vamos? – perguntou Harry levantando-se de supetão e esticando a mão em um gesto convidativo.

                        – Onde? – surpreendeu-se Hermione.

                        – Falar com Dumbledore – respondeu Harry, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

                        Hermione olhou indecisa para a janela e depois para a mão que estava estendida a sua frente. Harry continuava a impressioná-la. O tempo fechara-se durante a manhã e agora pesadas nuvens cinzentas encobriam o céu, anunciando uma tempestade que começaria em breve e, no entanto, Harry estava a sua frente, convidando-a para dar uma caminhada de quase uma hora até Hogwarts. Por fim, resolvendo que nada disso importava, ela pegou a mão de Harry e levantou-se, anunciando decidida:

                        – Vamos!

Hermione estava certa. Quando estavam próximos aos portões da escola, uma grossa chuva começou a cair. Ela obviamente não trouxera um guarda-chuva, com certeza não precisaria de um desde que tivesse a varinha. Puxou esta do bolso e estava pronta para dizer "_Impervius!"_ quando Harry segurou sua mão, impedindo.

                        – Ah, não precisa fazer feitiço.

                        – Como não? Vamos ficar totalmente molhados – disse ela, confusa.

                        – E daí? É divertido! – respondeu Harry, simplesmente, dando mais alguns passos à frente e pisando com força em uma poça, espalhando água para todos os lados, parecendo uma criança.

                        Hermione olhou para suas calças, agora cheias de lama por causa da bagunça que Harry estava fazendo, depois levantou o rosto para encarar Harry, preparando-se para brigar com ele. O garoto (sim, porque era isso que ele era agora) estava de costas e no momento em que se virou para ela, fez a carranca desaparecer do rosto de Hermione, que começou a rir sem parar.

                        – Filch... – começou Hermione, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas sem conseguir parar de rir –, Filch vai adorar quando entrarmos no castelo.

                        Harry parou e seu rosto ficou sério no mesmo instante, observando-a.

                        – Harry? – aproximou-se ela, preocupada.

                        – Você acha que conseguimos atrair a madame Nor-r-ra para fora do castelo? – perguntou ele, sem rir.

                        – Não sei, por quê?

                        – Estou pensando em como seria interessante fazê-la afundar numa poça de lama – respondeu Harry, olhando pro chão.

                        – Ah, Harry! – resmungou ela, empurrando o garoto no chão e obrigando os dois rolaram juntos na lama. – Achei que você estava falando sério!

                        – Mas eu estou! Quero dizer, agora o Filch não pode nos dar detenção nem nada. Hum, quem sabe eu consigo convencer o Pirraça a nos ajudar – falou, com um olhar conspirador, ignorando totalmente a sujeira que estava em suas vestes.

                        – Sabe que não seria uma má idéia – refletiu Hermione, deitada em cima de Harry. – É claro que seria melhor se os gêmeos estivessem aqui, mas...

                        – Não seria uma má idéia? – repetiu Harry, afastando o cabelo dela, que caía em seu rosto e mirando atentamente os olhos de Hermione.

                        – Hum, hum... – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

                        Eles estavam tão próximos que o que aconteceu a seguir foi inevitável. O barulho da chuva batendo com força contra o chão, contra suas cabeças, contra suas costas, parecia ter desaparecido, deixando apenas uma música agradável pairando no ar — um barulho tão harmonioso que coroava os gestos e que tornava qualquer palavra totalmente desnecessária.

                        Harry tirou as mãos geladas do chão e envolveu a cintura de Hermione, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao seu toque. Encostou os lábios molhados nos dela suavemente. Hermione, sentindo como se aquilo fosse o melhor momento que vivera nos últimos meses, permitiu-se mergulhar naquele beijo que deveria durar a eternidade.

                                                                       Next Chapter

P.S.: Pessoal, mandem um comentário, mesmo se não estão gostando da fic. EU PRECISO SABER!!!

P.S. 2: Pra quem não se tocou, Matthew, o afilhado da Mione é o filho da Gina e do Draco.

P.S. 3: Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas foi só pra poder atualizar rápido pra vocês... o outro será mais longo, espero.


	8. Chá com Hagrid

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **Começaram com um banho de chuva,/depois foram tomar chá./Por último, com Dumbledore foram unvsa.../Porém, nas respostas que recebem,/certeza alguma não há/porque, em um segundo, tudo pode mudar./Por mais que aqui duas pistas tenham sido deixadas/o próximo capítulo você não vai adivinhar. (q pobreza de rima... se alguém adivinhar o assunto principal do próximo capítulo, vai receber ele primeiro)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo, da Warner e etc. 

A/N: Eu sei que no capítulo anterior o Harry tomou um banho gelado de manhã, então não deveria estar tão frio assim para eles terem que se enrolar em um pelego, mas antes de atirarem pedras em mim, levem em consideração três coisas: 1. a casa da Mione é beeem quentinha (q inveja), então o Harry não ficou com frio qndo saiu do banho (ahhhh, eu qro o verão de novo!!!); 2. agora choveu e, normalmente, depois da chuva, esfria, pelo menos aqui, lá tb deve ser assim, porque é Inglaterra e, bem, é mais frio que aqui, ah, vocês entenderam; 3. eles estão molhadinhos com o vento frio batendo no corpo Jesse impossibilitada de escrever mais porque os dedos congelaram nessa madrugada geladíssima

A/N 2: Bah, agora que percebi, já estou no capítulo sete e até agora a fic não chegou a lugar algum... hum, acho melhor eu imitar a Karen e fazer um plano... sendo perseguida pela professora de Metodologia da Pesquisa Científica

A/N 3: Pelego: pele de carneiro usada sobre a sela do cavalo. Aqui no sul usamos nas cadeiras geladas de madeira, pra sentar na frente no fogão a lenha no inverno... ai, coisa boa, como eu queria um agora... ao invés de pele de carneiro o pelego do Hagrid é de outro material, usei a palavra msm assim por falta de outra. Chame de licença poética, se quiser.

****

**Capítulo Sete – Chá com Hagrid **

_"My tea´s gone cold, I´m wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_ the morning rain clouds up my window and I can´t see at all_

_ and even if I could it´d all be gray, but your picture on my wall_

_ it remindes me that it´s not so bad, it´s not so bad_

_ …_

_ push the door I´m home at last and I´m sooking through and through_

_ then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_ and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn´t have a clue_

_ because you´re near me and_

_ I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_ oh,just to be with you is having the best day of my life"_

_–– Dido, "Thank You"_

* * *

Estavam ali, deitados sob a chuva, juntos, um olhando para o outro, sorrindo. Não estavam mais preocupados com nada, que se danasse Voldemort e essa estúpida guerra, o que importava se eles estavam juntos? Isso importava e eles queriam permanecer assim.

Harry estava com as costas no chão, o rosto voltado para o céu, quando um enorme vulto se aproximou.

– Tomando banho de chuva vocês dois, eh? – o vulto perguntou, curvando-se para os dois.

Os óculos de Harry estavam tão molhados que não permitiram que ele visse quem era, embora aquela voz fosse inconfundível.

– Ah, oi, Hagrid – respondeu Harry, afastando Hermione, que sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Vão pegar um belo dum resfriado se ficarem deitados aí. Por que não vêm tomar um chá comigo, ahn?

Os dois aceitaram o convite e acompanharam Hagrid até a cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida. Só quando entraram naquele lugar tão quentinho perceberam o quanto a chuva estava fria, mesmo sendo primavera.

– Sentem perto da lareira, vocês devem estar congelando. Vou pegar uma coberta – falou Hagrid, sem se importar com a poça d´água que estava se formando no chão ao redor de Harry e Hermione que estavam parados atrás da porta.

Hermione estava pronta para usar um feitiço de secagem nas roupas, mas Harry foi mais rápido e a puxou levando-a até a frente da lareira, onde os dois sentaram lado a lado.

Hagrid aproximou-se e colocou sobre eles um enorme pelego feito de pele de dragão. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram mais e, juntinhos, enrolados sob o mesmo pelego, começaram a aquecer-se com o fogo da lareira.

– Anda muito ocupado ultimamente, Hagrid? – perguntou Harry ao amigo que preparava o chá.

– Não muito. Vocês sabem, o mesmo de sempre. Tenho preparado aulas, expulsado os alunos da floresta... – respondeu Hagrid, sorrindo para eles.

– O quê? Mesmo sem nós estarmos na escola você ainda tem que fazer isso? – riu Harry.

– Ah, mas não pensem que esses alunos são bonzinhos. Tem uma duplinha do sexto ano que eu poderia jurar que concorreria lado a lado com os gêmeos Weasley.

– Quem? – perguntou Hermione, entrando na conversa.

– O Mark e o Malcolm. Você deve se lembrar deles, Harry. Já estudavam aqui quando você dava aulas – respondeu Hagrid, entregando as xícaras a Harry e Hermione e sentando-se.

– Mark? Você quer dizer Mark Evans, da Sonserina? – Hagrid confirmou com a cabeça e Harry continuou. – O sobrinho de Snape?

– Eu não sabia que o Snape tinha um sobrinho – respondeu Hermione, olhando admirada para Harry.

– Pois é. O professor Snape sempre dá um jeito dele escapar da detenção, mas o amigo dele, Malcolm, não tem tanta sorte.

– Eu me lembro que já era assim antes, embora Mark não incomodasse tanto. Pelo que os outros professores diziam, o problema era mesmo comigo – contou Harry.

– E era, eu acho – respondeu Hagrid, incerto. – Só lembro que depois que você foi embora ele comemorou um mês inteiro. Espalhava para quem quisesse ouvir que o Ministério tinha lhe jogado no véu para você parar de delirar sobre o Você-Sabe-Quem.

Hermione observava atentamente o garoto a seu lado, observando a reação dele à menção do véu da Câmara da Morte. Harry, incrédulo, apenas sorriu sem notar o interesse da namorada.

– Como se alguém fosse acreditar que o Ministério faria uma coisa dessas. Quero dizer, não é como se eles usassem aquele véu como uma arma para acabar com qualquer um que discorda do Ministro.

Hagrid, que estava sentado perto deles, levantou-se de repente e, sem anunciar nada, decidiu que deveria servir alguns bolinhos. Hermione passou a mirar distraída o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Harry observou os dois, inquieto, sem entender o silêncio repentino que era interrompido apenas pelo barulho da chuva que caía do lado de fora da cabana.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, confuso.

– Nada – respondeu Hermione, sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

– Espere aí! Como Mark sabe do véu? Nós só sabemos porque entramos no Departamento de Mistérios – Harry confundiu-se ainda mais, afinal, Hagrid também não deveria saber do véu. Será que havia alguma verdade no boato espalhado por Mark?

Hermione colocou a mão no rosto dele e o obrigou a encará-la.

– Depois – ela murmurou, quase sem mover os lábios.

* * *

Depois que terminaram a conversa com Hagrid, já secos e aquecidos, Harry e Hermione cruzaram os jardins da escola em direção ao castelo. A chuva do início da manhã não demorara para parar e em pouco tempo o gramado do castelo já estava novamente recebendo os raios de sol.

Empurraram a imponente porta de entrada e começaram a percorrer os corredores do castelo. Não encontraram quase ninguém; parecia que a maioria dos alunos já deveria estar no Salão Principal almoçando. Harry parou em frente à gárgula de pedra que guardava a sala de Dumbledore e passou a examiná-la.

– Não vai entrar? – perguntou Hermione, estranhando a atitude dele.

– Você sabe a senha?

– Não.

– Então como você quer que eu entre? – Harry então decidiu dar três batidinhas no peito do grifo, como faria se estivesse em frente a uma porta, mas a estátua não se moveu. – Hum, não deu muito certo. Quem sabe se nós gritarmos o nome de Dumbledore ele abra. Será que o diretor pode nos ouvir da sala dele?

Hermione não pode evitar o riso ao ver a expressão compenetrada que a face de Harry apresentava ao dizer essas palavras. Gritar pelo nome de Dumbledore? Ele devia estar maluco! Isso era uma coisa que uma criança faria, o que não era tão estranho assim, já que como ela reparara, ele estava agindo feito criança desde a noite anterior. Mas não podia culpá-lo; ele tinha passado tanto tempo sem poder fazer isso, sem poder se divertir, sem poder ficar com ela.

– Já é quase meio-dia. Quem sabe nós o encontramos no Salão Principal? – ela sugeriu.

– ´Tá bem, se você não quer que eu grite, então eu não grito – concordou ele, sorrindo e a acompanhando até o Salão.

Hermione estava novamente certa. Junto com os outros professores, no fundo do Salão, estava sentado Dumbledore. Quando eles entraram, quase todos os alunos viraram-se para observá-los, mas Harry não se importou, ao contrário, continuou sorrindo.

Somente quando aproximaram-se da mesa dos funcionários que Dumbledore pareceu notar a presença deles. O diretor levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao cumprimentar Harry.

– Olá, Harry, Hermione. É bom revê-los.

– Olá, Dumbledore – respondeu Harry –, nós queríamos falar com você, mas o grifo que protege a sua sala não nos deixou entrar.

– Ah, sim, vocês não sabem que a senha é picolé de limão – falou Dumbledore, piscando para os dois enquanto McGonagall, ao seu lado, lhe lançava um olhar severo.

– Não sabíamos mesmo. De qualquer forma, acho melhor esperarmos o senhor almoçar. Nós estaremos lá fora – anunciou Hermione, antes de arrastar Harry para fora do Salão Principal.

Agora que tinham a senha os dois decidiram ir diretamente para a sala do diretor e esperar lá. Harry sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e Hermione dispôs-se a olhar os livros que estavam em um ambiente mais privado, ao fundo da sala.

– Eu tenho pena dos alunos – Harry começou a conversa. – Se eu já odiava ter aula com Snape, imagina ter aula com Snape e Malfoy.

– Draco não é tão ruim assim – respondeu Hermione, correndo os olhos pela estante a sua frente.

– Draco? Desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

– Não sei, acho que desde que ele casou com Gina, por quê? Isso é importante?

– Não. Esquece.

Dumbledore não demorou a aparecer e Harry intimamente agradeceu por isso, arrependendo-se dois segundos depois. Quando o diretor entrou, Hermione virou-se e começou a conversar com ele sobre um dos livros que encontrara. Harry só virou os olhos, pronto para matar o tempo observando o teto.

Quando Hermione finalmente convenceu Dumbledore a emprestar-lhe o livro, depois de alguns intermináveis minutos, eles finalmente puderam sentar-se para conversar.

– Entretanto, não acho que foi por causa dos meus livros que vocês vieram aqui hoje, Hermione – disse Dumbledore, sentado atrás da escrivaninha e observando Harry.

– Não foi – confirmou Harry. – Hermione estava pensando em se mudar para Londres e nós queríamos a sua opinião, Dumbledore. Você acha que os feitiços de proteção que eu tinha com os Dursley ainda funcionam?

– Não vejo por que não – respondeu o diretor, para a decepção de Harry.

– Então você acha que eu devo voltar para lá? Porque não é como se essa situação fosse ser resolvida rapidamente.

– Eu acho – começou Dumbledore, sob o olhar atento dos dois – que você deve fazer o que achar melhor. Se escolher ficar em Hogsmeade ou em Grimmauld Place, você terá todo o meu apoio.

Hermione sorriu e Harry estava pronto para agradecer quando Dumbledore continuou a falar.

— Entretanto, eu preciso lhe pedir uma coisa, Harry. A casa em Grimmauld Place é sua e a Ordem vai precisar se reorganizar, pois tenho certeza que Voldemort também o fará. Eu gostaria que você cedesse a casa para que a usássemos novamente como Quartel General.

Harry também sorriu e concordou imediatamente, feliz por poder finalmente morar com Hermione, algo que ele esperara desde... bem, desde quando estavam juntos.

— Então estou certo que vocês estarão lá para a reunião, em dois dias?

Harry concordou e, sem terem mais motivos para ficar ali, se despediu de Dumbledore e convidou Hermione para voltarem para casa.

Next Chapter

P.S.: Posso separar nosso casal 20?

P.S. 2: EU FIZ O PLANO!!! Ahhh, essa fic vai ficar tão boa a partir do capítulo oito... ou nove...

P.S. 3: O MINISTÉRIO A SAÚDE ADVERTE: O FRIO FAZ MAL PARA OS DEDOS DAS ESCRITORAS INSONES QUE DIGITAM DE MADRUGADA. (Ameria, querida, só de madrugada que eu tenho as idéias geniais para os capítulos)


	9. Notícias do Profeta Diário

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **Fala, fala, fala / para contar que Fudge (ainda) é uma mala / O mundo não tem paz / Mesmo Harry tendo feito tudo que foi capaz / O Ministério e o Profeta / Continuam usando seus asseclas / Para Harry tentar desmoralizar / Então tudo que se pode fazer / é ir para Londres e ajuda procurar / mas, espere, de quem é esse rosto tão familiar? (só sei fazer essas rimas de meia-tigela, não reclamem!)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, é da tia Jo, da Warner e etc. 

A/N: Homenagem ao um dos melhores capítulos de "O Cálice de Fogo": O Retorno de Almofadinhas.

A/N 2: as reviews de vocês me fazem tão feliz!!! oficial-ricardo: fim do velho lorde? Espero que não esteja falando do grande e honorável Lord das Trevas, eu nunca acabaria com ele! Pelo menos não agora no meio da fic... tem razão, no próximo cap eu saiu um pouco dessa coisa melosa e grudenta e mudo um pouco a história.

**Capítulo Oito – Notícias do Profeta Diário **

_"There is a word_

_Which bears a sword_

_Can piece an armed man—_

_It hurls its barbed syllables_

_And is mute again –"_

_– Emily Dickson, "There is a Word"_

* * *

– Então, que história é essa de todo mundo saber o que há no Departamento de Mistérios? – perguntou Harry, enquanto eles voltavam para casa.

– Você quer dizer como Hagrid sabe sobre o véu? – perguntou Hermione, sem olhar para ele.

– Suponho que o Hagrid saiba porque ouviu o Mark comentando. Mas a questão é, como Mark sabia? Duvido que ele tenha acesso a essas informações, ele é só um garoto do sexto ano, não é como se o Ministério saísse divulgando isso para todo mundo, é?

– Você estava no quinto ano quando descobriu.

– Sim, mas foi porque eu, nós, invadimos o Ministério. Você acha que ele fez isso?

– Não. – Hermione silenciou, indecisa se deveria continuar a falar. – Atualmente as pessoas sabem do véu, sabem das salas de tribunal existentes no nível dez do Ministério.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que agora elas são novamente usadas.

– O QUÊ? – Harry parou de caminhar e lançou um olhar espantado a Hermione.

– Na noite em que você prendeu Voldemort no Ministério, os aurores capturaram vários Comensais da Morte. A popularidade de Fudge não estava lá essas coisas, então ele quis mostrar serviço condenando qualquer pessoa que tivesse a mínima ligação com artes das trevas. Ele praticamente tinha a Wizengamot na palma da mão e a usou para condenar os Comensais à morte. Foram jogados pelo véu, em uma demonstração grotesca que ficou conhecida por todos os bruxos como um aviso do Ministério. Um aviso entre vários. Você acha que nós vivemos em paz durante todo esse tempo? Na verdade, vivemos em paz. Uma paz armada, baseada no medo.

Harry baixou a cabeça, mirando o chão sem vê-lo realmente. Então sentou em uma grande pedra à beira da estrada.

– Depois disso Fudge ficou ainda mais sedento por poder e controle, se é que isso é possível. Mesmo sem haver ataque algum a trouxas ou a bruxos nascidos trouxas, mesmo sem haver nenhum incidente, nenhuma morte, ele continuava incitando o terror. Começou a prender bruxos só porque eram suspeitos. Ele fechou a Durmstrang porque lá ensinavam artes das trevas e prendeu os professores também. E não só os professores de lá, mas de outros lugares também, até de Hogwarts.

– De Hogwarts? – repetiu Harry – E Dumbledore não fez nada?

– Bem que ele tentou, mas não conseguiu nada. É claro que o Fudge o culpava por vários crimes absurdos e até tentou levar Dumbledore à corte, mas Dumbledore tem seus próprios meios e seguidores, mesmo que eles estejam agindo sob os panos.

– Mas a Ordem...

– Dumbledore não precisava manter a Ordem organizada para se livrar das falsas acusações. A Ordem não teve mais utilidade, então ela foi dissolvida. Porém, a rede de contatos de Dumbledore estava mais ativa do que nunca. Se não fosse por isso, não sei se Draco teria escapado.

– Ele foi a julgamento?

– Não, conseguimos interferir antes que isso acontecesse. Mas também depois disso o Ministério veio com tudo para cima do Dumbledore. Eles retiraram todas as honrarias e títulos e iniciaram uma campanha de difamação pior do que aquela vista durante o nosso quinto ano, lembra?

Harry só acenou com a cabeça, observando a garota parada a sua frente.

– E o pior não é isso. Dumbledore não pode sair da escola para não ser preso. Hogwarts é o único lugar realmente seguro ultimamente e o Ministério não tem poder para interferir. Fudge não consegue nem para entrar na escola, embora tenha tentado de tudo, parece que tem algo com os feitiços de proteção usados pelos fundadores.

– Fudge quer mandar Dumbledore para Azkaban?

– Ah, não! Azkaban não existe mais. Depois que os dementadores abandonaram o lugar houve algumas fugas, você lembra. Digo algumas porque depois foi bem pior. Então o Ministério simplesmente decidiu que não precisava mais de uma cadeia como aquela. É também por isso que os tribunais do décimo nível foram reativados. Agora, quando os aurores prendem alguém, o levam diretamente para o Ministério, onde os suspeitos aguardam o julgamento, que normalmente ocorre no mesmo dia.

– E vocês simplesmente aceitam isso?

– Até parece que você esqueceu como era antes, Harry. O Ministério continua mandando e desmandando no Profeta Diário e é levado a sério por boa parte da população. A maioria concorda com o que Fudge está fazendo, atribuí a ele a queda de Voldemort.

– Como alguém que negou a ascensão de Voldemort pode ser a causa de sua queda?

– Eu sei que é maluquice, mas é como as coisas estão. Logo depois daquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios, Dumbledore tentou contar para todos o que aconteceu lá. – murmurou Hermione, encostando na pedra, ao lado dele.

– E o que aconteceu?

– O Profeta obviamente não publicou nada. Só o The Quibbler o fez. Mas também foi a última reportagem. O pai da Luna foi preso e... bem, você imagina.

– O véu...?

– É.

– Você acha que vai ser diferente? Agora que Voldemort voltou? – Harry perguntou, depois de um tempo.

– O que _voc_ acha?

– Vai começar tudo de novo. – murmurou ele, desanimado. – Você acha que Fudge vai divulgar que Voldemort ainda está vivo?

– Não sei, o Ministério ainda não anunciou nada, mas ele não pode negar por muito tempo, vai acabar aparecendo de uma forma ou de outra.

– De novo...

– Mas não vai ser como da outra vez. Você viu, a Ordem está se reorganizando, Dumbledore com certeza vai fazer alguma coisa. – falou Hermione, tentando ser otimista.

– Mas o Ministério...

– Nós vamos ter que tirar Fudge. Depois de mais de dez anos ele ainda não conseguiu garantir segurança nenhuma. Acho que isso não vai ser muito bem aceito, mas nós temos a nosso favor o fato de que você já esteve certo antes. Se você acusar publicamente Fudge, quem sabe as pessoas comecem a ver que ele não deveria estar mais no cargo?

– Mas como você quer que eu faça isso? O Profeta Diário não vai publicar e agora não temos mais o Quibbler...

– Ah, pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso. Vamos pra casa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, ainda cheia de sono, Hermione acordou e viu que estava sozinha na cama. Seu primeiro instinto foi vestir o robe de seda que estava em cima da cômoda e procurar Harry pela casa. Depois de olhar no banheiro e no quarto de hóspedes, ela desceu as escadas e o encontrou zanzando de um lado para o outro, na sala. Parecendo preocupado e concentrado, ele só percebeu que Hermione estava na escada quando ela lhe falou:

– Você não dormiu?

– Olha isso! – respondeu ele imediatamente, quase jogando sobre ela a edição matinal do Profeta Diário.

No momento em que ela começou a ler o título que anunciava a reportagem, pesadas batidas foram ouvidas à porta. O coração de Harry sobressaltou-se e ele, vigilante, correu até a janela para espiar em era.

Pela cortina de renda, pôde ver Kingsley e Dawlish. Não teve tempo para especular sobre o motivo da visita porque as batidas se repetiram mais insistentemente.

Hermione atendeu. Harry até pensara em deter a garota; algo lhe dizia que os aurores não apareceriam na porta para discutir algo relacionado com a Ordem. Entretanto, Harry ficou parado perto da janela, esperando.

– Hermione Jane Granger? – Kingsley falou alto, em um tom extremamente formal.

– Sou eu. – confirmou Hermione, olhando para Harry pelo canto do olho.

– Somos Shacklebolt e Dawlish, aurores do Ministério da Magia. Temos um mandato de busca para a sua casa e uma ordem de prisão para Harry James Potter. – anunciou ele, novamente alto o suficiente para atrair a curiosidade dos que passavam na rua.

– COMO?

– Dê um passo para trás para que possamos entrar. – ordenou ele e Hermione obedeceu, atônita.

Kingsley entrou e fechou a porta. Pegou Hermione pelo braço, sem força, e, seguido por Dawlish, a guiou para o andar superior da casa. Dawlish acenou para que Harry os acompanhassem e logo os quatro estavam reunidos à portas e janelas fechadas no quarto de Hermione.

– Nós já sabemos da reunião. – contou Kingsley, mudando totalmente o tom de voz e falando não mais alto que um sussurro. – Vocês leram o Profeta Diário?

– Sim. – respondeu Harry.

– Não. – respondeu Hermione.

– Como eu disse antes, Fudge deu ordem de prisão para ele. – disse Kingsley, acenando para Harry.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender.

– Porque eu ajudei Voldemort. – murmurou Harry.

O rosto de Hermione apresentou uma expressão de completo entendimento. Então era por isso que Harry estava tão preocupado quando o encontrou. Ele odiava ser o centro das atenções e o Profeta Diário estava novamente o colocando sobre os holofotes, desta vez sob uma falsa acusação.

– Espere. Como eles sabem que o Harry está aqui? – perguntou ela, mantendo o tom da conversa.

Kingsley para Harry, visivelmente embaraçado. Dawlish parecia muito entretido observando a rua pelas frestas da janela.

– Está no Profeta Diário. – falou Harry, finalmente. – "Harry Potter, procurando esconder-se da justiça, buscou refúgio junto à antiga namorada, a bruxa nascida trouxa, Hermione Granger".

Hermione olhou para Harry, atônita, sem saber o que dizer. Harry a encarou com os olhos bem abertos e, respirando fundo, perguntou calmamente.

– O que Dumbledore quer que eu faça?

– Quer que você se esconda. Vá para Grimmauld Place. Seria melhor que Hermione também fosse, mas eu acho que ela precisa trabalhar. – respondeu Dawlish.

– E vocês precisam excluir qualquer indício de que Harry esteve aqui. Se você guarda qualquer coisa que o lembre, como alguma roupa ou fotografia, leve para a sede da Ordem. Não podemos dar motivos para que o Ministério suspeite de você, Hermione. Precisa dizer que não tem mais contato com o Harry, que não o vê há quase um ano. – concluiu Kingsley.

Harry acenou levemente com a cabeça, indicando que entendera a mensagem. Kingsley, Dawlish e Hermione desceram novamente, deixando Harry sozinho no quarto. Os aurores se despediram anunciando a altos brados que Hermione estava sob investigação.

Quando ela subiu novamente, Harry estava sobrando suas roupas com atenção, antes de colocá-las na mala que estava aberta em cima da cama.

– Você já vai? – ela perguntou.

Harry meramente acenou com a cabeça.

– Quer que eu vá junto?

– Não. Vá trabalhar, podemos nos ver de noite. – ele murmurou.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e pegou sua mão, fazendo-o largar a camisa que estava dobrando.

– Eu vou sentir saudades. – disse ela, se aproximando.

– Eu também. – ele respondeu, com a cabeça baixa.

Hermione o puxou mais para perto, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Harry encostou o queixo no pescoço dela e fechou os olhos.

– Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

Harry balançou a cabeça, confirmando, e se afastou dela, dando as costas e voltando-se para a mala.

– Não use pó-de-flu. O Ministério pode estar vigiando.

Harry mais uma vez acenou e Hermione virou-se para sair do quarto.

– Acho que depois de tudo isso não adianta eu tentar acusar o Fudge, não é? – ele murmurou.

Hermione não respondeu. Desceu as escadas para sair e descobriu que o Profeta Diário ainda estava sobre o sofá, com a manchete que tanto preocupara Harry:

> > > > _**VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM NOVAMENTE À SOLTA** _
>>>> 
>>>> _**"O honorável Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, convocou na tarde passada uma coletiva de imprensa para divulgar um incidente ocorrido no Departamento de Mistérios há três dias.**_
>>>> 
>>>> _**Como todos sabem, há pouco menos de um ano, após uma batalha acontecida no Ministério da Magia, em Londres, Você-Sabe-Quem foi detido junto com alguns Comensais da Morte. Porém, na noite de vinte de abril, com a ajuda de Harry Potter, o Lord das Trevas conseguiu escapar da sala secreta onde estava trancado. As suspeitas são de que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tenha voltado-se para as artes das Trevas após passar um ano em convívio do Você-Sabe-Quem, que lhe ofereceu poder em influência dentro do Ministério da Magia.**_
>>>> 
>>>> _**"Nunca deixaremos isso acontecer, o Ministério é uma entidade livre de qualquer influência externa que só trabalha pelo bem da população bruxa. Por isso, nos antecipamos a qualquer tentativa de golpe e expedimos um mandato de prisão para Harry Potter," disse o Ministro durante a coletiva. "ele é considerado armado e perigoso e pedimos a ajuda da comunidade bruxa para conter essa ameaça. O Primeiro-Ministro trouxa obviamente já foi alertado do perigo e está auxiliando nas buscas."**_
>>>> 
>>>> **_Boatos dizem que Harry Potter, atualmente foragido, buscou refúgio na casa da antiga namorada, a bruxa nascida trouxa Hermione Granger, em Hogsmeade. O Ministério está averiguando a informação e, enquanto isso, aurores estarão executando uma operação de busca em meio à comunidade bruxa, com autorização para aprisionar qualquer indivíduo que esteja colaborando com as forças das trevas, seguindo os princípios do Decreto Ministerial n.° 8."_**

Levando o jornal consigo, ela desaparatou para Londres, mas não foi para o trabalho. Chegando em Brompton, ela entrou em um antigo prédio de três andares, com tijolos à mostra e pequenas janelas brancas. Subiu até o último andar, tocou a campainha e ficou esperando. Um garoto ruivo, de aproximadamente seis anos e com um rosto extremamente familiar lhe atendeu.

– R... Rony? – ela perdeu a fala, ao deparar-se com a criança, que lhe lembrava uma versão mais jovem do antigo amigo de escola.

Next Chapter

PS.: na na ni na não, não vou cair no lugar-comum dos fundadores. Só os citei por causa de uma frasezinha que ficou martelando na minha cabeça todo o tempo que eu demorei para escrever esse capítulo. "Hogwarts sempre acolhe aqueles que a ela recorrem." Não perguntem de onde saiu, acho que foi do Cálice de Fogo, mas naum tenho certeza, é capaz de ter sido da Câmara Secreta.

P.S. 2: o que a escola teórica positivista não faz qndo você precisa escrever uma manchete do Profeta Diário..

P.S.3: moral do capítulo: cuidado com o que deseja... o Harry não queria que o Ministério divulgasse? Então...


	10. O Pedido

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com

**Category:** Drama se não virar só um romance...

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente

**Summary of the chapter: **isso é interessante… um mini-Rony filho do Rony com uma das superpoderosas... (segundo a Lu) que mais? Temos um jantar muito interessante em Grimmauld Place e um objeto já esquecido. Ah, se alguém quiser adivinhar o que vai acontecer, leia OdF, porque tem umas pistas lá sobre o final da fic...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, até porque, se fosse, eu só permitiria que os cinemas exibissem o filme se REALMENTE respeitassem os fãns de HP!!!! Ah, e as livrarias também... lançarem o livro 5 antes, agora só falta mudarem a data do filme também, já que eu venho planejando o dia 4 desde novembro! 

A/N: o capítulo dez _realmente_ vai demorar, porque tenho que ir para Porto Alegre buscar meu notebook e eu preciso do arquivo que está naquele computador para escrever o próximo capítulo, então aproveitem bastante esse aqui que eu já fiz mais longo e mais fofis. Acabei de me lembrar porque não gosto de escrever romance. A cena vai ficando tão perfeita que depois minha mente fica bloqueada porque não quero mais escrever com medo de estragar tudo. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem.

A/N 2: Como pode uma coisa dessas? Faz duas semanas que o trailer já está na tv e os caras malvados da bilheteria do cinema não querem me vender o ingresso pro Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Fui lá perguntar, a mulher olhou com uma cara pra mim e perguntou "que Harry Potter?". Tudo culpa da conspiração entrando em greve

A/N 3: Kaka, vê se com esse capítulo você aprende o que tem que fazer com o Harry e pára de cortar as melhores cenas, porque se ele não beijar logo a Gina na Nena, eu vou me irritar preparando o escudo para se proteger das toneladas de ovos que o pessoal da H2 vai me jogar depois dessa

A/N 4: (eu sei que é um monte de A/N, mas eu fiz um cap mais comprido que os outros, então nada de reclamar)

****

**Capítulo Nove – O Pedido**

_ "After great pain, a formal feeling comes – _

_ The Nerves sit ceremonious, like Tombs _–__

_ The stiff Heart questions was it He, that bore,_

_ And Yesterday, or centuries before?_

_ …_

_ This is the Hour of Lead –_

_ Remembered, if outlived,_

_ As Freezing persons, recollect the snow – _

_ First, Chill – then Stupor – then the letting go –_

_–– Emily Dickson_

* * *

– MANHÊÊÊ! – o garotinho gritou para dentro de casa, e uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos loiros, apareceu.

– Quem é, querido? – perguntou ela, antes de observar a visitante. – Hermione Granger?

– Oi, Luna. Eu posso entrar? – perguntou Hermione, tentando dissipar de sua mente os pensamentos sobre o garoto.

– Pode sim.

Luna conduziu Hermione para uma pequena sala de estar e comentou distraidamente:

– Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

– Eu sei. Ouça, Luna, eu preciso de um favor.

– Um favor? – perguntou a garota, passando a observar Hermione com interesse pela primeira vez.

– Eu não sei se você leu, mas o Ministério está acusando Harry de ajudar Voldemort.

– Ah, é. Mas eu não me preocuparia, isso é só para encobrir o escândalo.

– Escândalo? – estranhou Hermione.

– É, afinal, como você acha que reagiriam se descobrissem a verdade?

– Que verdade? – perguntou Hermione cautelosa.

– Que Fudge só quer prender Harry para poder usar o Umgubular Slashkilter.

Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder; lembrou que, afinal, Loony Lovegood estava a sua frente e que era melhor não começar a discutir com ela.

– E o que seria um Umgubular Slashkilter?

– É uma arma quem vem sido pesquisada no Departamento de Mistérios há anos. Tem algo a ver com a combinação da Maldição Imperius com feitiços temporais. Mas, se quer minha opinião, eu acho que Harry deveria concordar com a experiência.

– Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, quase horrorizada.

– Como você acha que ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem pela primeira vez? É óbvio que ele voltou no tempo, por ordem do Ministério e flagrou Você-Sabe-Quem na noite do ataque a Godric´s Hollow. Por que você acha que ele não morreu quando era um bebê? Foi porque o Harry do futuro que recebeu a maldição lançada pelo Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Certo – concordou Hermione, não querendo prolongar o assunto. – Mas, enquanto isso, nós precisamos contar para todo mundo que Harry é inocente.

– E como eu entro no meio disso?

– Nós precisamos que o Quibbler publique.

Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

– Não pense que eu não adoraria ir contra o Ministério, mas o Quibbler não é publicado há anos.

– Eu sei, mas você ainda tem toda a estrutura que precisamos para imprimir e também a lista com os antigos assinantes...

– Que provavelmente seriam presos no momento em que recebessem uma revista contrariando Fudge.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Luna estava certa, mas se eles desistissem por medo, nunca conseguiriam nada e Harry nem poderia sair na rua com medo de ser preso pelo Ministério.

– Nós daremos um jeito nisso, Luna. Mas, no momento, a única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar derrubar o Ministro.

Luna pensou um pouco enquanto observava o quanto o teto era interessante; Hermione mexeu-se na cadeira, inquieta.

– Eu aceito, mas preciso de proteção. Se eu ficar aqui, o Ministério vai me achar facilmente e se me prenderem, o Billy não vai ter ninguém.

– Vamos fazer assim: quando a matéria for publicada, vocês vêm conosco para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, lá é bem protegido.

– É lá que o Harry está escondido?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar cúmplice a Luna.

– Eu trago amanhã a reportagem e a gente combina tudo, certo?

– Tudo bem – concordou ela e Hermione desaparatou, indo finalmente para o St. Mungus, onde trabalhava.

* * *

Hermione saíra e o deixara sozinho, empacotando as coisas que levaria para Grimmauld Place. Logo que abriu o armário, descobriu que suas roupas estavam do mesmo jeito que ele as deixara; provavelmente Hermione nem quisera mexer.

Quando puxou as últimas roupas para fora, encontrou algo que não esperava; algo quase esquecido. Uma pequena caixa, que poderia ser facilmente escondida na palma da mão, revestida de veludo negro. A caixa em que ele guardara o presente mais importante que já comprara para Hermione. Não tivera a oportunidade de entregá-lo, não com tudo que acontecera desde o dia que decidira comprar aquele presente. Harry percebeu que agora talvez não fosse o momento mais apropriado para entregá-lo, mas em seu coração sentia uma grande necessidade de fazê-lo.

A ansiedade começou a correr por suas veias e ele jogou o resto das coisas de qualquer jeito na mala, sem ter paciência para arrumar mais nada. Precisava chegar logo a Grimmauld Place e começar a preparar tudo antes que Hermione chegasse. Nada poderia dar errado, porque esta seria i_A Noite_/i.

Aparatou no quarto que usara da última vez em que fora lá – não aquele que outrora pertencera a Sirius, mas sim o que ele dividia com Rony quando ali eles passavam as férias.

Largou a mala no chão e decidiu ir para a cozinha, mas desistiu antes de dar o primeiro passo; não era nem meio-dia, não fazia sentido ele começar a fazer o jantar. Na sua mente, o nervosismo e a expectativa influenciavam cada pensamento. Estava tudo planejado, ele só precisava esperar a noite se aproximar mais para começar a cozinhar e a decorar a sala, porque até isso ele havia planejado.

E aos poucos sua cabeça começou a doer, talvez por estar tão cheia e ocupada. Ele até desejou ter uma penseira para que pudesse analisar melhor cada pensamento, um por um, já que sua mente não o deixava fazer isso sem ter milhares de idéias novas. Então aquela dorzinha que sentia no fundo dos olhos começou a se espalhar pela cabeça, até alcançar a cicatriz e queimar sua testa.

Cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos enquanto a tensão tomava conta de seu ser. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e queria desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de evitá-lo. Largou-se com força na cama e, deitado de costas, começou a encarar o teto procurando forçar sua mente a pensar somente no quarto em que estava.

Com a respiração ofegante pelo esforço e com a testa queimando, ele colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto e desistiu, cansado demais para continuar lutando contra o que parecia ser sua própria vontade.

Dominado pela fúria, a primeira coisa que fez foi levantar-se e andar por aquela sala. A lareira crepitava ao fundo, iluminando o ambiente, e Nagini estava enrolada sobre o tapete carcomido, mas não era isso que importava. Afinal, onde estava Lúcio? Ele já deveria ter retornado e trazido Severo junto.

Virou-se para a parede em que havia uma cômoda. Mais acima, pendurado na parede, um espelho. Não conseguia enxergar o reflexo de seu corpo pequeno e franzino – o espelho estava muito alto para ele. Melhor assim. Quando Severo trouxesse a poção isso não seria mais um problema.

A porta da sala abriu-se e Lúcio Malfoy passou por ela. Harry fez um breve aceno com a varinha – faíscas verdes e prateadas surgiram enquanto uma onda de vento batia a porta com força.

– Por que a demora, Lúcio?

Lúcio ajoelhou-se diante dele e curvou-se, antes de responder:

– Estávamos esperando ficar pronta, milorde. Esta poção precisava de tempo.

– TEMPO! – Harry falou, cuspindo as palavras. – Eu não tenho tempo! Enquanto vocês perdem tempo se divertindo, aquele amante de trouxas está organizando um exército contra mim! Se vocês sabiam que a poção demorava tanto, por que não a prepararam antes?

– Milorde, não nos ocorreu...

– Talvez não acreditassem que eu pudesse novamente voltar – interrompeu Harry.

– N... não, milorde!

– Ou talvez achassem que eu não fosse sobreviver.

– Nunca, milorde – falou Lúcio, embora sua voz não carregasse certeza alguma.

– Você duvidou de mim, Lúcio. _Crucio_!

Lúcio Malfoy caiu deitado no chão, contorcendo-se de dor e evitando soltar o grito que estava preso em sua garganta. A cobra deixara o canto do tapete e arrastava-se em direção ao Comensal, sibilando.

– Ainda não, Nagini – falou Harry para ela, baixando a varinha. – Ainda não. Levante-se, Lúcio.

O Comensal obedeceu imediatamente.

– Você deveria ter acreditado mais em mim, Lúcio. Lord Voldemort não morre, Lord Voldemort não sucumbe sob os feitiços de um grifinório mestiço. Que sua fé em mim não seja mais posta em dúvida. Agora ordene que Severo suba com a poção.

– Sim, milorde. Obrigado, milorde – disse Lúcio e saiu fazendo uma reverência.

Snape não demorou a aparecer. Entrou na sala de cabeça baixa, sem encarar Harry nos olhos, e curvou-se.

– A poção está pronta, milorde – anunciou ele.

– Você a trouxe para mim, Severo?

– Sim – Snape tirou um frasco transparente de dentro de suas vestes e o estendeu a Harry, acrescentando rapidamente: –, milorde.

– Muito bem, Severo, pode retirar-se – ordenou Harry quando o vidro já estava em suas mãos.

Snape saiu e Harry, sem poder evitar, levou o frasco até a boca. A poção desceu queimando sua garganta e confundindo seus sentidos. O único resquício de consciência que lhe restava o fez sentir uma estranha torcida na boca do estômago. Vomitou a poção no chão, que se aproximara no momento em que ele caiu de joelhos.

Trêmulo e arquejante, Harry apoiou-se na cama para levantar-se. Percebeu que tudo não passara de uma visão, que estava de volta ao quarto em Grimmauld Place. Usou um feitiço de limpeza e depois se atirou novamente sobre o confortável colchão, exausto e sem vontade de pensar em mais nada.

* * *

Hermione chegou em Grimmauld Place logo no início da tarde e encontrou Harry no quarto, dormindo. Decidiu não acordá-lo; poucas vezes pôde vê-lo dormindo tão calmamente. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados sob as pálpebras e davam uma expressão muito serena ao rosto. O cabelo estava largado no travesseiro e uma de suas mãos enrolada no lençol. Ele respirava profundamente, seu peito subindo e descendo, em um ritmo lento e constante.

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, recostando a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro. A luz que entrava pela janela entreaberta não fazia muita diferença, na verdade, dava um toque sutil de tranqüilidade ao lugar. Sua mente começou a brincar com os reflexos que a luz do sol fazia no chão, criando estranhos desenhos e, assim, ela mal percebeu que o sono tomara conta dela e a induzira ao mundo dos sonhos.

Algo começou a acariciar seus cabelos e então um beijo pousou em sua testa. Com os olhos entreabertos, viu Harry reclinado sobre ela, sorrindo.

– Não quer descer para jantar? – convidou.

– Hum, já vou – murmurou ela.

Harry beijou-a novamente e desceu, deixando-a sozinha. Quando Hermione desceu, ele a esperava ao pé da escada. Vestindo seu melhor sorriso, Harry a guiou até a sala. O lugar estava iluminado apenas por velas coloridas - algumas presas nos castiçais das paredes, outras flutuavam ao teto, e havia mais velas queimando na mesa de centro, onde Harry arrumara os pratos e talheres.

Sentaram no chão, um de frente para o outro, e ficaram se olhando até que Harry percebeu que deixara a comida na cozinha.

– Eu volto logo – falou ele, levantando-se.

– Não vou esperar muito, Don Juan – respondeu Hermione, enquanto Harry saía.

Harry não mentira; reaparecera na sala sem demora, desta vez com a travessa de macarrão na mão. Serviu um pouco para ela e voltou a sentar-se, largando a travessa no chão mesmo, ao lado da mesa.

Hermione experimentou a massa, que obviamente estava deliciosa – era a especialidade de Harry. Ele serviu champanhe nas altas taças de cristal que uma vez pertenceram à família Black. Então, depois de entregar a ela a taça, passou a observá-la por cima das velas.

– O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, quando seu olhar encontrou o de Harry.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Mione. Fez a noite ficar perfeita.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir e esticou a mão esquerda por cima da mesa, alcançando a de Harry.

– Você não vai comer?

Harry estava tão feliz que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era admirá-la. Que importava se o seu prato estava vazio porque ele esquecera de servir-se, se à sua frente estava tudo que seu coração necessitava para continuar batendo?

– Ah, é – murmurou ele, soltando a mão dela e colocando alguns fiapos de macarrão no prato.

– Você planejou tudo isso... – declarou ela, enquanto bebia um gole de champanhe.

– Aham – concordou ele, deslizando a mão esquerda para o bolso. – Mas falta uma coisa.

– Falta? – perguntou ela, largando a taça sobre a mesa e olhando-o com interesse.

Harry tirou a mão do bolso e, mantendo-a fechada, aproximou-se de Hermione, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

– Casa comigo? – perguntou ele, abrindo a pequena caixa e revelando uma aliança recoberta de pequenos diamantes.

A cena ficou suspensa no momento em que ela parou para pensar, como se cada objeto da sala aguardasse a resposta. Até o vento tornara-se inexistente, mantendo estáticas as chamas das velas.

O pedido que Harry lhe fizera era a última coisa que ela esperava no momento. Não que ela não quisesse, só que não tivera tempo nem para considerar a possibilidade de se casar. Antes eles nem conversavam sobre casamento, já que era impossível de acontecer enquanto Harry precisasse morar com os Dursley; e agora, fazia apenas três dias que tinham se reencontrado e quase não tinham conversado sobre o futuro. Entretanto, só havia uma resposta rondando sua mente. Ela respirou fundo antes de anunciá-la:

– Hoje eu mal acordei e descobri que minha vida estava exposta no jornal. Eu fui acusada de encobrir um foragido e por causa disso eu perdi o emprego.

Ele baixou os olhos para o anel em sua mão. Hermione estava recusando, deveria ter esperado isso. Não era justo ele pedir uma coisa dessas sabendo tudo que ela já agüentava pelo simples fato de ser sua namorada.

– O mais importante é que isso se tornou muito pequeno no momento que eu entrei no seu quarto – continuou Hermione, usando o dedo indicador para fazer Harry levantar o rosto e olhar para ela. – No momento em que eu entrei no _nosso_ quarto eu vi que nada disso tinha valor. Você estava dormindo, tão calmo, tão tranqüilo que eu percebi que tudo que importava era que você estivesse do meu lado.

Harry soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões e sorriu, finalmente assimilando o significado das palavras que ela dissera.

– Então você aceita?

– Aceito – confirmou ela.

Ele tirou a aliança da caixa e pegou a mão direita de Hermione delicadamente. Colocou a aliança no dedo anelar dela e beijou as costas da mão antes de largá-la.

Sorrindo, Hermione aproximou-se ainda mais e colocou uma mão nos cabelos dele. Mordeu um pouco o lábio, os dois trocando um olhar confessional antes que seus olhos se fechassem e os lábios selassem um beijo.

– Você sabe que eu te amo? – ele murmurou, com o rosto muito próximo ao dela; eles ainda estavam abraçados.

– Hum, não sei, acho que você vai ter que repetir mais vezes para me convencer – respondeu ela.

– Eu te amo. E eu repito quantas vezes forem necessárias. Eu te amo. Posso passar a eternidade repetindo isso se você me pedir. Eu te amo – falou ele, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

– Shhhh! – pediu ela, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Eu também te amo.

Harry a mirou por um instante e lhe deu a mão para que levantassem juntos. Então ele movimentou a varinha fazendo todas as velas apagarem no mesmo segundo, deixando a casa iluminada somente pelos raios de lua que espreitavam pela janela. Pegou Hermione no colo e a levou para o quarto.

(A/N: e fechou a porta. Eu sou má!!!)

* * *

Os únicos ruídos presentes eram o barulho de alguns carros passando em alguma rua distante e, é claro, o coração de Harry, que batia colado ao seu ouvido. Ela estava deitada sobre o braço dele, bem juntinho, a cabeça repousando sobre o peito. Harry dormira novamente e ela supôs que a manhã estivesse próxima, embora o dia ainda não tivesse começado a clarear.

Ficou deitada até que os primeiros raios de sol aparecessem, sua mente vagando por pensamentos que ela esqueceria no momento seguinte. Harry mexeu o braço que estava por baixo dela – também acordara e tomara a mão dela na sua que estava livre.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca – falou ele.

– Eu é que sou dorminhoca, é? Acordei antes de você – ela sussurrou, levantando o rosto para que pudesse enxergá-lo melhor.

– Você precisa entender que eu dormi tarde essa noite – ele tentou se explicar, a voz ainda arrastada, preguiçosa.

– Pois não devia. As crianças devem ir pra cama cedo, Potter. O que ficou fazendo até de madrugada? – perguntou ela, encarando-o seriamente.

– Mas eu fui para a cama cedo – argumentou ele, rindo – O problema é que eu não consegui dormir logo.

– Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, também demorei para dormir.

– Mesmo?

– Aham – confirmou ela e os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus em um breve beijo.

– O que você vai fazer hoje?

– Bem, como eu não tenho que ir trabalhar, tenho o dia todo livre – ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça novamente no peito dele. – Não, não tenho. Preciso encontrar Luna.

– Luna?

– É, eu falei com ela sobre a reportagem e ela concordou em publicar. Você ainda quer fazer, não?

Harry fez uma expressão contrariada, mas Hermione não percebeu.

– Eu faço – confirmou ele.

– Então você vai comigo hoje.

Agora Harry a obrigou a levantar novamente a cabeça e olhar para ele.

– Você quer que eu saia na rua? Com o Ministério atrás de mim? – estranhou ele.

– Vamos aparatar no prédio dela e o Ministério nem vai ficar sabendo. Nós damos um jeito nisso.

– Ela mora aqui?

– Mora, em Brompton.

– ´Tá com fome? – ele perguntou, de repente, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Um pouco. Não comemos muito no jantar, não foi?

– Suponho que não. Fique aqui que eu preparo o café da manhã – respondeu ele e levantou-se, apoiando a cabeça de Hermione em um dos seus travesseiros.

* * *

Harry desceu até a cozinha. Antes de começar a preparar o café da manhã, ficou um tempo parado no meio da cozinha, pensando.

Precisava encontrar uma forma de contatar Dumbledore e contar o que vira, não poderia esperar até a noite. Não poderia usar Pó de Flu, o Ministério estaria vigiando a rede; nem poderia aparatar em Hogsmeade e fazer a pé o caminho até Hogwarts, não com todo o mundo bruxo o procurando para entregá-lo a julgamento, se é que o Ministério o daria um antes de jogá-lo diretamente pelo véu.

Ficou mirando a cristaleira junto à parede. Guardada atrás das portas de vidro estava a prataria antiga. Mundungo dera um jeito de apagar o brasão da família Black, mas a cada vez que Harry olhava para aquelas peças não podia evitar deixar de lembrar da família e do antigo tapete com a árvore genealógica que Sirius lhe mostrara um dia.

Antes que um sentimento de tristeza pudesse abatê-lo por lembrar do padrinho, Harry lembrou o que o fizera recordar tal memória – o espelho. O pacote o que Sirius lhe dera na despedida daquele natal e que ele descobrira ser útil somente tarde demais; talvez pudesse ser útil agora. Em meio a sua fúria, tinha uma vez quebrado o espelho, mas este estava há muito consertado, tudo o que precisava era chamar o nome da pessoa que possuía seu par – _Lupin_.

Sabia muito bem onde o espelho estava; o empacotara no dia anterior e o trouxera para Grimmauld Place. Harry subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Sendo observado por uma Hermione muito surpresa, ele foi até o malão e de lá tirou um embrulho feito com a própria manta e colocou sobre a cama.

– Achei que você estava fazendo o café – murmurou Hermione em seu ouvido, surpreendendo-o por trás e colocando as mãos na cintura dele.

– Eu precisava encontrar uma forma de falar com Dumbledore – respondeu ele, virando-se para encará-la.

– Mas ele não vem aqui hoje?

– Não sei se isso pode esperar.

Hermione ergueu o braço para acariciar o rosto dele. Como se tivesse levado um susto por tal movimento, Harry recuou, sentindo uma estranha sensação de dejà vu percorrer sua mente.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

– Nada, desculpe. Eu vou lá em baixo – desconversou ele.

– É? – perguntou Hermione, novamente chegando perto dele e dando um selinho. – E será que desta vez eu vou poder comer alguma coisa ou você vai voltar com as mãos vazias de novo?

– Eu trago algo para você comer – falou Harry, normalmente. – Já volto.

Hermione ficou apenas observando-o sair do quarto. Achara estranha a forma que ele a tratara, mas talvez fosse por estar preocupado com algo; ele queria conversar com Dumbledore, não queria? Talvez fosse isso, ela repetiu para si mesma, ele só estava preocupado com o que diria para Dumbledore. Mas, conversa sobre o quê?

* * *

Next Chapter

P.S.: GOSTARAM??? Comentem!!!

P.S. 2: Hermione caiu nos braços de Morfeu... sem comentários, culpa da aula de Antigüidade Ocidental, que é realmente inspiradora para escrever essas cenas. Só de imaginar, aquele quarto à meia luz, com aquela cama tão fofinha, com o Harry usando o mesmo travesseiro... ai se eu fosse a Mione... (vocês não sabem qts vezes repeti essa frase enquanto eu escrevia esse cap.)

P.S. 3: É a vida... vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu imaginei o jantar dos dois em Grimmauld Place... aí quando eu sentei para escrever só saiu, na verdade ele nem deveria estar nesse capítulo, mas, quem sou eu para recusar uma inspiração do destino? parafraseando a tia Trelawney Quem manda assistir Shakespeare Apaixonado? (argh!, cap meloooooso, grudento! É hoje que eu termino com os capítulos grudentos! É, talvez não hoje...)

P.S. 4: o que a censura não faz por uma fic... ah se isso fosse uma NC-17, a cena seria tão perfeita. Harry e Hermione, à luz de velas e uma travessa de macarrão... Pervertida!!!


	11. Ovos Mexidos, Fire Whiskey e Espiões de ...

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com

**Category:** Drama se não virar só um romance...

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente

**Summary of the chapter: **alguns ovos mexidos no café-da-manhã, um pouco de Whiskey de Fogo à tarde... é, esse dia não pode terminar bem, ainda mais quando um espião deve ser revelado...

**Disclaimer: **bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E AI DE QUEM TENTAR COPIAR!!! Até porque ninguém vai conseguir copiar essa coisa maravilhosa que eu escrevi... desculpem, fiquei muito orgulhosa desse cap, eh o meu preferido... 

A/N: Tem uma frase que foi dita em Smallville e que serviu de inspiração para certa parte do capítulo, se alguém adivinhar, ganha o cap 11 primeiro...

A/N 2: Agradeço a Galadriel, Ligia, Aya, Isa, que me ajudaram com esse capítulo. Se eu esqueci de alguém vocês sabem que é por causa da minha memória de formiga que foi afetada pela conspiração estadunidense...

A/N3: Nhai, meu cap preferido, nem acredito que terminei ele... ai eu amei tanto tanto tanto escrevê-lo... passei por tudo com ele... falta de inspiração, idéias malucas.... sem comentários. Espero que vocês gostem. batendo no ff.net que só fica implicando com a formatação dos meus parágrafos... qm teve a maldita idéia de criar esse QuickEdit e "engolir" as arrobas e os asteriscos????

****

**Capítulo Dez – Ovos mexidos, Fire Whiskey e Espiões de Você-Sabe-Quem **

_"Scrambled eggs and Whiskey_

_ in the false-dawm light. Chicago,_

_ a sweet towm, bleak, God knows,_

_ but sweet. Somethimes. And_

_ weren´t we fine tonight?"_

_–– Hayden Carruth, "Scrambled Eggs and Whiskey"_

* * *

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione, entrando na cozinha.

– Nada – murmurou Harry, sentado à mesa de costas para ela.

– E o meu café? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

Harry ainda não a olhara, sua atenção estava voltada para o espelho largado perto de sua mão direita sobre a mesa. Com um breve movimento ela fez menção de pegá-lo, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Levantou-se abruptamente, segurando o espelho contra o próprio peito.

– NÃO – ele falou alto, quase gritando –toque... no espelho... pode quebrar.

Harry sabia que agira por impulso e que não importava se o espelho quebrasse; ele mesmo já deixara isso acontecer antes, e um simples _"Reparo"_ resolveria isso. Não sabia por que, mas não queria que Hermione o pegasse. Talvez por ser uma lembrança tão íntima, uma das únicas lembranças de Sirius que ele se permitira guardar.

Ele deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões e seus ombros caírem. Sentindo como se estivesse sendo pressionado por aquele lugar, sentou-se novamente, tentando entender por que estava tão tenso.

É claro que ele sabia por que estava tenso: só podia ser por causa daquela maldita casa. Cinco anos depois e ela ainda o afetava. Talvez ele realmente devesse ter voltado para os Dursley, pelo menos lá ele não teria a chance de descontar em Hermione cada pensamento ruim que passava por sua mente.

– Desculpa – ele murmurou, sua voz quase inauditível. – Eu vou preparar o café.

– Está tudo bem?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sem vontade alguma de dar maiores explicações. Preparou alguns ovos mexidos que eles comeram em silêncio, enquanto bebiam o café frio que ele preparara antes de Hermione descer.

* * *

Não foi um dia muito agradável, tanto para Harry quanto para Hermione. À tarde, Luna apareceu para fazer a entrevista, já que Hermione mandara uma coruja pedindo que assim ela fizesse, devido ao péssimo humor de Harry. Durante a entrevista ele procurava responder com monossílabos, falar o mínimo possível e aparentemente seu intento era não olhar Hermione nos olhos nenhuma vez.

Assim que terminaram, Harry levantou-se do sofá e subiu para o quarto de Sirius. Isso não poderia ser bom — as únicas vezes que ele entrara naquele quarto era porque estava muito furioso ou porque Dumbledore o chamara lá. Hermione hesitou um pouco antes de segui-lo, não tinha certeza alguma de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho; não quando a mente dele deveria estar povoada por pensamentos perversos.

Hermione bateu à porta do quarto algumas vezes e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

"Muito bem, Sr. Potter, nada que um feitiço não resolva," ela pensou, puxando a varinha, apontando para a porta e murmurando "_Alohomorra_". Com um barulho discreto, a tranca cedeu e Hermione pôde abrir a porta.

As cortinas estavam totalmente fechadas, mantendo o ambiente quase imerso em uma total escuridão. Se Hermione em algum momento pensou em gritar com ele pela porta ter sido trancada, ela arrependeu-se no momento em que viu o garoto à sua frente. Harry estava sentado na cama de casal, virado para a porta. Seu semblante estava sério, mas ela não podia enxergar a expressão impressa em seus olhos. Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa, encarando o chão, sem notar ou se importar com a presença dela. Seu pulso direito estava apoiado no joelho e com as pontas dos dedos ele segurava a borda de um copo cheio de whiskey de fogo.

Hermione se sentou ao lado dele sem dizer uma palavra.

– Eu achei que poderia... - Harry começou a falar, mas sua voz morreu.

Ele bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só, mas isso não pareceu fazer diferença alguma. O copo continuava em sua mão e ele sabia que não podia mais falar, que por mais que tentasse, as palavras ficariam presas em sua garganta. Ele não queria nem pensar; só desejava que a escuridão do quarto envolvesse sua mente e obscurecesse seus pensamentos.

Sabia, no entanto, que nada disso seria possível. Que, por mais que ele ficasse ali sem nenhum movimento, sem nenhuma palavra, os pensamentos não o deixariam em paz. Pensamentos não se abrandavam de uma hora para outra, mesmo que ele tivesse com quem dividi-los, mesmo que não fossem seus.

Ele deveria estar ficando louco. Como não seriam seus sentimentos, suas idéias? Se fossem de Voldemort, ele saberia dizer. Voldemort não ficaria triste por causa de um simples espelho, ou porque a memória de Sirius tinha povoado sua mente durante todo aquele dia. Na verdade, Harry duvidava muito que Voldemort sentisse tristeza. Raiva sim, quando seus planos falhavam, mas, decididamente, não tristeza.

Solidão, dor, desespero. Voldemort também não podia senti-los; isso era para meros mortais como ele, disso Harry tinha certeza. Ele não era Voldemort e, no momento, sentia tudo isso. Sabia que não podia deixar-se dominar por essas emoções, mas não podia ignorar a ciência de que estava completamente impotente diante da situação.

Hermione pareceu ter percebido o estado de espírito dele. Passou o braço pelas costas dele, procurando encontrar alguma palavra que pudesse consolá-lo.

– Eu sei o que você está sentindo, Harry, mas...

– MAS O QUÊ? – Harry levantou-se e gritou, sentindo o sangue subir ao seu rosto. – VOCÊ SABE MESMO O QUE EU ESTOU SENTINDO??

– Harry...

– Às vezes, – começou ele, fazendo uma brevíssima pausa entre cada palavra – HÁ-UM-LIMITE-PARA-O-QUE-AS-PESSOAS-PODEM-SUPORTAR!

Hermione sabia que ele estava certo e que ele definitivamente chegara a esse limite. Ela precisava fazer algo para acalmá-lo, mas não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de o que seria esse algo. Seu rosto estava lívido de fúria e ele apertava o copo com tanta força que ela admirara-se de que este ainda não se tivesse quebrado.

"EU-NÃO-POSSO-SUPORTAR-ISSO!" Continuou ele com a voz pausada. "EU NÃO FIZ NADA PARA MERECER ISSO!" Ele gritou e atirou com toda a força o copo contra a porta, estraçalhando o vidro em mil pedacinhos que espalharam-se pelo chão.

"TUDO-O-QUE-EU-FIZ-FOI-TENTAR-FAZER-A-COISA-CERTA!"Ele continuou, mas parecia não ter o mesmo ímpeto de antes. Sua voz perdeu a força completamente, assim como ele perdeu o controle sobre as próprias pernas e caiu sentado contra a parede.

"Eu só tento fazer a coisa certa..." murmurou ele, seu rosto mais uma vez voltado para o chão, sem vê-lo; as mãos passaram a escondê-lo.

Hermione aproximou-se com cuidado e sentou-se no chão, bem perto dele. Quando o abraçou, pôde sentir o corpo dele suado e trêmulo, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

* * *

A noite já estava caíndo e trazendo consigo uma leve brisa quente típica de primavera. A campainha tocou e Hermione atendeu pressurosa. Não que houvesse motivos para impedir que o visitante a tocasse novamente – o quadro da Sra. Black já não estava no corredor há um longo tempo –, mas era melhor que os vizinhos não notassem que havia alguém na rua procurando alguma casa invisível.

Hermione deixou que a professora McGonagall entrasse e guiou-a até a sala. Elas se sentaram no confortável sofá e a professora começou a conversa enquanto aguardavam a chegada dos outros membros da Ordem para a reunião.

– Como tem passado, Hermione? – perguntou a professora, enquanto Hermione servia um chá da Índia.

– Bem, Minerva.

– E como _ele_ tem passado?

Hermione desviou o olhar e apertou os lábios quase imperceptivelmente, seu rosto formando uma expressão muito parecida com a que a professora apresentava quando estava pronta para dar bronca nos grifinórios.

– Ele não ficou muito contente com a reportagem do Profeta Diário.

– Ninguém ficou – complementou a professora –, mas pelo menos vocês fizeram algo quanto a isso.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Então você leu o Quibbler, Minerva?

– Eu tenho assinatura há anos. Bem, desde o dia que eles publicaram uma certa entrevista com um aluno meu, sobre o incrível retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem...– falou Minerva, sussurrando com cumplicidade.

– Quer dizer que as duas mulheres mais bonitas da casa estão falando sobre mim? – perguntou Harry, apoiado sobre os balaústres da escada.

– Nós somos as únicas mulheres da casa – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

– Vá entender... – resmungou ele. – Então, sobre o que estavam falando?

– Sobre a nova edição do Quibbler – respondeu Hermione, enquanto Harry sentava ao lado dela.

– Ah... – falou ele desanimado, olhando para o chão. – Então... os alunos do sexto ano continuam dando trabalho?

– Como sempre – respondeu McGonagall, com o mesmo olhar reprovador usado quando ela dava bronca nos grifinórios. – Mas esse interesse pelos alunos do sexto ano tem algum motivo em especial?

– Ah, nada em especial. Só o Hagrid que comentou sobre uma dupla de encrenqueiros do sexto ano. Um era da Sonserina e o outro da Corvinal, se não me engano.

– Ah, Mark Evans e Malcolm... é, eles são um caso a parte. Têm o péssimo hábito de ficar espalhando que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. São piores que o jovem Malfoy era, se me permitem dizer.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

– É, mas não foi por isso que eu cheguei mais cedo. Eu, bom, tenho um assunto importante para tratar com você, Hermione.

Harry percebeu a deixa e perguntou se deveria retirar-se, mas a professora disse que não se importava se ele ouvisse e provavelmente Hermione também não se importaria.

– Eu soube do que aconteceu no St. Mungos depois do mandato do Ministério e da reportagem no Profeta Diário – começou McGonagall. – E, como você está sem emprego no momento, perguntei-me se você talvez não esteja interessada em pesquisa...

– Pesquisa? – perguntou Hermione, lançando à Harry um olhar dubitativo.

– Exatamente. Eu e mais dois colegas estamos pesquisando sobre formas de se reverter as conseqüências da Maldição Cruciatus e gostaríamos de saber se você não aceitaria se juntar a nós.

– Eu...

– É claro que seria um trabalho remunerado. Nossa organização é independente do governo, então o Ministério não interfere de forma alguma.

– Minerva – começou Hermione hesitante –, eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero no momento...

– Por que não? – perguntou Harry quase imediatamente.

– Motivos pessoais, Harry – respondeu Hermione para a surpresa dele, que a olhou com descrença, mas não disse nada.

– Certo – conformou-se a professora, tão confusa quanto Harry.

Harry levantou-se para atender a porta; alguém acabara de tocar a campainha. Saiu da sala sem olhar para Hermione, que ficou conversando com a professora McGonagall aos sussurros.

O segundo a chegar foi Remo Lupin, e poucos minutos depois a campainha quase não parava de tocar. Em menos de meia hora, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix já estavam reunidos na sala para o começo da reunião.

* * *

– Muito bem. A senhorita Lovegood deverá ficar aqui pelos próximos dias, embora não deva participar das reuniões. Alguém deverá escoltá-la de Brompton até aqui, trajeto que não é longo, mas sim inseguro. Alguém gostaria de se voluntariar? – perguntou Dumbledore depois de uma hora de reunião.

Dois bruxos que trabalhavam no Ministério, com quem Harry nunca falara antes, levantaram o braço.

– Lugaid e Kevin, muito bem. Avisarei a senhorita Lovegood que vocês a buscarão amanhã à tarde. Alguém gostaria de acrescentar mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Dumbledore, pronto para encerrar a reunião.

– Eu – disse Harry, chamando a atenção para si. – Voldemort tem um espião em Hogwarts.

A notícia não deveria ser inesperada, mas pegou a todos de surpresa. Maior surpresa ainda pelo fato de Harry ter descoberto o espião sem mal sair de Grimmauld Place. O olhar de Dumbledore percorreu a sala e encontrou o de Lupin.

– E o Sr. Potter nos dará a honra de saber que é esse espião? – resmungou Snape, depois de algum tempo.

– Na verdade, ele é o seu...

– Muito obrigado, Harry, mas duvido que Voldemort tenha ajuda de qualquer pessoa dentro de Hogwarts.

Harry calou-se. Até pensou em contestar o diretor, mas talvez Dumbledore tivesse suas razões para não deixá-lo revelar suas suspeitas na frente dos outros membros da Ordem. Talvez Dumbledore não quisesse que ele anunciasse o nome na frente de Snape.

Por mais que o diretor afirmasse que confiava no professor de poções, Harry nunca convenceu-se realmente. A visão que tivera na noite anterior só aumentara suas suspeitas; Snape _ajudara_ Voldemort a recuperar o corpo e, no entanto, não contara nada à Ordem. Por que estava escondendo esse fato e novamente fazendo jogo duplo? E por que ele não poderia saber que seu sobrinho estava envolvido?

Next Chapter

P.S.: Gala, de novo, bigadu msm, se não fosse por você, acho que esse capítulo teria demorado quase um mês para ser terminado.

P.S. 2: Puxa, pessoal, vocês não comentam mais?? Eu me mato pra escrever e liberar o capítulo rapidinho e vocês nem comentam...

P.S. 3: Um super-obrigado pra minha beta, Ameria, que me entregou esse capítulo no mesmo dia e me deixou publicar rapidinho pra vocês.


	12. Preto e branco Cinza

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jessekimblehotmail.com

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary of the chapter: **O mundo adquire diferentes tonalidades a partir do momento em que passamos a observá-lo com atenção. Nem todo membro da Ordem quer necessariamente destruir Voldemort e nem todo Comensal da Morte quer necessariamente derrotar Dumbledore... mas, às vezes, até as idéias das melhores pessoas se aproximam da escuridão... bom, finalmente algumas revelações nesse capítulo... mas não todas... finalmente quem ainda não tinha descoberto o espião poderá esclarecer toda a história (espero)... mas, afinal, o que Hermione está escondendo do Harry? E por que ela não aceitou a oferta da Minerva?

**Disclaimer: **bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E AI DE QUEM TENTAR COPIAR!!! 

A/N: Jesse Kimble em: A Arte da Enrolação. Primeiro passo: corte a melhor cena pela metade. Segundo passo: mude o ponto de vista da história, mostrando um lado que você nunca mostrou antes (vide Minerva). Terceiro passo: encha a cena com descrições...

A/N 2: Eu quero dizer que sinto muito pela demora. Não vou pedir desculpas porque não é culpa minha, é da falta de inspiração. Eu tento atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas às vezes simplesmente não consigo escrever nada, todo mundo que escreve sabe do que estou falando... é culpa da conspiração que não deixou eu abrir a maldita porta. Então, para compensar, nesse capítulo começamos a revelar alguns segredos...

A/N 3: hum, o interrogatório da Minnie eu fiz em homenagem à minha amiga que me ajudou um pouco nesse capítulo... a princípio era para ser o Snape, mas ele estaria muito envolvido com o caso.. e ele ainda não sabe de nada... Jesse só imaginando a cena de quando ele descobrir bem, então aí está, em sua homenagem Carol...****

**Capítulo Onze – Preto e branco. Cinza**

_ "Se eu estivesse sangrando_

_ no campo de batalha à beira da morte_

_ cercado de inimigos_

_ você me salvaria?_

_ Se eu fosse o executor,_

_ o cruel assassino_

_ pronto, com um machado nas mãos_

_ Você me perdoaria?"_

_ ––__ Aline Deaba__, "Se" ___

* * *

Após Dumbledore ter anunciado o final da reunião, boa parte dos presentes despediu-se e foi embora. Hermione, aparentemente, acompanhara a Sra. Weasley até a cozinha para ajudar no preparo do jantar. Na sala ficaram Dumbledore e Lupin, que sabiam, pelo olhar de Harry, que o garoto exigiria alguma explicação no momento em que estivessem a sós.

– Por que vocês não me deixaram contar? – perguntou Harry. Por "vocês", ele queria dizer Dumbledore, mas achou melhor não falar diretamente ao diretor e parecer mais rude do que já estava sendo.

– Não havia necessidade, Harry. E nós ainda não temos certeza se Mark Evans está ou não do lado de Voldemort – disse Lupin.

– Como não? Ele estava lá, eu vi quando ele me ajudou.

– Independente de ele ter ou não ajudado, isso não prova que esteja do nosso lado – respondeu Lupin.

Dumbledore, que estava quieto até o momento, resolveu intervir na discussão que estava para ser iniciada.

– Nós não temos certeza de nada, até porque você não pode confirmar se Mark Evans era o Comensal que você viu sob a máscara, pode, Harry? – perguntou ele, seu tom não carregava nem um pouco de acusação, como se apenas estivesse fazendo um mero comentário.

– Não – cedeu Harry. – Snape sabe disso?

– Acredito que não – respondeu o diretor, calmo como sempre.

– Acreditam que não? Mas ele não deveria contar se soubesse? – perguntou Harry, tentando manter a calma.

– Harry... – Lupin tentou falar, mas Harry continuou, seu tom cada vez mais irônico.

– Ah, desculpem-me. Esqueci que o Snape espiona _a _Ordem ao invés de espionar _para_ ela e que eu devo aceitar isso sem dizer uma palavra, que devo aceitar o fato de que ele sabe tudo o que Voldemort faz e não conta para a Ordem!

– Do que você está falando, Harry? – perguntou Lupin.

– Por que ele está escondendo que ajudou Voldemort a ganhar um novo corpo?

* * *

A professora Minerva McGonagall passara a noite pensando exaustivamente sobre o pedido que Dumbledore lhe fizera. Precisava tomar cuidado e agir com muita descrição; o interrogatório não poderia, de forma alguma, vir a público e, caso as suspeitas fossem confirmadas, o sigilo seria mais que imprescindível – Voldemort não poderia nem desconfiar que a Ordem obtera tal informação.

Pressionada por todos os lados — pela situação e pela sua própria vontade de esclarecer o caso — a professora McGonagall enviara, ainda na noite anterior, uma mensagem marcando o encontro para aquela manhã.

Mark Evans não fazia a menor idéia do que lhe esperava dentro da sala de transfiguração; também não fazia idéia de que Dumbledore não estava na escola e do por que a diretora interina o ter chamado.

Bateu levemente à porta e esperou a autorização para entrar. A professora andava de um lado para o outro atrás de sua mesa.

– Sente-se, Evans – ordenou ela, com a voz mais seca do que o de costume enquanto apontava a carteira mais próxima.

Mark obedeceu sem hesitar e ficou esperando que a professora começasse a falar. Talvez ela quisesse apenas intimidá-lo a revelar alguma coisa, mas para que faria isso se não tivesse nenhuma suspeita sobre ele? Mark sabia que precisava tomar cuidado...

– Muito bem, Evans, sabe por que o chamei?

– Não professora – respondeu o garoto, desafiando-a com o olhar.

– Tem certeza, Evans?

– Hum, não... não aconteceu nada com o meu tio, não é?

– Não, Evans. Não é sobre o professor Snape que quero lhe falar. É sobre você.

– E o que eu posso ter feito de errado, professora? – perguntou Mark, sua voz carregando um tom irônico.

– Acho que nós dois sabemos, não é, Evans?

– Não faço idéia de sobre o quê a senhora está falando...

– NÃO ME TRATE COMO UMA IDIOTA, EVANS!! – vociferou McGonagall. Mark nunca a vira tão irritada antes.

– Como?

A professora se aproximara e agora inclinava-se sobre ele numa postura intimidadora.

– Nós dois sabemos do incidente ocorrido no Ministério semana passada... – sussurrou ela, ameaçadoramente. – A questão é, Evans, qual a sua participação na invasão?

– Nenhuma, professora. Como poderia eu estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? E nós dois sabemos que eu estava em Hogwarts na ocasião.

– Estava, Evans?

– Claro! Que motivo eu teria para não estar?

– Quem sabe algum Lorde das Trevas que marca seu braço com uma serpente?

– A senhora não está se referindo ao que eu acho que está, não é?

– Eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando – confirmou ela.

– Eu – não – trabalho – para – o – Lord – das – Trevas, professora McGonagall. – afirmou Mark, pausadamente.

– Mesmo? Então vai nos dizer que foi seu tio que o obrigou a ir até o esconderijo de Você-Sabe-Quem?

– Não! Ele não sabe de nada!

– Então há algo para se saber, Evans?

* * *

– Nós não tivemos chance de conversar ontem à noite. Afinal, o que aconteceu? – indagou Hermione pela manhã, ainda deitada na cama, observando Harry se vestir.

– Acho que eu deveria perguntar isso, não? Você sumiu depois do jantar e quando eu cheguei aqui você já estava dormindo – respondeu Harry, de costas para ela.

– Minerva me disse que, depois da conversa com você, Dumbledore viajou; alguma missão urgente ou algo do tipo. Sobre o que vocês conversaram? – insistiu Hermione, quase ignorando o comentário do noivo.

– Sobre o espião – respondeu ele.

– Você novamente acha que há um espião na Ordem?

– Não na Ordem, em Hogwarts. E eu não errei da outra vez, não foi?

– Só espero que ninguém morra dessa vez – murmurou Hermione.

Harry virou-se para encará-la, seu olhar firme demonstrando revolta. Sentia como se Hermione o estivesse acusando.

– Ela mereceu o que teve! – Harry respondeu rudemente, sua voz se elevando.

– Eu não estou dizendo o contrário, Harry! – replicou ela, levantando e se aproximando dele. – Por mim aquela mulher poderia ter apodrecido em Azkaban. Só acho que não precisava ter sido você o assassino!

– Os dementadores não estavam mais em Azkaban – respondeu ele, deixando de impor sua voz. – Bellatrix não ficaria presa por muito tempo.

– Ela seria julgada, talvez a obrigassem a passar pelo véu...

Preocupado em observar as próprias mãos, Harry sentou na cama e deixou que um profundo suspiro preenchesse seus pulmões.

– Eu não queria desejar isso para ninguém – sussurrou ele. – Sirius passou pelo véu, agora não há um corpo, não há uma sepultura... é como se tudo tivesse sido apagado, como se ele nem tivesse existido...

– Nós sabemos que ele existiu. Nós sabemos e isso é suficiente.

– E não quero matar Mark Evans, só quero saber por que ele me ajudou – respondeu Harry, mudando de assunto.

– Harry, se ele está ajudando, então por que você insiste em desmascará-lo?

– Eu acho que ele está ajudando por ordens de Voldemort. Não sei, primeiro achei que Mark tinha boas intenções, mas agora as atitudes dele estão me convencendo do contrário. Você ouviu o que Hagrid e McGonagall falaram, ele é o "novo Malfoy" da escola e se ele está fazendo tudo isso, a única conclusão que eu consigo chegar é que alguém o colocou lá dentro.

– Dentro do círculo dos Comensais? – perguntou ela, observando-o atentamente.

– É. Eu pensei em Snape. Eu sei que demorei para me convencer de que ele está do nosso lado, mas depois que descobri que ele esconde coisas da Ordem... ele ajudou Voldemort a recuperar o corpo e não contou a ninguém.

– Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Hermione, rapidamente.

– Eu vi.

– Harry – ela começou a advertência, calmamente –, você não pode ter certeza de que isso aconteceu.

– Você não entende! Hermione, por favor, até Dumbledore desconfia de Snape!

– Ele lhe disse isso? – perguntou ela, mantendo o tom calmo, tão diferente da exaltação de Harry.

– Por que você acha que ele não deixou que eu revelasse o nome do espião na frente de Snape? Dumbledore teme que Voldemort descubra!

– Ele não queria que Snape se envolvesse nesse caso, seria muito pessoal. Harry, deixe isso quieto, Dumbledore está cuidando do caso, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Só que...

– O quê?

– Eu não posso sentar e ficar esperando algo acontecer. Eu não quero ficar aqui para sempre.

– Eu também não, Harry. Isso não vai acontecer – falou Hermione, ajoelhando-se na frente dele. – Olhe para mim, Harry. Não vamos ficar presos nessa casa. Vamos casar, ter filhos, morar na Itália...

– Itália? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

– Por quê? Você não gosta da Itália?

– Não tenho nada contra, mas... bem, eles falam italiano.

– Eu sei que eles falam italiano, seu bobo!– riu ela, dando um leve tapa na cabeça dele. – Nós podemos morar no interior, longe de todo mundo...

– Você acha que Dumbledore nos deixaria ir? Agora, eu quero dizer.

– Você quer mesmo desistir de tudo? Da guerra, da Ordem...?

– Eu cansei disso. E não estamos ajudando em nada trancados aqui, não é?

– Se o problema é ajudar em alguma coisa, então eu poderia ter aceitado o convite da Minerva.

– E por que não aceitou?

* * *

Apesar das ordens de Dumbledore e dos planos de Hermione, Luna nunca chegou a colocar os pés em Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore mudou de idéia e decidiu escondê-la em outro lugar, usando um Feitiço _Fidelius_; o mesmo usado para proteger a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Harry não se importou muito com isso. Na verdade, ele apreciava muito a possibilidade de passar a maior parte do tempo sozinho com Hermione. Os Weasley apareciam sempre no começo da noite, antes das reuniões da Ordem. Enquanto os outros não chegavam, os gêmeos e o Sr. Weasley ficavam na sala de estar, conversando. Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley normalmente trancavam-se na biblioteca para conversar. Eventualmente, Minerva McGonagall também chegava mais cedo e se juntava à elas.

Essa noite não foi diferente. Fazia uma semana desde que a primeira reunião ocorrera em Grimmauld Place. Harry estava pesquisando em alguns livros quando os Weasley chegaram. Hermione, Gina, Molly e McGonagall entraram na biblioteca e encontraram Harry.

– Ah, não precisa se preocupar, Minerva, tenho certeza de que Harry será um perfeito cavaleiro e cederá a biblioteca para nós, não é, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, aproximando-se da mesa onde ele estava sentado.

– Agora? – perguntou Harry, relutante.

– É, agora sim. Por quê? O que você está fazendo? – Hermione insistiu, tentando ler as anotações dele.

– Nada – murmurou Harry, fechando os livros rapidamente e se levantando. – Então eu... estarei lá embaixo se precisarem.

Ele saiu, deixando Hermione muito intrigada. Desde quando Harry estudava tanto? E o quê ele estava estudando? Ela estava tão intrigada que pouco ouviu quando McGonagall começou a contar os detalhes que conseguira com Mark Evans. Hermione ainda observava a mesa bagunçada com vários livros marcados e com pergaminhos completos com anotações feitas por Harry. Ignorando totalmente as amigas, ela só preocupou-se em ler um dos pergaminhos.

Agora ela sabia o que Harry estava pesquisando. Sabia o motivo dele ter ficado o dia inteiro na biblioteca. Artes das Trevas. A princípio, não queria acreditar que Harry estaria interessado em tal assunto, mas ao continuar o exame do material espalhado pela mesa, ela não pôde negar as evidências a sua frente.

Minerva parara de falar; ela, Gina e Molly miravam a expressão atônita estampada na face de Hermione. Ainda com o pergaminho na mão, Hermione saiu sem dizer nada e desceu as escadas ao encontro de Harry.

Next Chapter

P.S.: Só vou dizer uma coisa… pra mandar review é a coisa mais fácil que tem: é só selecionar "submit review" na caixinha aí embaixo e clicar em "ok". Vai abrir uma janela para você colocar o comentário, ok?

P.S. 2: hehehe, agora a coisa vai pegar fogo... hum, vocês já podem ter uma idéia pelo poema que coloquei no início do capítulo... não esqueçam de comentar!! Eu sei que eu só enrolei no final, mas não reclamem, porque eu já deixei mta coisa bem clara nesse capítulo.

P.S. 3: **Fama**: Harry sofrendo no capítulo dez? hahahahahahaha, você não viu nada do que eu sou capaz... espere mais uns dois capítulos... **Theyllors Sallec**: vou continuar escrevendo sim... pena que Cogitari já está quase acabando... mas sempre temos a continuação =) **WK Malfoy**: eu também amei (como sempre) a parte que o Harry grita. Quanto a uma briga entre Harry e Hermione... hum, talvez algo mais pra frente... (desculpem, a culpa é da "tia Jo" que fica me torturando também! Peguei esse jeito com ela..) **Kaka**: estou revendo suas reviews... "PS referente ao seu PS" huahuahuahua... "esse espelhinho dá idéias para as pessoas..." só você mesma para me vir com essas pérolas.. Jesse se lembrando de repente que deveria ter falado mais do espelho nesse capítulo (droga!) você não tá atualizando a nena, Kaka! tendo uma crise de choro e CdE tá demorando tanto molhando o teclado com as lágrimas **LuSpíndola**: piedade? PIEDADE??? Eu não tenho piedade... e já está decidido quem vai morrer, não tem mais jeito! **Jéssy**: mudanças repentinas de humor? Bem, até eu teria se pudesse sentir o Voldie o tempo todo... **Gilvanna**: não, não é aquela frase (não me lembro dela em Smallville), a frase era "Às vezes, há um limite para o que as pessoas podem suportar", estava no penúltimo episódio dessa temporada (se não me engano), foi o Jonathan que falou pro Clark, era o que eu estava assistindo quando escrevi a cena (obviamente..). **Angela Miguel**: A Kaka indicou? A Kaka indicou a MINHA FIC?? correndo pela casa em desespero e batendo a cabeça na parede isso é maravilhoso!!! Bem, continue lendo e comentando, ok? E, respondendo à um comentário **anônimo**, essa fic estava sendo publicada no ff.net e no Potterish, mas o Potterish está fora do ar agora...

P.S. 4 (é o último, prometo): pessoal, enquanto vocês esperam pelo próximo capítulo, podem ir lendo "Linhas do Destino", que eu e a Galadriel estamos escrevendo... é só ir no meu profile que tem "Favorite Stories" (pra quem não sabe, pra ir no profile, é só clicar no meu nome aí em cima, na barra do ff.net...

**Próximo capítulo**: Intenções Ambíguas (tenho planejado ele há bastante tempo, é um dos que restou do plano original, espero não mudar o nome). Qual será a reação de Hermione ao descobrir que Harry está aprendendo Magia Negra? Teremos algo interessante, e só vou dizer uma coisa: "Somebody´s going to the Emergency, Somebody´s going to the Jail."


	13. Intenções Ambíguas

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:**

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, "Departamento de Mistérios", que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry precisa dar algumas explicações… mas talvez elas não sejam exatamente o que Hermione quer ouvir…

**Disclaimer: **bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E, A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ SEJA A BILLIE OU A CAROL, VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO ALGUM SOBRE ELA!!! 

A/N: _Ambíguo: que pode ter mais de um sentido, incerto, equivocado._

A/N 2: Quero agradecer a Gala e a Dea, minhas amigas do core... por me ajudarem sempre e por terem me apresentado esse cara fantástico que é o Neruda!****

**Capítulo Doze – Intenções Ambíguas**

_ "A ilusão em pedaços quebrará meus caminhos,_

_ tudo há de ser cansaço, tudo se fará dor,_

_ serão cansaço todas as árvores divinas,_

_ ficarão dolorosas minhas fontes de amor._

_ Na terra mais fragrante nascerão espinhos,_

_ seiva anêmica e triste brotará no verdor,_

_ me ferirá as pupilas o maldoso destino_

_ que ensangüentou as flores da esperança melhor._

_ Pobres vidros azuis da ilusão florescida_

_ que me virá truncar-se fatalmente na vida_

_ submissa ao cego impulso de uma desolação._

_ Depois deitar perfumes de uma nova canção_

_ que outra vez fará rosas da carne fatigada_

_ e fará outros caminhos que não deixarão nada."_

_ – Pablo Neruda, "Meu Tríptico Simbólico – parte II"_

* * *

Harry surpreendeu-se ao ouvir os passos furiosos de Hermione descendo. Levantou imediatamente e largou o copo quase vazio de whiskey de fogo sobre a mesa, ignorando o que o Sr. Weasley dizia. Arthur Weasley e os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, permaneceram sentados, apenas observando. Quando Hermione alcançou o pé da escada e encontrou Harry, a primeira coisa que fez foi empurrar o pergaminho que estava em sua mão contra o peito dele. 

– COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS? – ela gritou, indignada, sem se importar com os presentes.

– Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou Harry, observando McGonagall, Gina e Molly, que desciam logo atrás de Hermione.

– É claro que eu não estou bem! O que significa isso?

Não precisou nem observar o pergaminho para entender o motivo da fúria de Hermione. Respirando fundo, ele respondeu, desanimado:

– Eu acho que você sabe o que isso significa...

– Acho que, se eu soubesse, não teria perguntado, POTTER!

– Bem, se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te dizer – resmungou ele, entediado com a conversa. Afinal, o que Hermione queria? Incomodar?

– Eu sei que não vai. Você é o Harry Potter, perfeito demais para admitir seus próprios erros! Quer saber a verdade? Não preciso que ninguém me diga. Para mim está bem claro o que você anda fazendo. Mais do que nunca. A pergunta é: por quê?

– Voldemort precisa ser destruído...

– Não me diga! – exclamou ela ironicamente, quase rindo da declaração dele.

– Eu só conseguirei fazê-lo se...

– Até parece que é uma obrigação sua. Ah, desculpe, esqueci que você sempre tem que bancar o herói e salvar o dia! Por Merlin, Potter, aquela profecia nojenta não o torna mais capaz de derrotá-lo do que qualquer outro bruxo!

– Não foi o que Dumbledore disse... Não foi o que VOCÊ disse no nosso quinto ano!

– Agora você se importa com o que Dumbledore diz? Se fosse assim você não estaria envolvido com esse tipo de magia. Ou agora vai me dizer que Dumbledore aprova isso?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione não permitiu.

– Aposto que você nem falou com Dumbledore, não é? Porque, se ele soubesse disso, teria feito o mesmo que estou fazendo agora; tentado obrigar você a esquecer essa idéia maluca. HARRY, TEM-UM-MOTIVO-PARA-QUE-NÃO-APRENDAMOS-ARTE-DAS-TREVAS-NA-ESCOLA! E-NEM-DEPOIS-DELA!

– E-ESSE-MOTIVO-NÃO-SE-APLICA-A-MIM! QUE DROGA, HERMIONE, VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO QUERIA SIMPLESMENTE SER IGUAL A TODO MUNDO? MAS ISSO NÃO ACONTECE! ISSO NUNCA VAI ACONTECER! ATÉ MESMO DUMBLEDORE SABE DISSO! ELE SABE QUE EU NÃO PASSO DE UMA ARMA PARA DERROTAR VOLDEMORT, TODOS SABEM DISSO, ENTÃO, QUAL A DIFERENÇA DE COMO ESSA ARMA É USADA?!

– A diferença, Harry – começou Hermione, tentando por tudo no mundo ser paciente –, é que por mais poderoso que você seja, isso pode tomar conta de você! Não, eu não considero que você seja uma arma. Eu te amo, você sabe disso, mas se você deixar esse poder tomar conta, vai acabar prejudicando as pessoas que se preocupam contigo. Porque você faz isso? Eu achei que você me amasse, mas se você realmente o fizesse, não ficaria escondendo tais coisas de mim. Você me contaria e _confiaria_ no meu julgamento.

– Eu confio no seu julgamento Hermione, sempre confiei. Mas você simplesmente _não entende_. Acha que não tentei lhe contar inúmeras vezes? Não podia correr o risco de não terminar os estudos, de não poder finalmente derrotar Voldemort e me ver livre para sempre de tudo.

– Ah, Potter, não me faça rir... – respondeu ela, perdendo a paciência novamente. – NÃO CULPE VOLDEMORT PELA SUA IGNORÂNCIA!

– Ignorância? Ignorância só porque estou tentando fazer o que querem que eu faça?

– NINGUÉM MANDOU VOCÊ USAR MAGIA NEGRA PARA DESCOBRIR SE MARK EVANS ESTAVA ESPIONANDO EM HOGWARTS! NÃO PRECISÁVAMOS QUE VOCÊ FIZESSE ISSO E, NO ENTANTO, VOCÊ O FEZ!

– Ah, sim, como se a Ordem estivesse trabalhando muito para descobrir isso...

– Sim, estava! Minerva interrogou Mark Evans e agora está tudo claro! Mas você não poderia esperar, não é?

– Ah, agora você sabe de tudo... ops, desculpa, esqueci que você sempre soube de tudo... Mas me diga, como é que "a bruxa mais inteligente dessa era" não pode ver que está errada ao menos uma vez?

– EU-NÃO-ESTOU-ERRADA! Pergunte para qualquer um nessa sala! Você está errado! ESTÁ CEGO POR ESSE PODER QUE ACHA QUE DOMINA!

– Voldemort PRECISA ser destruído! Esse é o único modo de fazê-lo! Eu tenho que saber exatamente o que ele vai usar contra mim. Preciso conseguir usar essa magia para me defender e atacar à altura!

– Se igualando a Voldemort, você quer dizer. Já não bastam os poderes das trevas que ele lhe deu, você também quer agir como ele?

– Eu não estou me igualando a ele. Eu não matei aquele monte de gente!

– MAS MATOU BELLATRIX LESTRANGE NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO!

– E você agradece todo dia por isso, afinal, conseguiu trabalho de pesquisa para se manter ocupada o ano inteiro! É só isso que você faz, não é? Mesmo quando EU estou prestes a ir a julgamento, tudo que você consegue pensar é no caso!

– EU ESTAVA PENSANDO EM VOCÊ O TEMPO TODO! A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU QUERIA ERA LHE PERDER, mas você não tem razão. A minha vida não se restringe a isso, mas a sua, pelo jeito, resume-se a lutar contra Voldemort.

– E NÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE EU VIVI ESSES ANOS TODOS?

– Pois deveria ter considerado melhor isso antes de envolver outras pessoas na sua vida! Será que nunca vai parar para pensar que suas ações têm conseqüências na vida dos outros?

– Se está falando de si mesma, então me desculpe. Você tem razão, eu não deveria tê-la envolvido nunca. Sabia que seria demais para você!

– Você está certo, Potter! É demais para mim – declarou ela, tirando a aliança e pondo-a sobre a mesa de centro.

– SABIA QUE SUA GRANDE INTELIGÊNCIA NÃO SERIA SUFICIENTE PARA ISSO, GRANGER! MAS EU NÃO QUERO SABER DA SUA INTELIGÊNCIA, NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ! – disse Harry, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

Hermione recuou imediatamente sob o efeito de tais palavras e o encarou com incredulidade. Indignada com a declaração dele, simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e partiu, batendo a porta de Grimmauld Place, número doze.

* * *

Harry também batera a porta assim que entrara no quarto, não esquecendo de colocar feitiços anti-aparatação, para que não fosse perturbado por ninguém. Atirara-se de bruços na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando sufocar os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente.

Era difícil descrever o que estava pensando no momento, mas sabia definir muito bem o sentimento que lhe dominava. Raiva e o mais puro ódio. Depois de tudo que passaram juntos, Hermione novamente desistira de tudo. Por causa de uma briga idiota e de um assunto que não tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento dos dois, ela pusera tudo a perder; ignorara tudo de bom que tinham vivido e jogara na sua cara, sem necessidade, verdades que ele mesmo tinha vergonha de admitir.

Harry não tinha idéia do que faria agora. Estava sozinho e isolado, por mais que seus "amigos" estivessem do outro lado da porta. Não importava. Eles não entenderiam mesmo o que estava passando. Por melhores que fossem suas intenções, não poderiam fazer nada para mudar a situação. Na verdade, nunca tentaram fazer nada, como se não se importassem realmente. A única pessoa que Harry contara como certa era Hermione, acreditando que ela lhe apoiaria não importando o que acontecesse; mas, infelizmente, agora ele descobrira que estivera enganado durante todo o tempo. Ela fora justamente a primeira pessoa a abandoná-lo no momento em que mais necessitava de apoio.

Não entendia como confiara nela. Um ano depois – ele não deveria ter se enganado ao pensar que um ano depois as coisas continuariam como estavam antes dele partir. A discussão por ela criada era uma prova irrefutável de que toda a esperança por ele depositada em um possível futuro entre os dois fora um erro. Assim como ele, Hermione mudara. E, assim como ele, afastara-se dos pontos em comum que tinha com o noivo.

Analisando de outro ponto, Harry percebera que não deveriam ter ficado juntos para começo de conversa. Não sabia por que ela aceitara a reconciliação se não o amava realmente, se não estava disposta a aceitar as conseqüências de ser a namorada de Harry Potter.

Talvez ele também não a amasse realmente, talvez tudo não passasse de uma louca obsessão. O amor de que todos falavam não passava de uma farsa. O amor que supostamente um dia seus pais sentiram era uma mentira, algo fantasioso inventado por alguém cruel que só pretendera fazê-lo sofrer.

Todas as afirmações sobre o suposto amor que sua mãe por ele sentira não passavam de uma ficção. Nem ao menos a visão que ele tinha dos pais ao se aproximar de um dementador deveria ser real. Ele não tinha como saber se a voz que lhe murmurava no fundo de sua mente não passava de um delírio.

– Você não deveria ter feito isso, Harry. Por que contestar Hermione se ela estava certa?

– Ela não estava certa! – ele respondeu raivosamente, quase cuspindo as palavras contra sua própria mãe.

– Então por que você está com tanta raiva do que ela disse?

– EU NÃO ESTOU COM RAIVA DO QUE ELA DISSE, ESTOU COM RAIVA DO QUE ELA FEZ! – respondeu Harry, sem nem levantar a cabeça para encarar o vulto ao seu lado.

– Ela só fez isso porque se importa com você...

– ELA NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM ALÉM DELA MESMA!

– Isso é mentira, é por isso que ela foi embora.

– Ela foi embora porque se importa comigo? – perguntou Harry, extremamente sarcástico.

– Não, ela foi embora porque se importa com a filha de vocês.

Antes que pudesse pedir uma explicação melhor, alguma coisa o trouxe de volta à realidade, impedindo que a escuridão dominasse sua mente. O ruído de alguém chamando seu nome do outro lado da porta.

– Harry, abra! – ordenava uma voz familiar.

– Vá embora! – resmungou ele, sem ter certeza, nem se importar, se era ouvido pela pessoa que o chamava.

– Harry, abra, nós só queremos conversar com você.

– EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR! – respondeu ele, dessa vez colocando mais força em sua voz.

– Nós _precisamos_ conversar, Harry – falou, enfaticamente.

– ENTÃO CONVERSEM ENTRE VOCÊS, EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – gritou Harry, usando toda sua certeza para tentar sustentar, mentalmente, o feitiço anti-aparatação do quarto.

– Você vai abrir a porta, Harry?

– Não – disse Harry, com a voz mais fraca. Ele próprio não estava mais tão forte quanto antes, pois a magia negra que praticava para manter-se isolado estava exaurindo suas forças.

Com um estrondo, a porta foi jogada do outro lado do quarto e uma aura de poder resplandeceu daquele bruxo que parara no portal, observando o jovem atirado sobre a cama.

Harry levantara-se de ímpeto para enfrentar Dumbledore. Com a varinha em punho, ele aproximou-se do diretor de Hogwarts fuzilando-o com o olhar.

– Saia da minha frente! – ordenou Harry.

– Não. Nós _vamos_ conversar. Estão todos lhe esperando para começar a reunião da Ordem.

– Eu não quero saber de você e de sua maldita Ordem, AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! – ele gritou mais uma vez, embora estivesse com a voz insegura. Sentia o quarto girar a sua volta e buscou apoio no dossel da cama.

– Harry, por favor, deixe-me ajudar... – pediu Dumbledore.

Ainda cambaleante e com a cicatriz ardendo em sua testa, Harry apontou a varinha diretamente para o rosto de Dumbledore. Sem parar para pensar, agiu imediatamente, lançando uma Maldição Imperdoável no diretor.

O grito de Dumbledore ecoou pelo resto da casa, mas Harry permaneceu impassível. Usando um feitiço negro que ele julgara não conhecer, ele silenciou o diretor, fazendo-o cair em um sono profundo. Harry não se importara realmente em ter certeza de que Dumbledore ainda estava vivo. Tudo que fez foi sair correndo do quarto, passar pelos membros atônitos da Ordem e ir embora sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Ao sair do Largo Grimmauld, Harry tinha apenas uma certeza em mente: precisava encontrar Hermione. Aparatou na entrada de Hogsmeade e caminhou pelas ruas quase desertas do povoado até chegar à antiga casa de Hermione.

As luzes estavam apagadas, deixando-a na mais completa escuridão, mas Harry ainda tinha esperanças de que ela estivesse lá dentro. Bateu à porta várias vezes inutilmente, Hermione não respondia.

Harry não entendia por que ela estava fazendo isso, por que ela não abria a porta para ele. Ela estava lá dentro, tinha que estar. Não havia nenhum outro lugar aonde ela pudesse ter ido, havia?

Desejara que ela não tivesse partido, que apenas o chamasse para uma conversa longe dos outros em que ele explicaria tudo; que ela o ouvisse, que ela compreendesse. Era por isso que viera ali, precisava fazê-la compreender e não simplesmente desistir de tudo. Precisava dela ao seu lado, ou não teria motivos para continuar, porque ele fazia isso por Hermione, ele lutava para proteger pessoas como ela.

Ela estava certa, Tom Riddle estava certo; ele era muito parecido com Voldemort. Porém, em uma coisa ele era diferente. Uma pequena diferença que os mantinha de lados opostos: ele tinha a quem proteger; enquanto tudo pelo que Voldemort lutava não passava de um sonho sem nexo.

Cansado de não obter resposta, Harry começou a chamar pelo nome de Hermione. Primeiro o fazia em um tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal, mas poucos minutos depois já estava gritando alto o suficiente para acordar a vizinhança.

As janelas começaram a se abrir, mas Harry não se importou nem um pouco – tudo o que ele queria era que Hermione parasse de fingir que não fora para casa. Ela precisava abrir a porta e deixá-lo entrar ou anular os feitiços que o impediam de aparatar do lado de dentro. Sabia que Dumbledore os fizera por segurança depois que eles se mudaram para Grimmauld Place, mas agora desejava não tê-lo permitido.

Ao longe ele conseguia ouvir os murmúrios das pessoas que saíam à rua. Ninguém ousava se aproximar, estavam atônitas diante da atitude de Harry. Furioso, virou-se para a sua platéia e gritou:

– O QUÊ VOCÊS QUEREM?

Uma criança que observava de perto correu para esconder-se atrás da mãe. Harry ainda pôde ouvir o que ela choramingava:

– O Harry Potter gritou comigo...

Apesar de tudo, ele estava muito confuso com a situação. Toda aquela gente ali, apenas o observando, como se quisessem ajudá-lo, mas não o fizessem por pura diversão. Diversão, ele não passava disso. O Profeta Diário sempre o colocando sob holofotes, criando calúnias, e depois Hermione inventando aquela idéia besta de ele dar ao Quibbler uma entrevista. Na época, ele se importara, mas não tanto quanto agora; parecia ser a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para tentar dar às pessoas uma verdade em que pudessem acreditar. Nesse momento, estava profundamente arrependido de tê-lo feito. Perdera tempo contando a horrível experiência que tivera no Departamento de Mistérios e o fizera em vão; ninguém acreditara nele.

Não que ele quisesse receber alguma carta de apoio, até porque sabia que isso não seria possível, mas queria sim que as pessoas de alguma forma ajudassem. Que alguém se pronunciasse e dissesse "Nós sabemos que Fudge está errado e que ele deveria deixar de ser Ministro", ou algo assim, mas não houvera nada. Ao contrário, as pessoas continuavam a encará-lo como se ele fosse uma espécie de entretenimento, como se dissessem "Hei, sabemos que uma guerra está acontecendo, mas para que nos preocupar se podemos passar o tempo rindo dos depoimentos malucos de Harry Potter?".

Ninguém se pronunciara e, provavelmente, ninguém acreditara nele. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, o garoto-prodígio de Dumbledore, que experimentava alucinações quando a cicatriz doía e que se unira a Voldemort em sua incansável busca por poder. Estava cansado disso, mas sentia-se impotente diante do mundo. Nem Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso que Harry já conhecera, conseguira lutar contra a conspiração armada pelo Ministério.

Sentou-se na sarjeta dando as costas para a casa, mirando o chão, tentando ignorar os outros. Um vulto se aproximou e chamou seu nome, obrigando-o a levantar os olhos.

– O quê? – perguntou ele, encarando o sujeito com impaciência.

– Queira entregar sua varinha e me acompanhar, por favor – ordenou o homem, ameaçando Harry com a própria varinha.

Harry pensou em reagir e tentar uma fuga, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não obteria sucesso diante do homem alto e ruivo a sua frente. Colocou a mão no bolso e se levantou, como se estivesse prestes a obedecer, fingir render-se, mas, ao invés disso, estuporou o bruxo a sua frente, sentindo no mesmo instante algum feitiço atingir suas costas e o fazer perder os sentidos.

* * *

P.S.: Capítulo sob influência de uma forte crise de abstinência de "The West Wing"... não notem se parecer que eu meti política no meio... 

P.S. 2: Ninguém quer me adotar? Eu prometo que serei boa filha, que estudarei bastante e me comportarei direitinho... mas meu pai quer que eu saía de casa só porque ele ficou maluco.... :´(

P.S. 3: ah, agora chegamos na parte de revisar as reviews... aff, **Fernanda Mac-Ginity**, querida... ah, como eu queria ver a sua cara depois desse capítulo =P não atira no Harry não... eu já prendi ele, ok? Ele vai ter o julgamento dele e tudo...e não adianta, ele é besta por natureza... meninos...**Kakazinha**: cap novo da neninha!! Cap novo da neninha!! XDDD Como você sabia da briga? Você e sua bola de cristal... nhai, briga feia, os dois acabaram separados e o Harry preso... tadinho... vai ir pra cadeia e a Mione nem se importa :´( **Heitor**: eu também espero ter bastante inspiração, porque eu AMO escrever... continua lendo, ok? Estamos perto do final agora... **Amanda Neves**: Sim, ela está quase acabando (mais um 4 capítulo, eu acho =S) Não, lá no Potterish tinha o mesmo número de cap... até eu atualizava aqui primeiro... me diz uma coisa, você é da family H², não é? **Angela Miguel**: ae, garota, também estou lendo sua fic, quando eu terminar eu vou ser boazinha e deixar uma review, ok? Curiosidade? Bom, isso é normal, não? Esse capítulo também tenho uma questão para vocês: "Hermione não foi mesmo para Hogsmeade ou ela estava só ignorando o Harry?" **Hugo**: está aí o capítulo e o próximo não deve demorar tanto quanto esse já que agora estou de férias e já comecei o 13... **Aya**: é, o Harry aprendendo magia negra... que feio, não? **Sara Lecter**: Que sobrenome lindo o seu, não? Bom, já que vocês queriam tanto, está aí o Intenções Ambíguas, o próximo capítulo tem o título temporário de "prisioneiro", mas é capaz de eu mudar até o final e, se Deus quiser, ele sai em menos de duas semanas... E que circustâncias estranhas foram essas em que você leu Cogitari? Sobre os mails... recebi a review que você deixou pra DM e pra Invasão... e esse agora, da Cogitari. **Jéssy**: bem, já te dei a resposta... vou continuar sim, até o último capítulo do final XD Obrigada por comentar e continue lendo, prometo que vou torturá-los só mais um pouquinho =P

**Próximo capítulo:** Dumbledore está ferido (alguém ainda se lembra da frase que eu coloquei no cap anterior "Somebody´s going to the Emergency, Somebofy´s going to the jail?") e Minerva tem que proteger Hermione, mas para onde as duas foram? Harry acorda em um lugar não muito agradável e... é, acho que é isso... não vou contar mais... e acho que vou ter que fazer uns dois capítulos a mais... (e olhem que esse capítulo aqui foi longo, o mais longo de todos... deu 3116 palavras... 9 pág do Word) COMENTEM!


	14. Verdades e Mentiras

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:**

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry encontra um amiguinho!!! =P E Mione chega em casa. Em casa? (sic)

**Disclaimer: **Bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E, A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ SEJA EU OU A CAROL, VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO ALGUM SOBRE ELA!!! 

A/N: Esse capítulo demorou, não? É a vida... eu precisava tirar umas férias e aproveitei que a minha amiga veio pra tomar uma overdose de glicose que me deixou de ressaca por uma semana... e quando eu estou chapada de chocolate e balas, não consigo nem digitar as letras na ordem certa, sorry. Mas agora já terminei esse capítulo, amanhã começo o outro (dêem um tempo, já é uma hora da manhã e eu tenho que acordar às 6!). Enquanto esperam, vocês podem ler a tradução da fic que estou fazendo (é só ir no meu profile e ver), se chama "Sob Suspeita", ou então, leiam "Linhas do Destino", que estou escrevendo com a Gala ou então vão no "Favorite Stories" no meu profile). Espero que gostem...

A/N 2: ah, eu vou bater no que fica só fazendo bagunça com os capítulos! Tive que enviar o capítulo de novo pq ele não colocou a maldita linha horizontal pra separar as cenas! bbbbbbrrrrrrrr

****

**Capítulo Treze – Verdades e Mentiras... **

__

_"'Cause you're turning me inside out, _

_You're breaking all these promises we made. ___

_Maybe time will make it right. ___

_Yeah, you're turning me inside out. ___

_It's taking all my strength and will to stay. ___

_Maybe time will make it right."_

_– VonRay, "Inside Out"_

* * *

Tudo era escuridão. Sons alcançavam seus ouvidos, indicando que não estava sozinho. Deitado de lado sobre algo duro, abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor. Com a claridade do lugar que agora invadia sua vista, pôde notar que barras de metal delimitavam o lugar onde estava; descobriu também que estava deitado sobre o frio chão de cimento. Não havia mais nada na cela além de uma pia. Estava preso.

Havia pessoas nas outras celas também. Algumas delas conversavam, observando-o com um estranho interesse, outras mantinham silêncio. Harry não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Sua cabeça estava doendo e tinha certeza que muitas horas se passaram desde que comera pela última vez. Pela minúscula janela gradeada, existente em um nos cantos da cela, podia ver o sol que brilhava do lado de fora. Horas haviam se passado desde quando o deixaram ali, mas ele não podia afirmar com certeza, pois estivera desacordado durante todo o tempo. Sua mais recente lembrança limitava-se aos gritos incessantes que dera em busca de Hermione, em Hogsmeade.

Sabia por que estava ali; o Ministério queria prendê-lo há muito tempo. Só não entendia por que não o levavam logo a julgamento, se normalmente o faziam no mesmo dia. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse intervindo, ele pensou, mas logo se lembrou que Dumbledore não podia nem sair de Hogwarts, quanto mais dar conselhos que fossem obedecidos por Fudge. Isto é, se ele tivesse voltado para a escola depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Perguntara a si mesmo se alguém o visitaria, pelo menos para esclarecer as coisas; ou se fora esquecido ali, como parecia ter acontecido com a maioria das outras pessoas naquele lugar. O prisioneiro da cela vizinha se aproximou sorrateiramente e murmurou:

– Estão dizendo que você está aqui porque ajudou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Isso é verdade?

Confuso, Harry apenas negou balançando a cabeça. Para seu aborrecimento, isso pareceu não ser suficiente para o outro prisioneiro.

– Eu sabia que o Harry Potter nunca faria isso, não é?

– Não, eu não faria.

– Então por que o prenderam aqui, Harry Potter?

– Porque Fudge quer convencer a população de que está fazendo alguma coisa – Harry respondeu. Apesar de não estar com vontade de manter uma conversação, não queria ser rude. O outro só estava tentando se distrair e, pelo menos, ele parecia um pouco mais são que os outros que ocupavam as celas adjacentes.

– Ele faz isso há bastante tempo, não é mesmo? Primeiro prende qualquer um que use Artes das Trevas e tenta jogá-los pelo véu, depois fecha Durmstrang e tenta invadir Hogwarts…

– Ainda não entendi isso – resmungou Harry.

– Como?

– Ainda não entendi isso. Como o Fudge consegue fechar Durmstrang, sendo Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra e não da Bulgária?

– Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença… Fudge tem _contatos_, não entende, Potter?

– É claro que entendo, Fudge manda em todo mundo, não é? E todos aceitam isso de cabeça baixa… Quer saber? Essas pessoas têm o Ministro que merecem! – falou Harry, irritado.

Se Harry tivera alguma intenção de manter uma conversa produtiva com o prisioneiro a sua frente, desistira no momento que a raiva começara a tomar conta de si.

– Como se adiantasse alguma coisa…

– NINGUÉM SE IMPORTOU!!! NINGUÉM NUNCA SE IMPORTA EM OUVIR A VERDADE!

– Talvez não seja que eles não _quisessem;_ mas sim, que não _pudessem_ ouvir a verdade, Potter.

– AH, É, ESQUECI COMO SÃO COVARDES, TODOS SÃO COVARDES! ATÉ MESMO OS PR"PRIOS COMENSAIS, QUE NÃO CONSEGUEM NEM DIZER O NOME DO SEU "GRANDE" MESTRE!

O prisioneiro recuou diante de tais palavras e Harry não se importaria em continuar. Foi quando se aproximaram dois sujeitos pelo corredor que separava as celas. Um deles completamente desconhecido, provavelmente o carcereiro; o outro… o outro era alguém que Harry conhecia muito bem, mas não esperava que aparecesse ali. Na verdade, não esperava que ninguém aparecesse ali; então percebeu que Lupin só o visitara por alguma possível ordem de Dumbledore.

É, por isso. Uma ordem de Dumbledore. Não havia outra explicação para o fato de que alguém ainda procurara fingir demonstrar algum interesse no que acontecia com ele. No momento em que percebeu isso, desejou que Lupin não tivesse vindo; que, como Hermione, parasse de fingir que se importava com ele.

A cela foi destrancada e o estranho o chamou. Harry levantou os olhos, mas estava incerto do que deveria fazer. Os outros prisioneiros observavam a cena. Não era muito comum alguém andar por aquele corredor; a não ser que fosse para trazer algum novo preso, ou para acompanhar até o tribunal os que ali estavam. Lupin entrou na cela em silêncio; a única pessoa a dizer alguma coisa fora aquele que falara com Harry alguns minutos antes.

– Ah, então o julgamento de Harry Potter vai ser tão rápido quanto o esperado, não é, Lupin?

– Cale a boca, Karkaroff! – resmungou o carcereiro, enquanto Lupin pegava Harry pelo braço e o guiava pelos corredores por onde viera segundos antes.

* * *

Já passava das onze horas da noite quando Hermione e Minerva chegaram ao Aeroporto de Edimburgo, vindas no último vôo que partira do aeroporto Stansted, de Londres. Viajaram sem carregar quase nenhuma bagagem; McGonagall levava apenas uma bolsa e insistira para que partissem o mais rápido possível, dissera que poderiam buscar os pertences de Hermione no dia seguinte.

Ambas estavam nervosas e caladas; caminhando a passos curtos, rápidos e firmes pelas ruas de Edimburgo, observando o silêncio que dominava a noite.

– Minerva, não seria mais fácil se aparatássemos? – perguntou Hermione.

– Shhhh! – repreendeu a professora ao pararem em frente a um prédio alto e antigo, com tijolos à mostra. – Já chegamos.

McGonagall cumprimentou o porteiro ao entrar no saguão, agindo como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. Entraram no elevador e subiram até o oitavo andar.

Ao saírem, Hermione olhou a sua volta. O hall em que estavam não era muito grande e tinha as paredes cobertas por um papel aveludado vermelho-escuro, com pequenos detalhes dourados em forma de grifos, assim como o grande tapete que encobria o piso. Não havia janelas, somente duas portas antigas que se opunham uma à outra em cada lado do corredor.

A professora tirou da bolsa um pequeno molho de chaves e abriu a porta à direita. Hermione foi a primeira a entrar. Às suas costas, Minerva tornou a trancar a porta e caminhou até a janela da sala, onde uma coruja a aguardava.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada, enquanto McGonagall lia o bilhete com interesse.

– É de Arthur. Dumbledore está no St. Mungus…

– O quê? Como? – precipitou-se Hermione, ansiosa para saber o que acontecera.

– Eu não sei… acho melhor eu ir até lá, mas antes venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Hermione assentiu. Seguiu McGonagall, atravessando a sala e entrando pela porta que a professora abrira no meio de um curto corredor.

O quarto era decorado com simplicidade, mas isso não o impedia de possuir uma atmosfera aconchegante e convidativa ao repouso.

Limitou-se a deixar seu corpo desabar sobre a cama, fechando os olhos e tentando esquecer as tristes lembranças, reprimindo as lágrimas teimosas que se formavam contra a sua vontade. Sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado e abriu os olhos novamente.

– Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Minerva, sentada ao seu lado.

– Vou – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

– Eu preciso ver como Alvo está. Se quiser comer alguma coisa, pode ir à cozinha, fique à vontade. Se precisar, a Srta. Lovegood mora atravessando o hall.

– 'brigada.

McGonagall retirou-se, deixando-a sozinha. Não muito tempo depois, a atmosfera do lugar a envolveu, mergulhando Hermione em um profundo sono sem sonhos.

* * *

A sala era escura e Harry sentiu um arrepio de frio ao entrar nela, apesar de estarem no final da primavera. Lupin entrou logo depois e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry sentou-se em um banco de pedra próximo à parede, sem nem ao menos se importar com o fato de não estar sozinho.

Esperava que Lupin ficasse parado do outro lado da sala, apenas o observando, mas, ao invés disso, Remo aproximou-se calmamente e sentou no mesmo banco, bem próximo a ele.

– Eu vim assim que soube da prisão.

– Que bom! – respondeu Harry, irônico, sem levantar os olhos. – Então, quando posso sair daqui?

– Eu não acho que depois do que…

– Depois do quê? – interrompeu Harry. – Qual o problema que o grande Alvo Dumbledore ainda não deu um jeito para me tirar daqui?

– Ele está incapacitado no momento, por isso eu vim.

– Ah, você veio para substituir Dumbledore, por que senão nem teria vindo, não é? ENTÃO NÃO FINJA QUE SE IMPORTA COMIGO!

– Eu me importo…

– Claro que se importa, mas esquece que o "James" da minha assinatura não passa de apenas um nome. EU NÃO SOU O MEU PAI! Não sou James Potter, o garoto popular, amado por toda escola!

– Ninguém está dizendo isso, Harry!

– E nem precisam! Você acha que eu não noto quando vocês olham para mim? Tudo que querem é ver o meu pai, querem que eu seja perfeito como ele.

– Você está é agindo como um idiota! Quanto tempo passou lutando para provar que não merecia atenção pelo que fazia? E agora me diga, Harry, o que você tem feito ultimamente?

– Está dizendo que eu só quero chamar atenção?

– Harry…

– É claro que estou só querendo chamar atenção! É só por isso que eu quero acabar com Voldemort! Imagina só as honras que ganharei com isso!

– Eu não sei se é por isso… talvez seja por outro motivo…

– Outro motivo? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

– Primeiro você começa a estudar Artes das Trevas, depois ataca a pessoa que mais combate Voldemort… tudo o que posso pensar é que você está tentando tomar o lugar dele.

– De Dumbledore?

– De Voldemort.

– COM CERTEZA É ISSO QUE EU QUERO! – cuspiu Harry. – Por isso, é melhor você tomar cuidado. Se quero tomar o lugar dele, é melhor eu começar a matar mestiços como você!

Lupin recuou e Harry sorriu ao ver o medo estampado no rosto do professor. Estava cansado de ser bonzinho, de fingir que era inocente das acusações. Ninguém acreditaria nele mesmo, então por que não cometer os atos pelos quais ele era acusado?

Mesmo não tendo varinha, Harry estava confiante de que estudara o suficiente para lançar um feitiço. A raiva que estava sentindo seria o suficiente, teria que ser. Harry não gritou, nem tentou atacar Lupin fisicamente; tudo o que fez foi ficar sentado bem onde estava e murmurar o feitiço.

– Avada Kedavra – ele disse, fazendo Lupin cair desacordado no chão.

* * *

Minerva chegou ao St. Mungus no início da madrugada e encontrou Lupin fazendo vigília à porta do quarto de Dumbledore, no 4° andar. Com um olhar significativo, ela o questionou sobre o estado do grande bruxo que se encontrava atrás daquela porta. Lupin logo explicou que o diretor não estava muito mal e que, naquele momento, dormia. Com isso, McGonagall pôde acalmar-se um pouco depois daquela longa e agitada noite. Respirou fundo para clarear as idéias e pensar nos acontecimentos, para assim poder analisar as possíveis conseqüências.

– Como está Hermione? – Lupin perguntou depois de um tempo, quando ambos sentaram encarando a parede oposta.

– Eu a levei para a minha casa.

– Bem sensato. Soube o que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram?

– Não, só me disseram que Alvo estava aqui…

– Harry o atacou e foi atrás de Hermione em Hogsmeade. Foi lá que o prenderam.

– Potter está preso? – McGonagall ficou um pouco surpresa.

– No Ministério – confirmou Lupin. – Fudge recusa a se pronunciar, mas até onde eu soube, estão acusando-o de ajudar Voldemort a fugir.

– Você o viu?

– Fui lá assim que Kingsley informou a Ordem.

– Como Potter reagiu?

– Me atacou com uma Maldição da Morte – Lupin disse. Ao ouvir isso, o queixo de McGonagall caiu; não esperava que seu ex-aluno fosse capaz de cometer tal ato. – Não funcionou apropriadamente porque ele não tinha uma varinha.

– E ele não tentou pegar a sua?

– Eu não a tinha, precisei deixá-la ao entrar no Ministério.

– Entendo – McGonagall ponderou por alguns instantes. – Você acha que há alguma possibilidade de libertarmos Potter?

– Não enquanto Fudge estiver no governo. Foi uma decisão populista; apesar do povo respeitá-lo pelo medo, as coisas podem mudar de figura se Fudge "provar" que está realmente fazendo alguma coisa e isso não será bom para nós.

– Como podem acreditar que Potter está ajudando Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou McGonagall, ainda duvidando do que Lupin lhe dissera.

– Ele deu provas suficientes esta noite, não? As pessoas que não o conhecem como nós conhecemos seriam facilmente enganadas se essas provas viessem a público. Minerva, acha que vale a pena tentarmos libertar Harry?

– Como assim, Lupin? É claro que acho! Além do mais, Hermione está na Escócia, não há muito risco…

– Você acha que ele poderia atacar mais alguém? Acha que ela corre risco se ele for libertado?

– Bem, ele já tentou encontrá-la essa noite, não duvido que a primeira coisa que ele fará quando sair daqui será procurá-la novamente. Acho que, no fundo, ele se arrepende do que fez, mesmo que não demonstre isso. De qualquer forma, antes de mais nada, precisamos saber o que Dumbledore acha da situação.

– Se ele aceitar iniciar uma campanha contra Fudge, acredito que a Srta. Lovegood reuniu provas suficientes para nos dar essa vitória, mas para isso, precisamos reunir todos os aliados.

– Se vamos agir, precisamos trazer todos os aurores para o nosso lado, antes de mais nada. São os aurores que a população realmente teme – pensou ele para si mesmo, embora pronunciasse em voz alta.

– Acha que consegue fazer isso, Lupin?

– Não tenho muita certeza, mas com a ajuda de Shacklebolt e Dawlish, talvez tenhamos algum sucesso.

– Alvo precisará contatar o Ministério da Bulgária; eles já demonstraram a intenção de prestar auxílio a um possível golpe.

– Minerva, mas e se, por acidente, estivermos dando uma oportunidade para Voldemort ascender ao poder?

McGonagall parou por um minuto, pensativa.

– Tem razão, Remo. Se tirarmos Fudge do Ministério, precisamos ter em mente alguém que possa substituí-lo.

– Amélia Bones… – ele novamente pensou em voz alta. – Ela tem uma boa carreira no Ministério, sua aceitação entre os bruxos não deixa a desejar… tudo que precisamos é garantir aos membros da Wizengamot que não há nada para temer uma vez que Fudge esteja impotente.

– Pois é. Essa, provavelmente, será a tarefa mais árdua – respondeu McGonagall.

– Acho que mais difícil vai ser controlar o gênio de Harry.

– A situação não está muito boa, não é? Normalmente poderíamos contar com Hermione para falar com ele, mas, diante dos últimos acontecimentos, não ouso pedir tal coisa a ela.

– Eu até falaria com ele, mas temo que Harry fique muito decepcionado ao ver que não alcançou seu objetivo – declarou Lupin.

– Você precisa falar com os aurores, Remo. Conte a Kingsley tudo o que aconteceu, peça ajuda. Fale com nossos contatos no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Eu fico com Alvo e lhe mando uma coruja assim que me deixarem falar com ele. Espero que em breve ele esteja em condições…

– Muito bem. Vou conversar com Kingsley ainda esta noite, mas temo que tenha que esperar o amanhecer para contatar nossos outros aliados. Adeus, Minerva, chame se precisar de alguma coisa – despediu-se ele.

– Obrigada, Remo.

Lupin partiu, deixando-a sozinha na calada da noite, esperando que algo acontecesse, que alguém dissesse que Alvo já estava bem e que todo o plano que arquitetaram naquela noite seria bem sucedido.

* * *

Next Chapter

P.S.: ´tá, esse capítulo ficou estranho e meio sem sentido, mas é a vida... pelo menos consegui colocar algumas explicaçõezinhas na cena Minnie/Lupíííííím =P espero que vocês tenham gostado... nada como fazer o Harry atacando um professor enquanto ouve os colegas discutirem sobre a influência dos professores na aula de Psicologia da Educação...

P.S.: povo, dêem uma olhada no meu Profile (clicando no meu nome... ah, já expliquei pra vocês). Estou traduzindo uma fic nova chamada "Sob Suspeita", eu achei ela muito boa e com muita ação... é pós-Hogwarts e, antes que perguntem, não tem nada de meloso ou de romance... (estragando a fic) o máximo que acontece é o Harry saíndo com a Mione e um outro aluno pra segurar vela... também no "Favorite Stories" tem a fic que estou escrevendo com a Gala, chamada "Linhas do Destino", explicitamente H².

P.S.3: agradecendo... **Lori:** que bom que você está gostando, mas vê se lê as duas fics, ouviu? =P **Fama:** Je suis très heureux parce que vous dites d'histoire. Je travaille dur! Merci! (um dia reviso esse comentário, espero que entendas ele =P) **Gaby:** Ah, o Harry sempre foi ignorante mesmo... espero que continue lendo **LuSpíndola:** hehehehehe, foi difícil escrever essa cena, quase tive que atacar minha colega pra ter inspiração.... u.u Ce est la vie... Viu? A Mione foi pra bem longe... Harry tha sofrendo... felix? **Karen:** só gosta de desgraça? Sem problemas, eu também =P **Ligia:** que bom que você gostou... nem me lembrava que você estava acompanhando a fic, que honra! o.o'''''' **Aya:** Continuo betando sim... e você, continue comentando! **Amanda Neves:** Claro que sou da H², está achando que sou o quê? Eu bem que tentei resistir, mas não deu.... **Angela Miguel:** Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Hum, calmaria? Você tem certeza que está falando de mim? =P Um dia me animo a continuar lendo suas fics, sorry, mta coisa na minha cabeça... **Sara Lecter:** oh, céus... oh, vida... oh, azar... com certeza!! SIM, A SENHORA ESCREVEU SCHWARZENEGGER ERRADO!!! =P Não lembro o nome dele nesse filme, mas se você procura um Kimble no cinema, assista "O Fugitivo"... mas eu te perdôo porque você não é um anjo! =P **A Evans B Potter:** você me deixou duas reviews maravilhosas para DM que vou responder aqui. Você salvou capítulo por capítulo? Tsk tsk tsk, eu já tenho tds juntos no mesmo arquivo aqui, era só ter me pedido... mas a gente supera. Bem, não gosto muito do Harry-auror, acho muito clichê... sem contar que acho que ele não seria um bom auror não... "Potter tem demonstrado um certo desprezo pelas regras desde que chegou nessa escola..." Pois é, não sujei as mãos aqui, mas você acha que foi fácil escrever aquele funeral em LdD? Desde aquele dia tenho outra visão do Rony... u.u Eu mantive contato com o Tom? Com certeza! O tempo todo! Afinal, quem você acha que organiza os churrascos semanais na Câmara Secreta? É, o Harry dá uma espadada no titio Voldy... e houve uma fusão, mas não era pra isso acontecer, o Harry não esperava ser possuído... mas essa parte do DM vai ficar mais esclarecida depois do final de Cogitari. Eu também não acho que o Draco ficará bonzinho, mas é que ele ficaria tão perfeito para aquela cena que eu não resisti... e, bom, na verdade não foi a Bella que matou o Sirius, você sabe disso, não? Na verdade, ele foi comido... literalmente. Sobre o cap 7: sim, foi encheção de lingüiça... na verdade, quando leio de novo, me parece que tudo é encheção de lingüiça... mas a gente supera. No cap 8 eu até tinha pensado mesmo em matar o Harry e a Mione ficar com remorso sabe, o clichezinho básico... mas nem eu mesmo controlo meus finais... ah, não foi o Snape que morreu no final de DM não.... não sei quem foi, mas não é um personagem muito importante. Não comento o que você falou sobre a Lily pra não me comprometer. Ponto. Ah, é "a Cogitari" porque o termo "fic" está implícito na oração =P Amei sua review, Aline, você fez exatamente o que eu insisto pro povo fazer, você analisou a fic e disse o que pensava. Te adoro muito, valeu! **Lily Potter:** Hermione com o Potter? Hum, veremos... mas por enquanto é meio difícil, mas bem feito pra ele, ele mereceu ser preso! (autora revoltada com o que escreveu)


	15. A Dama Branca

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary of the chapter: **Quando Harry encontra a Dama Branca, Cogitari Ancilla pode mudar de sentido…

**Disclaimer: **Bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E, A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ SEJA A BILLIE OU A CAROL, VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO ALGUM SOBRE ELA!!!

****

**Capítulo Catorze – A Dama Branca**

__

_"The earth is cool across their eyes;_

_They lie there quietly._

_But I am neither old nor wise;_

_They do not welcome me._

_Where never I walked alone before,_

_I wander in the weeds;_

_And people scream and bar the door,_

_And rattle at their beads."_

_– Dorothy Parker, "The White Lady"_

* * *

Hermione dormiu até a manhã seguinte e, quando levantou, descobriu que Minerva já estava de volta. Sem falar nada e ainda muito sonolenta, Hermione foi até o banheiro. Trancou a porta, entrou debaixo do chuveiro e permaneceu sem realmente abrir os olhos até o momento em que dele saiu, vinte minutos depois. 

Após meia hora, entrou na sala. A manhã estava quente e o aroma de café recém-passado flutuava no ambiente. Lupin e Luna estavam sentados no sofá, em volta da mesa de centro, onde estava depositada uma bandeja com bule e xícaras.

A professora McGonagall entrou na sala não muito tempo depois, trazendo alguns biscoitos. A expressão em seu rosto, por algum motivo, não contribuía em nada para tranqüilizar Hermione. O clima se tornava tenso entre os três quando Lupin resolveu falar.

– Luna, Minerva me disse que você tem provas contra Fudge.

Hermione ficou um pouco confusa; o que mudara em uma noite para que, de repente, a Ordem começasse a conspirar para derrubar o Ministro?

– Provas contra Fudge? – interferiu Hermione.

Minerva imediatamente virou-se para ela e fez um sinal para que Lupin não continuasse a falar.

– Precisamos tirá-lo do cargo se quisermos libertar Harry – antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar, McGonagall esclareceu: – Ele foi preso ontem à noite.

– Há testemunhas e documentos que comprovam a manipulação perpetrada por Fudge sobre os aurores – Luna começou a explicar as provas. – Alguns desses documentos estão escondidos, mantidos em sigilo, mas agora o Departamento de Direito Internacional em Magia tenta trazê-los ao público, embora Fudge esteja acobertando esse fato.

– Nossos aliados concordaram em permitir a publicação desses documentos no _Quibbler_ – informou Lupin. – O que Dumbledore acha disso, Minerva?

– Esperem um minuto – pediu Hermione, raciocinando. – Dumbledore está no St. Mungus, certo?

– Está – Lupin confirmou, tentando prever onde ela queria chegar.

– E Harry foi preso… – Hermione pensou mais um pouco. – Tem alguma ligação entre esses dois fatos?

– Harry foi preso em Hogsmeade enquanto a procurava – informou McGonagall, lançando a Lupin um olhar confidente. – Eu falei com Dumbledore; ele acha que não devemos esperar muito para agir, mas devemos ser prudentes e fazê-lo antes que a prisão de Harry saia no _Profeta Diário_, ou então poderemos ser acusados de inventar falsas acusações contra o Ministro só para libertar Potter.

– Posso atrasar a impressão do Profeta – ofereceu Luna. – Não tenho certeza se é possível, mas acho que vale a pena tentar. Enquanto isso, pode ser que a edição extra do _Quibbler_ fique pronta para impressão nesta manhã mesmo, e até a tarde já teremos o jornal pronto para distribuição.

– Seria bom se Fudge estivesse ocupado demais para perceber o que estamos fazendo… – Lupin pensou alto.

Ainda tentando se inteirar da conversa, Hermione disse:

– Se houvesse alguma forma de tirá-lo do país… – De súbito, ela teve uma idéia. – E se ele fosse para a Bulgária? O Ministro de lá atualmente está subordinado a Fudge. Se ele reportasse algum tumulto, uma pequena revolta ameaçando eclodir em Sofia, se pedisse ajuda…

– Mas como iremos convencer o Ministro búlgaro a dizer isso a Fudge? – perguntou Luna.

– Viktor Krum – disse Hermione simplesmente.

* * *

Dumbledore acordara perto do meio-dia e McGonagall estivera com ele desde então. Neste exato instante, ela estava sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama, esperando que ele completasse o raciocínio. 

–… embora ele ache que não está confuso, Minerva.

– Como, Alvo? – perguntou McGonagall, incerta.

– Harry acredita ter encontrado a solução aliando-se às trevas. Mesmo tendo boas intenções, ele não percebe o quanto isso é perigoso.

– E o que ele fez com você é a melhor prova disso – McGonagall acrescentou.

– O que ele fez comigo foi totalmente justificável, Minerva.

Ela calou-se, chocada. Observou Dumbledore atentamente. O semblante dele continuava tranqüilo como sempre.

– Ele usou uma Imperdoável, Alvo! Se isso fosse justificável, a pena não seria uma condenação a Azkaban!

A resposta não lhe ocorreu imediatamente. McGonagall fizera um questionamento complexo, que necessitava de uma boa justificativa.

– Ele não deve ser julgado como qualquer bruxo, Minerva.

– Eu entendo que você queira… protegê-lo. Depois de tudo pelo que ele passou, admito que eu mesma tento fazê-lo, mas isso tem um limite, Alvo.

– Não julgue Harry Potter pelo que ele fez. Ele ainda é o mesmo que conhecemos.

– Claro que é. Só que agora, além de andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts no meio da noite, ele ataca bruxos inocentes!

– Talvez não tão inocentes assim… – pensou Dumbledore em voz alta.

– Ah, Alvo! Tenha o mínimo de sensatez! Já imaginou se eu não tivesse tirado Hermione de Londres a tempo? – perguntou Minerva, revoltada.

– Harry não teria feito nada contra ela – afirmou Dumbledore, categoricamente.

– Por que você diz isso? Teria dito o mesmo ontem, se alguém supusesse que ele lhe atacaria?

– Sinceramente não sei, mas ele se importa com Hermione.

– Pensei que ele se importasse com você! Pensei que se importasse com o mundo bruxo e com a responsabilidade que carrega!

– A mesma responsabilidade que tem acabado com ele por esses anos todos. Não podemos fechar os olhos para o motivo pelo qual ele está fazendo isso tudo.

– Eu não digo fechar os olhos, mas sim abri-los para as conseqüências das decisões que ele toma.

– Harry está tentando fazer o que pode. Não está vendo, Minerva? Eu deveria ter feito algo mais, não simplesmente dizer que as observações dele estavam erradas. Ele começou a usar magia negra para provar que eu não estava certo. Se eu o avisasse que a mandaria investigar, ele talvez não tivesse se precipitado tanto. Esse foi o meu erro. Achei que ele deixaria passar, mas me enganei; principalmente no fato de que ele aceitaria ficar preso naquela casa horrível, sem poder ajudar em nada. Ele me alertou sobre isso anos atrás e eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção – concluiu Dumbledore.

– Alvo, não se culpe pelas atitudes dele. Potter poderia ter pedido ajuda se...

– Ele pediu ajuda a Lupin, pediu ajuda a mim e eu neguei.

– Nós fizemos o possível.

– Ele é um membro da Ordem da Fênix, Minerva, e deveria ser tratado como tal. No entanto, decidimos excluí-lo da investigação, fazer tudo às escondidas, quando poderíamos ter conseguido aliados valiosos se tivéssemos dado esse conhecimento a todos da Ordem.

– Você teve suas razões para manter o sigilo, Alvo. Potter não pode exigir saber de cada passo que damos.

– Tudo o que estamos fazendo, cada movimento nosso nessa guerra, o afeta diretamente. Ele tem o _direito_ de saber.

McGonagall calou-se, ainda contrariada.

– Ele só está tentando fazer o possível para ajudar, Minerva. Eu contei a ele a Profecia e ela diz que Harry teria um poder para destruir Voldemort. Claramente, Harry acha que esse poder está diretamente ligado à magia negra. Vê? Esse foi mais um engano de minha parte. Fui presunçoso o suficiente para acreditar que a Profecia se explicava por si mesma e que ele a entendera; não parei para pensar que talvez não fosse bem assim, nem para ponderar que talvez houvesse outros motivos que fizeram Harry não perguntar mais nada aquele dia.

* * *

Um barulho irritante e insistente ecoava em seus ouvidos. Ele tentara lutar contra, mas só conseguira aumentar a dor que latejava em sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos. Estava de volta à cela. Karkaroff estava batendo nas grades com algum objeto de metal e chamava o seu nome. 

– POTTER! LEVANTE DAÍ, POTTER!

Relutante, Harry sentou-se sem dizer uma palavra. Pelo menos depois que fez isso, Karkaroff parou de irritá-lo, continuando só a falar.

– Então quer dizer que vão tentar derrubar o Ministro só para libertar o famoso Harry Potter? – murmurou ele, percebendo que Harry acordara.

– Do que você está falando? – disse Harry, com a voz sonolenta.

– Ou será que acreditam que há outra forma de tirá-lo daqui? Quero dizer, se é que vão tentar libertá-lo… – comentou Karkaroff, com uma dose de sarcasmo na voz.

– E por que não o fariam?

– Não seria uma boa política deixar o Lord das Trevas andar livremente por aí, não?

– Com certeza que não – respondeu Harry com fúria. – Imagine se ele decide vingar-se daqueles que traíram o juramento…

– Não era disso que eu estava falando, Potter! – Karkaroff procurou atacar para não ter que ficar na defensiva. – Bem que Snape disse que você era pretensioso demais a ponto de não ouvir a voz da razão.

– Snape não sabe de nada.

– _Snape_ – enfatizou Karkaroff – já passou pelo que você está passando. Não diretamente, claro, mas ainda assim…

– E quem disse que me importo com isso? Agora isso não faz diferença alguma, não é como se ele nos fizesse uma "visitinha" aqui.

– Faria diferença se ele viesse? É isto que está dizendo?

Harry deu os ombros, cansado.

– Você não entende, Potter, que não adianta o tirarem dessa prisão se você continua preso em sua própria mente? – Karkaroff insistiu.

– O quê?

– Vamos lá, Potter, acha que ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, o que _est_ acontecendo? Snape me contou e acho melhor você pedir ajuda logo, ou não sairá disso sozinho.

– E o que isso lhe interessa, Karkaroff?

– Boa pergunta, Potter. O que isso me interessa? Talvez seja porque não preciso de dois Lordes das Trevas; acho que um já é o suficiente, obrigado.

Não respondeu e Karkaroff decidiu silenciar, esperando que suas palavras fizessem Harry abrir os olhos para o que estava acontecendo.

Horas passaram antes que a conversa fosse retomada. Karkaroff estava impaciente, mas esperou que Harry pesasse o valor do que ele lhe dissera.

– O que você quer é que eu o liberte, não?

– Talvez… – disse Karkaroff, escondendo a ansiedade.

– Isso pode não acontecer, porque talvez eu não _queira_ que você saia daqui.

– É, você não quer ajudar o mundo bruxo. Quer somente tomar o lugar do Lord das Trevas.

– Não seja idiota, eu não desejaria uma coisa dessas – respondeu Harry, irritado.

– Não?

– Não da maneira que você está pensando.

* * *

Na mente de Harry, pensamentos sem sentido circulavam, confundindo sua razão. Deveria ser noite; o lugar estava silencioso como nunca vira antes, se bem que não passara muito tempo ali. Não importava, deixara de preocupar-se com o lugar onde estava - ficar analisando aquela prisão só o faria sentir-se ainda mais miserável, se é que isto era possível. 

Mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando isolar-se daquela realidade. Seu corpo estava tenso, lembrando o tempo todo das circunstâncias que o trouxeram ali. Sentia como se houvesse a possibilidade fechar os olhos com tanta força que assim pudesse escapar, como se dessa forma sua mente fosse obliviada por alguns abençoados minutos e o prendesse naquele lugar imaginário.

Ele fechava os olhos e tudo o que via era escuridão. Isso não diferia muito do lugar onde seu corpo estava, mas não importava. Em sua mente, ele estava sozinho, tinha paz.

* * *

Luna passara a tarde na redação do _Quibbler_, trabalhando com alguns aliados de Dumbledore para que a edição especial ficasse pronta rapidamente. Pousado sobre sua mesa, estava um pergaminho que a bruxa guardara durante anos, contendo informações que poucos bruxos do mundo conheciam; informações pelas quais ela se sacrificara de muitas formas para conseguir; revelações às quais ela dedicara boa parte de sua vida sem poupar esforços. 

No fundo, ela sempre soubera que algum dia essa pesquisa se faria necessária e que valeria a pena; chegaria a hora em que pudesse aproveitar todo o seu trabalho e receber o reconhecimento tão merecido.

Assim, depois de anos, ela pôde tirar o _Dossiê Fudge_ da gaveta e imprimi-lo nas páginas de uma revista que seria lida por grande parte do mundo bruxo, revelando toda a verdade, sem medo das conseqüências.

* * *

Ele o fazia freqüentemente agora. Era como se fechasse a mente, mas sabia que não funcionava como a oclumência. Não importava. Contanto que conseguisse manter-se afastado dali, nada mais importava. Por momentos, perdia a noção de tempo e espaço; perdia-se em sua própria mente. Havia dias quando, estando longe do conhecimento que lhe dizia o que acontecia ao seu redor, ele perdia a noção do que deveria fazer. Ninguém lhe dizia que deveria comer ou dormir e, mesmo que o fizessem, ele não ouviria. 

Aos poucos, uma nova realidade começou a ser construída em sua mente. Um lugar vazio, mas completamente seguro contra invasões externas, onde ele poderia descansar o tempo necessário, livre de qualquer preocupação.

Continuou assim por tantos dias que logo perdeu a conta. Às vezes voltava à realidade, mas essa transição era sempre pacífica, como se estivesse emergindo de um profundo lago. Era sempre algo que seu corpo estava disposto a fazer, embora seus sentidos dissessem o contrário.

Em uma noite, depois de uma breve conversa com Karkaroff, Harry mergulhou novamente em seu próprio mundo e lá permaneceu submerso por mais tempo do que jamais ficara, sem de maneira alguma perceber isso. Apesar de estar naquele completo vazio, não estava mais em paz, algo o inquietava e a escuridão não o ajudava a se acalmar. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim e não entendia porquê. Apenas desejava que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

Tentando concentrar-se em respirar lentamente, seu inconsciente lembrou-o de algo que sempre o acalmava. Havia uma música, baixinha, brincando com o interior de sua mente. Algo conhecido e extremamente familiar que ele não ouvia há anos. Quando aquele melodioso som começou a espalhar-se ao seu redor, ele percebeu que não conseguia distingüir as palavras cantadas. Ouvia-as como se fosse uma linguagem totalmente diferente da que conhecia.

Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável ao ver que seu mundo estava mudando contra sua vontade. O lugar não estava mais tão escuro quanto antes. Aquela canção parecia preencher tudo naquele momento - ele mesmo se sentia como se não houvesse mais vazio.

_"Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes clyd a chynnes ydyw hon..."_

A escuridão se dissipara quase por completo, dando lugar à claridade de uma luz branca que enchera seus olhos. Apesar de toda aquela luminosidade, sentiu seus olhos pesados e sonolentos. Não queria dormir, queria primeiro entender o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia por que tudo ao seu redor estava mudando, por que aquela música parecia fazer sentido, embora as palavras fossem desconhecidas.

_"Breichiau mam sy'n dyn am danat..."_

Foi somente quando estava pronto para se render ao cansaço que o dominava que algo tomou forma e colocou-se contra a luz que o ofuscava. Uma mulher alta e esbelta, com uma longa túnica branca e pele tão alva que refletia a claridade de tal jeito que a fazia parecer uma miragem. Ela estendeu sua longa mão e tocou na de Harry, fazendo-o dar um passo à frente e se aproximar.

_"Cariad mam sy dan fy mron..."___

Ela continuava cantando, sua voz lenta, hipnótica. Harry levantou os olhos e olhou diretamente nos do rosto a sua frente. Seu coração deveria estar explodindo de emoção ao fazê-lo, no entanto, sua respiração continuava absolutamente normal.

_"Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn..."_

A Dama Branca a sua frente o obrigou a se aproximar ainda mais e o envolveu em um abraço, fazendo Harry repousar o rosto cansado contra seu ombro. Ele podia sentir a maciez da roupa dela e o perfume dos cabelos que caíam perto de seu rosto. O calor do corpo dela passou a envolvê-lo até que ele mergulhasse em um sono muito profundo.

_"Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam…"_

Por longos períodos ele descansava próximo à Dama Branca, em um lugar perfeito que o protegia. Confiara nela desde a primeira vez que a vira; não encontrava motivos para não o fazer, mesmo que nem ao menos soubesse quem ela era.

A Dama Branca lhe era extremamente familiar, mas sentia como se a conhecesse apenas fora dali, sem que aquela misteriosa aura a envolvesse. Preferia encontrá-la naquele lugar, sem dúvida - fora dali tudo era feio e imperfeito.

_Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes ar yr engyl gwynion draw._

Harry acordou muito confortável e quentinho. A Dama o observava prostrada ao seu lado. Ela sorriu e, com um gesto, o convidou a se levantar. Apoiando-se em um dos joelhos, ele o fez, e seu rosto ficou no mesmo nível que o dela. Não sentia mais sono, apenas uma curiosidade inquietante. O olhar dela indicava que a hora tinha chegado, ela responderia às perguntas que ele fizesse.

"Quem é você?" ele perguntou, sem precisar pronunciar as palavras.

– Eu sou a Dama Branca – respondeu ela com a voz doce, aproximando o rosto ainda mais, obrigando Harry a encarar os olhos à sua frente, tão iguais aos seus.

"Por que você veio?"

– Você precisava de mim.

"É," Harry pensou incerto.

– Harry, você já fez tantas coisas... Não pode continuar com isso, já foi longe demais, essa atitude não fará bem algum. Fique calmo, volte a ser quem sempre foi...

– Não posso – declarou Harry. Não queria contrariá-la e também não conseguia mentir. Sua voz saiu seca, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

– Não pode? – perguntou ela, sem soar como uma acusação ou exigência. – Só porque você é aquele que tem que derrotar Voldemort, isso não quer dizer que também precisa tomar o lugar dele.

– Alguém precisa...

– Não, Harry, não precisa. O que você tem que fazer é acabar logo com isso e continuar com a sua vida, não tentar transformá-la na vida de outra pessoa.

– Eu nunca tive uma vida.

– Então, a partir de agora, terá – respondeu ela.

Next Chapter

Próximo capítulo: espero, se tudo der certo, se Deus ajudar e se minha mente brilhante funcionar com maestria (nossa, que exagero…) que no próximo capítulo aconteça o julgamento do Harry. Espero… mas não posso garantir nada, já que, às vezes, minha mente dá uns surtos como esse da Dama Branca…

P.S.: Pra quem não notou (não é, dona Lori?), a primeira cena Harry/Karkaroff desse capítulo (a que Harry diz que não quer ser como Voldemort), se passa depois (um tempo considerável depois...) da cena na casa da Minnie... o Karkaroff não lê mentes não, mas ele é esperto o suficiente para saber que nem o Dumbly pode fazer alguma coisa...

P.S. 2: Então, povo, o que acharam da Dama Branca? Espero que a essa altura todos já saibam quem é, principalmente depois que eu acrescentei essa última cena no capítulo... bem, ela pode ser útil mais pro futuro... we'll see... COMENTEM!!!

P.S. 3: é meu aniver e meu dia foi uma merda, dêem um desconto, no próximo capítulo eu respondo às reviews. E o fanfiction(dot)net ainda está implicando com a formatação do cap, pra variar --


	16. Wizengamot

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:**

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo!! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente

**Summary of the chapter: **The time has arrived. Harry Potter vingou a morte do padrinho; não pensou nas conseqüências. Agora, é hora em que suas ações serão julgadas e cada atitude sua perante a Corte pode ser decisiva para a definição de sua inocência. Ou de sua culpa.

**Disclaimer: **Bom, já que a Jo disse… ESTA HIST"RIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA, E AI DE QUEM TENTAR COPIAR!!! 

**A/N:** Wizengamot Suprema Corte Bruxa (fala sério, só eu que li OdF em inglês? o.o')

**A/N 2:** Quem não percebeu, o Harry passou em torno de seis meses preso (ninguém notou na parte que ele encontra a Dama, os "dias que logo perdeu a conta"?). Então essa é a realidade nesse capítulo: Hermione ficou seis meses morando com a McGonagall, Harry passou seis meses preso… e o que mais aconteceu nesses seis meses será explicado nesse capítulo.

**A/N 3:** Primeiro, quero dizer que esse capítulo é dedicado à minha betinha Ameria que fez eu escrevê-lo! (quem mandou exigir explicações sobre a "morte inútil de Bellatrix em Departamento de Mistérios"?) Espero que gostem.

**A/N 4:** ahhhhhhhh, meu tempo está acabando, eu tenho 8 minutos pra ir pra aula e nem troquei de roupa (autora tendo um surto), mas quero postar esse capítulo pra vocês antes de ir.... então, agradeço a todos os comentários, please, tenham um bom coração e digam o que vocês acharam do julgamento, desculpa pela demora do capítulo, tudo culpa da minha viagem... (eu não devia ter tomado Cirilinha hoje... nem quando escrevi esse capítulo) Como eu disse, o próximo capítulo SERÁ o último, o máximo que virá depois (se vier) será um epílogo. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, depois eu conto todos meus planos para as continuações de Cogitari.... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fui!!!!

****

**Capítulo Quinze – Wizengamot **__

__

_What I must do is all that concerns me, not what the people think. This rule, equally arduous in actual and intellectual life, may serve for the whole distinction between greatness and meanness. It is the harder, because you will always find those who think they know what is your duty better than you know it. It is easy in the world to live after the world's opinion; it is easy in solitude to live after our own; but the great person is one who in the midst of the crowd keeps with perfect sweetness the independence of solitude__ – Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Hermione esperava não ter que ir ao julgamento, mas a Wizengamot não aceitara seu pedido para depor a portas fechadas. Por isso, ali estava ela, entrando no Átrio do Ministério da Magia e escapando do estafante calor que castigava a região central de Londres.

McGonagall, Snape e Dumbledore a acompanhavam desde que saíra da Escócia. Antes, os quatro reuniram-se com Lupin para discutir a defesa preparada. Hermione não acreditava realmente que Harry se redimisse por seus atos, mas isso não a fazia se importar menos. Mesmo que quisesse mantê-lo à distância, não desejava que ele ficasse preso, ou pior, que fosse jogado pelo véu.

Esse fora o motivo pelo qual ela aceitara testemunhar. Era verdade que a intimação da Wizengamot a obrigava a fazê-lo, mas nada a impedia de sentar no banco das testemunhas e se manter calada. Porém, ela não o faria, estava decidida; já ficara longe de Harry tempo suficiente para não guardar rancor algum do ex-noivo.

Com esta idéia em mente, Hermione acompanhou Snape até uma sala reservada às testemunhas, enquanto McGonagall dirigia-se, com Dumbledore, ao tribunal de número dez.

Dumbledore até se oferecera para conversar com Harry antes da audiência, mas Lupin lhe informara que o Ministério não permitiria que o preso encontrasse alguém além da sua Primeira Testemunha de defesa. Mesmo assim, nem mesmo Lupin conseguira falar com ele. Percorrera os corredores frios daquela prisão para vê-lo, mas Harry não estava consciente do que se passava ao seu redor e, desta vez, não percebeu que Lupin lhe visitara.

Harry entrou na Corte sendo conduzido por três guardas. Conhecia aquele tribunal; já estivera nele mais de uma vez, mesmo que, na maior parte das visitas, estivesse sonhando. No centro, estava uma cadeira com correntes de ferro em seus braços. Foi quase jogado sobre ela e mal teve tempo de sentar-se apropriadamente antes de sentir seus pulsos sendo retidos. Sua mente passou a trabalhar mais rápido que o normal, embora seu corpo permanecesse imóvel, preso pelas correntes.

A sua frente, existia uma espécie de bancada que escondia parcialmente as pessoas sentadas atrás dela. Apesar disso, Harry pôde reconhecer Amélia Bones e lembrou-se que Karkaroff comentara algo sobre o fato de ela ter assumido o lugar de Fudge, embora não pudesse identificar muito bem a ocasião em que o ex-comensal lhe passara tal informação.

Ao seu redor, posicionados no que parecia ser uma arquibancada de algum estádio, ele viu muitos bruxos e bruxas com vestes roxas o observando. Não pôde evitar o arrepio de horror que lhe percorreu a espinha; estava sentindo-se como se fosse um animal enjaulado, posto à exibição.

No alto da arquibancada, à direita, reconheceu sua ex-professora de Transfiguração conversando discretamente com Draco Malfoy. McGonagall sorriu para Harry, tentando assegurá-lo de que tudo terminaria bem, mas tudo o que o réu viu naquele sorriso foi um tom de escárnio dirigido diretamente a ele.

– Audiência do dia dezessete de setembro – madame Bones começou a ler um longo pergaminho depois de alguns minutos, sua voz se espalhando pelo lugar e cessando o burburinho que antes dominava a masmorra – para julgar a implicação de Harry James Potter na morte de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, ocorrida em nove de abril do ano que antecede ao corrente. Após análise dos argumentos da acusação e das alegações da defesa, o réu mencionado foi enquadrado sob o Artigo 5º, incisos I, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XLIII, LIV do Estatuto de Proteção aos Bruxos, de 1715. Esta Corte está composta com base nos Artigos 101 e 102, Inciso I, Subdivisão do Capítulo 3, Seção II do Código Internacional de Direito em Magia.

"Inquiridores: Amélia Susan Bones, Ministra da Magia; Emelina Vance, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Kingsley Shacklebolt, chefe-geral do Departamento de Aurores. Testemunhas de defesa: Remo John Lupin, Severo Snape, Hermione Jane Granger. Testemunhas de acusação: Lúcio Malfoy, Mark Nevin Evans. Escriba da Corte: Percy Inácio Weasley."

Harry levantou o rosto para observar melhor as pessoas sentadas junto à madame Bones. Emelina e Kingsley, ele os conhecia, eram ambos da Ordem da Fênix. Imaginara que Hermione seria intimada, mas não estava certo de que ela compareceria. Só restava esperar.

Não pôde se virar para ver a porta do tribunal sendo aberta e por ela entrando as duas Primeiras Testemunhas; Lupin e Malfoy. O defensor aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, em uma cadeira com um alto encosto, conjurada pela própria ministra. Lúcio Malfoy preferiu manter distância do réu e aproximar-se da bancada dos Inquiridores, sentando-se em uma cadeira conjurada pelo Escriba.

"A Corte convida o réu Harry James Potter a depor," finalizou a Ministra.

Harry observou Lupin e notou quão pelicular aquela situação era. Em um julgamento trouxa, ele deveria se levantar e ir até o banco das testemunhas, mas ali, ele estava preso em sua cadeira e sabia que a menção do "convite" que madame Bones lhe fizera não passava de uma mera formalidade, já que seria obrigado a depor de qualquer forma.

Tudo ali era contra a sua vontade; as testemunhas, o próprio julgamento. De que adiantava toda aquela gente fingindo estar em uma cerimônia oficial se ele já fora julgado por pessoas que o conheciam apenas por nome?

Temia o que Hermione poderia dizer ao ser interrogada, mas tentou deixar de lado esse pensamento para que pudesse concentrar-se nas perguntas que estavam prestes a serem feitas por Lupin, sua Primeira Testemunha de defesa.

– Harry, você sabe por que está aqui?

Ele não olhou para Lupin, recusando-se a levantar a cabeça e a encarar os olhares acusadores que as pessoas ali presentes lhe dirigiam. Em seus pulsos, mais um fato que contradizia a demagogia das palavras pronunciadas pelos membros da Corte. Lupin o inquiria como se houvesse a possibilidade de Harry estar em outro lugar se quisesse, quando a realidade o mantinha preso e o obrigava a responder ao interrogatório.

– Porque eu não posso simplesmente sair por aquela – a sentença de Harry foi sarcástica, no entanto sua voz mantinha-se quase apática.

Lupin respirou fundo, notando a reprovação nos olhares daqueles que o cercavam e percebendo que precisaria conduzir o questionamento de outra forma. Levantou-se e, pacientemente, começou a transitar entre o espaço que separava a tribuna dos Inquiridores da cadeira do réu.

– Você reconhece alguém entre as pessoas aqui presentes, Harry? – perguntou Lupin, abrindo um dos braços como se demonstrasse os bruxos que o cercavam.

– Conheço algumas pessoas que estão aqui. A quem você se refere?

A verdade era que o réu não poderia fazer perguntas durante seu depoimento, muito menos ao advogado de defesa; entretanto, ninguém objetou a esse fato, tão curiosos quanto Harry para saberem aonde Lupin pretendia chegar com essa linha de indagações.

– Refiro-me ao réu. Você o conhece?

– Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer, Lupin, o réu sou eu…

Lupin não respondeu; apenas contentou-se intimamente por Harry ter dito exatamente o que esperava que ele dissesse.

– E aquele bruxo? – Lupin apontou para Dumbledore. – Você o conhece?

Harry levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Dumbledore, seu olhar pedindo uma explicação, desejo que, segundo a expressão impassível demonstrada pelo diretor, não foi notado.

– Claro que conheço. Quem não sabe que ele é Alvo Dumbledore?

– Alvo Dumbledore – repetiu Lupin calmamente e Harry revirou os olhos. – Ele é seu parente?

– Não – respondeu Harry simplesmente.

– E esta bruxa? – Lupin indicou madame Bones. – Você tem alguma relação de sangue com ela?

– Não, não tenho nenhum parente nesse tribunal – Harry decidiu cortar o amigo.

– E no mundo bruxo? – Lupin perguntou imediatamente e Harry fez uma pausa antes de responder.

Por um momento, a imagem de Hermione voltou a sua mente. Os melhores dias, os melhores momentos… ele os relembrara muitas vezes durante o tempo em que estivera preso e por isso estava cada vez mais convencido que não passava de algo artificial. Nada de verdadeiro restara entre eles depois de meses de separação. Esforçando-se, afastou a memória e apertou os olhos, tentando ignorar o sangue que corria rápido em suas veias e a voz insegura que usou para pronunciar a palavra seguinte.

– Não.

– E você tem alguém que possa considerar como sua família?

– Não – Harry novamente negou, desejando que as perguntas tivessem parado antes mesmo de começar.

– E nunca teve?

A pergunta o atingiu como um feitiço faria se fosse lançado pelas suas costas. Dumbledore mexeu-se na cadeira, McGonagall limpou a garganta. Dezenas de olhos e ouvidos esperavam a reação do acusado.

– Houve uma pessoa que eu conheci suficientemente bem para que pudesse considerar assim.

– E onde está essa pessoa? Por que não o acompanha hoje, durante essa ocasião tão importante?

– Ele morreu.

– Morreu? – fingindo surpresa, Lupin olhou para os bruxos sentados atrás de Harry. – Como?

– Assassinado – Harry respondeu friamente.

– Nós o conhecemos, Harry?

– Você o conheceu bem, não, Lupin? – perguntou Harry retoricamente.

– Sim, eu o conheci. Porém, é possível que nem todos aqui saibam quem é. Você se importaria de pronunciar o nome dessa pessoa?

– Sirius Black – Harry respirou fundo, tentando ignorar os murmúrios que se espalharam pela sala.

– Silêncio! – pediu madame Bones, extinguindo imediatamente o barulho e dirigindo-se à Primeira Testemunha de Harry: – Prossiga.

– Então, para você, Sirius Black era como alguém da família? – reforçou Lupin.

– Ele era meu padrinho.

– E morreu? – Lupin repetiu, agora tão próximo de Harry que estava prestes a encostar-se na cadeira onde o réu estava sentado.

Lúcio Malfoy levantou-se imediatamente e, procurando impedir que Lupin continuasse tentando comover os juízes da Wizengamot, protestou:

– Meritíssima, o réu já respondeu a tal questionamento. A Primeira Testemunha está apenas especulando sobre a morte de um condenado que não tem relação alguma com o presente caso.

– Sr. Lupin, por favor, demonstre seu argumento – madame Bones disse, inclinada a concordar com Malfoy.

– Sirius Black foi absolvido por _esta_ Corte, Sr. Malfoy. Portanto, sua inocência foi mais do que provada. Infelizmente, as provas só puderam ser apresentadas tarde demais – Lupin deixou escapar, baixando os olhos. – Na verdade, Meritíssima, o que procuro trazer à tona não é o julgamento, mas sim a morte ocorrida no Ministério da Magia há mais de oito anos. Fato este, que tem ligação direta com a acusação apresentada contra o réu, visto que ambos os casos envolvem a Sra. Lestrange.

Harry não gostou de ouvi-lo; sabia que Lupin não diria somente isso. Sabia que o amigo o faria relembrar a morte do padrinho e tinha uma noção perfeita de quanto Lupin deveria estar sofrendo com isso.

– Prossiga – permitiu madame Bones.

– Você viu Sirius Black morrer, Harry?

– Eu o vi ser assassinado.

Uma nova onda de murmúrios foi ouvida no tribunal; mas, desta vez, a Ministra não precisou pronunciar-se, já que o barulho acabou tão rápido quanto começou, no momento em que Lupin terminou de fazer sua pergunta.

– E como foi?

Harry fechou os olhos e, como tantas vezes, viu flashes daquela noite cruzarem sua mente. Mantivera as lembranças afastadas tempo demais e agora, ao retornarem, tomavam seus pensamentos por completo, impedindo que desviasse sua atenção. À distância, algo lhe dizia que Lupin estava tentando justificá-lo, mas isso não importava agora que ele estava ofuscado por acontecimentos que tentara esquecer por muito tempo.

– Tudo bem, Harry. Não lhe obrigarei a falar sobre isso.

Quando Lupin lhe deu as costas, o réu esperava que ele novamente mudasse a direção das perguntas, mas ao invés disso, a Primeira Testemunha ergueu a voz e continuou falando.

– Para aqueles que não sabem, Sirius Black morreu lutando contra as forças das Trevas. Contra Comensais da Morte como… – sua atenção voltou-se totalmente para Lúcio Malfoy – como Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Esta acusação é infundada, Meritíssima! – objetou Malfoy. – E, por favor, não estamos aqui para discutir sobre o que a Sra. Lestrange acreditava.

– A senhora _Lestrange_ – Harry interrompeu antes que a Ministra pudesse decidir se aceitava ou não a objeção de Malfoy – foi condenada e presa em Azkaban. Ela tinha a Marca Negra no antebraço, _assim como v-_

– SEU QUERIDO PADRINHO TAMBÉM ESTEVE EM AZKABAN – Malfoy perdeu a paciência e interrompeu Harry antes que o réu pudesse terminar a acusação que estava prestes a fazer. – E ACABEI DE OUVIR SUA PRIMEIRA TESTEMUNHA AFIRMAR A INOCÊNCIA DELE!

– ELE ERA INOCENTE! – Harry gritou, sua mágica descontrolando-se e soltando as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos, permitindo que ele se levantasse.

– É o suficiente, Sr. Malfoy – bradou madame Bones. – Sr. Potter, sente-se imediatamente. O réu não tem permissão para se pronunciar a não ser que lhe seja dito o contrário.

– Sente-se, Harry – reforçou Lupin.

Harry não se importou em ouvir o conselho do amigo, sua consciência subitamente se distanciando da realidade. Seus olhos concentraram-se nas labaredas que estavam presas no alto das paredes, iluminando a sala. A luz do fogo espalhou-se para além do seu campo de visão e ele teve a impressão de que tudo ficava branco. Sentiu o corpo enfraquecer e não pôde evitar quando começou a cair. Entretanto, antes de atingir o chão, sentiu longos braços o envolverem em uma tentativa de conforto.

– Harry, acorde – a Dama Branca o chamou, mas ele se recusou a abrir os olhos.

– _Harry_… Harry!

Lupin começou a se preocupar. Harry fechara os olhos e caíra sem sentidos sobre a cadeira. Dumbledore olhou cada um dos rostos ali presentes e percebeu que muitos não demonstravam fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo. Minerva lhe lançou um olhar muito preocupado, temendo que Voldemort estivesse novamente tentando possuir Harry Potter. O diretor estava incerto se realmente estava acontecendo aquilo que mais temiam durante o julgamento.

O réu permanecia desacordado, não apresentando o menor sinal de que estivesse voltando a si. Lupin – tentando parecer calmo – ainda o chamava, na esperança de trazê-lo de volta.

Harry sentiu algo gelado tocar a parte de trás de seu pescoço e a escuridão novamente começou a surgir. A voz doce da Dama Branca foi gradualmente substituída por outra que lhe era extremamente familiar. Ao abrir os olhos, viu o rosto de Lupin no mesmo nível do seu; o amigo estava ajoelhado a sua frente e mantinha a mão em sua nuca, tentando fazê-lo recobrar a consciência.

– Harry? – Lupin perguntou novamente, receoso.

O réu permaneceu observando-o, sua respiração voltando ao normal. Lupin pôde ver, ao encarar os olhos verdes, que Harry retornara à realidade e o fitava de volta, como se analisasse a situação. As correntes não prenderam novamente seus pulsos quando voltou a se sentar. Lupin fitou a Ministra de uma maneira inquisitorial e madame Bones decidiu se pronunciar.

– Se o réu está em condições, a Primeira Testemunha pode prosseguir o questionamento.

– É fato conhecido que, durante seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, o seu nome foi escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo, Harry – Lupin continuou, andando em torno da cadeira onde o réu estava sentado. – Durante um ano, você realizou com sucesso as três tarefas do Torneio Tribruxo, do qual foi proclamado vencedor. Então, Harry, eu lhe pergunto: depois da vitória, quem o cumprimentou?

Após terminar de falar, Lupin parou em frente à Harry, esperando a resposta. Harry pensou por alguns instantes. Entendia a intenção que Lupin tinha em justificá-lo, mas não entendia em que o fato de ele ter vencido o Torneio Tribruxo ajudaria. Sim, de fato algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram por este acontecimento; ele até recebera o prêmio final do Torneio, mil galeões. Ele insistira que os Diggory ficassem com o prêmio; sabia que não era o verdadeiro campeão, mas os pais de Cedrico recusaram. Fudge o entregara na noite em que rompera com Dumbledore e negara o retorno de Voldemort.

– Ninguém me cumprimentou e nem teria por que fazê-lo.

Lupin surpreendeu-se e perguntou imediatamente:

– Não, Harry? Você era o vencedor do Torneio.

– Cedrico Diggory venceu o Torneio.

– Harry, o que você teria feito naquela noite se soubesse que a taça era uma chave-de-portal?

– Eu não teria dito para ele pegá-la.

– Mas por que não, Harry? Você não alega que ele era o verdadeiro vencedor? Por que ele não mereceria a taça?

Harry não respondeu e, antes que madame Bones pudesse ordenar que ele o fizesse, Lupin continuou, observando as pessoas ao seu redor.

– Você acha que ele não merecia encontrar Voldemort? Talvez não achasse que ele tivesse poderes e conhecimento suficientes para lutar contra o Lord das Trevas – Lupin pressionou e os espectadores começaram a murmurar agitadamente, mas não alto o suficiente para que madame Bones fosse obrigada a pedir silêncio. – Foi por isso, não, Harry? Ele não tinha poderes suficientes, ele não era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e, se não fosse por você, dificilmente teria chegado ao final do Torneio. Ele não tinha nem ao menos coragem para pronunciar o nome de Voldemort, quanto mais para lutar contra ele. Ele não era um grifinório, não era o protegido de Dumbledore, não é, Harry?

Harry balançava a cabeça veementemente, não confiando em sua voz para responder a alguma das acusações. O nó que sentia em sua garganta dificilmente o permitiria emitir algum som compreensível. Seus olhos ardiam e sentia o sangue subindo ao seu rosto, mas não conseguia expressar reação alguma além do movimento que fazia com a cabeça.

No momento em que terminou, Lupin lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas antes de virar-se para Malfoy e ver o sorriso que este exibia. Lúcio não acreditava na capacidade de Lupin para reverter o dano causado por aquelas perguntas e sabia que poderia vencer se as usasse em seu argumento.

Quando Harry cessou a negação, todos o observavam com expectativa, mas ele manteve-se em silêncio. Madame Bones não tinha certeza se deveria ordenar ao réu que respondesse às acusações feitas pela própria defesa ou se advertia Lupin por tais acusações. Dumbledore percebeu a necessidade de intervenção e levantou-se, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

– Acredito que o réu ainda não está em condições de responder aos questionamentos, Meritíssima. Talvez fosse melhor se continuássemos depois de um curto recesso.

A Ministra analisou Harry atentamente antes de se decidir.

– O Sr. Dumbledore tem razão. Aproveitaremos e adiantaremos a pausa para o almoço. Voltaremos em uma hora. Sessão suspensa – declarou ela.

* * *

Harry sentou-se não muito tempo depois de entrar na sala. Estava sozinho a princípio, mas logo Dumbledore veio lhe fazer companhia. O diretor sentou-se à mesa, do lado oposto a Harry, e ficou a observá-lo.

– Você foi bem lá dentro – declarou Dumbledore.

– Eu estraguei tudo – resmungou Harry.

– De fato – disse Dumbledore distraídamente, observando por cima do ombro de Harry. – Mas o julgamento ainda não terminou.

– Quem se importa? – Harry deu os ombros.

– Muita gente se importa.

– Ah, claro que sim. Imagina só a manchete do Profeta Diário: "Harry Potter condenado por ajudar Voldemort".

– Você está errado – declarou Dumbledore.

– Estou?

– Está. As pessoas que lhe vêem assim nunca pronunciariam o nome de Voldemort.

Harry teria rido se a situação fosse menos desesperadora. Ao invés disso, ele lançou ao diretor um olhar contrariado; Dumbledore não percebeu. Harry suspirou cansado; já tivera que falar muito por um dia, mas sentia que toda a discussão acontecida na Corte não servira apenas para obrigar os juízes da Wizengamot a ponderar os acontecimentos. Demorou alguns minutos até que ele decidisse quebrar o silêncio e falasse o que passava por sua mente.

– Talvez eles estejam certos, sabe – Harry falava, observando apenas a mesa a sua frente, sem, no entanto, vê-la realmente –, em querer me prender. Talvez eu seja mesmo um risco.

– Por que diz isso, Harry?

– Eu a matei, não? Eu sou o perigo. Eu ataquei Lupin…

– Foi você?

Harry demorou muito tempo para responder e, em nenhum momento, levantou os olhos, que continuaram a mirar a mesa vazia.

– Eu deveria saber utilizar a oclumência – ele declarou, quase em um murmúrio.

– Você sabe.

Harry soltou o ar que prendia em seus pulmões, frustrado. Dumbledore permanecia fitando-o atentamente, desejando que seu ex-aluno olhasse em seus olhos e demonstrasse o que estava pensando.

– Você não pode lutar contra Voldemort usando as armas dele, Harry.

– Claro que não – respondeu ele, irônico. – Tudo que preciso fazer é, na próxima vez que encontrá-lo, abraçá-lo e explicar o quanto eu o amo.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Eu sei.

Um momento sem palavras seguiu-se à resposta. Harry não teria muito tempo para conversar com Dumbledore e estava ciente de que esta era a melhor oportunidade para que ele buscasse o que queria: não a absolvição pela Wizengamot, mas o perdão daqueles a quem atingira direta e indiretamente.

– Foi aquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios – Harry mexeu-se desconfortavelmente. – Eu não sei, talvez tenha sido a poção… Voldemort tem ficado mais forte desde então.

– Ele teve força suficiente para deixar seu corpo quando percebeu que havia risco.

Harry assentiu.

– As coisas não têm sido as mesmas desde então. Sinto como se o poder dele dependesse do fato de ele não ter corpo.

– Interessante – pensou Dumbledore em voz alta. – Voldemort ficando cada vez mais poderoso por não ter um corpo…

– Porque ele usa o meu poder.

– Ele não pode fazê-lo, Harry, esse poder—

– Está fortalecendo Voldemort! – Harry interrompeu, explicando rapidamente. – Eu tento, mas não posso impedir. É diferente dessa vez, ele é poderoso.

– Harry…

– Eu não consigo impedir! É melhor que eu fique isolado, Dumbledore.

– É melhor que você saia e enfrente seus problemas.

– E como você espera que eu faça isso se vão me condenar nesse maldito tribunal?

– Eu espero que _voc_ se absolva.

– Estou tentando, Dumbledore. Juro que estou tentando com todas as minhas forças! – Harry disse quase gritando, sentindo a voz arranhar sua garganta.

– Você vai precisar de ajuda, Harry.

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder à sugestão óbvia que Dumbledore lhe dera.

– Eu sei, já estão me ajudando.

– Como assim?

– Não estou mais sozinho – disse Harry, baixando os olhos e deixando um pequeno sorriso formar no canto de sua boca.

– Mas você nunca esteve sozinho…

– Só que agora é diferente, eu posso sentir; fecho meus olhos e eu a vejo. Ouço a voz dela tão claramente quanto ouço a sua.

– Tão claramente quanto ouve a de Voldemort?

– Eu não ouvia a voz de Voldemort, eu simplesmente seguia suas ordens, como se fosse minha vontade, mas não era. Se eu ouço a Dama é porque quero, se estou sentado aqui conversando com você, é porque…

– Sim? – insistiu Dumbledore, quando Harry fez uma longa pausa e não demonstrou intenção alguma de continuar.

– Porque Voldemort pode ter me obrigado àquelas coisas horríveis, mas ainda tenho poder suficiente para decidir se continuo ou não com isso. Ele me usou, Dumbledore, mas não me tornou um dos seus… ele _nunca_ vai me tornar um dos seus.

– Você deveria dizer isso para Hermione.

– Ela não se importa – resmungou Harry.

– No começo da nossa conversa, você disse o mesmo sobre os outros…

– Hermione não é igual aos outros.

– Então você se importa menos com ela do que com eles?

– Quem foi que colocou Hermione nessa conversa? – perguntou Harry, impaciente.

– Eu coloquei. Achei que ela gostaria de ouvir o que você me contou – Dumbledore suspirou. – Vocês não deveriam ter brigado, Harry.

– Nós não teríamos brigado se ela me poupasse o trabalho de dizer essas coisas, se ela ao menos percebesse o que acontece diante dos próprios olhos.

– Você também não percebeu muitas coisas, Harry.

– E daí? Já é tarde demais!

– Se fosse tarde demais, ela não estaria aqui.

– QUEM SE IMPORTA SE ELA ESTÁ AQUI? – Harry levantou-se irritado. – EU NÃO QUERO SABER! POR MIM, ELA PODERIA TER FICADO ESCONDIDA SABE MERLIN ONDE! AH, É, EU ESQUECI! VOCÊ SABE ONDE, NÃO É, DUMBLEDORE? VOCÊ SEMPRE SABE DE TUDO!

– Sim, eu sei.

– E então? – Harry abriu os braços, esperando uma explicação.

– Bem, você deve entender que eu precisava esperar você fugir da prisão e ficar bem irritado como está agora, para que então pudesse lhe contar o lugar onde eu protejo Hermione desde a noite em que você me atacou.

A respiração de Harry tornou-se difícil, como se o ar o machucasse ao entrar em seus pulmões. Sentia como se estes estivessem muito cheios e que não pudesse mais inspirar. Precisava extravasar, gritar com alguém, explodir alguma coisa, o que fosse. Seus arredores se aproximavam e logo não mais havia espaço suficiente. Não se importou com Dumbledore; até mesmo ele, nesse momento, deixara de ser aquela pessoa em quem tanto confiara.

De fato, Harry não o culpava. Imaginava que, depois de tanta coisa, até mesmo o mais paciente de seus amigos chegaria a seu limite. Só desejava que não tivesse sido naquele momento. Queria, mais do que nunca, estar longe de tudo e de todos; sabia, por motivos que ultrapassavam o limite das palavras, que era essa situação que colocava os outros em risco.

Era tão difícil controlá-la sozinho, lembrou-se ele. Na verdade, era impossível. Mas não se enganou em pensar que o bruxo a sua frente ajudaria em alguma coisa. Sabia que não tinha o direito de exigir mais nada de Dumbledore.

A porta permaneceu fechada, por mais que desejasse que ela se abrisse. Olhou para ela, do outro lado da sala. Estava distante; mesmo que conseguisse fazer mágica sem varinha e destrancá-la, não acreditava que teria forças para dar ao menos um passo em direção à saída. Sentindo como se o lugar o comprimisse, Harry baixou a cabeça, tentando aliviar a pressão que a tão comum força da gravidade exercia sobre ela. Acreditava que, assim, não precisaria respirar tanto e seus pulmões não doeriam por receberem ar além da capacidade.

Nem ao menos se preocupou com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Que lhe importava se, lá fora, a audiência poderia ter recomeçado, se ele mal poderia andar para chegar até lá? Era melhor se concentrar no que acontecia, na sensação de encarceramento que lhe dominava. Durante os seis meses em que estivera preso, nunca sentira algo parecido.

Sua respiração estava cada vez mais esporádica e seus olhos mantinham-se fechados com força. A cada segundo, aumentava a necessidade que sentia de ir diminuindo até que conseguisse desaparecer. Deitado no chão e encolhido, envolveu as pernas com os braços, a cabeça encostando os joelhos. Sentia-se inexplicavelmente seguro agora.

Sorvia pequenas quantidades de ar em oportunidades raras, ato que se assemelhava a um soluço. Lágrimas quentes escorriam por seu rosto e ele nem conseguia explicar apropriadamente o porquê. Sentia o piso frio sob si e o ar gelado lhe causando arrepios de frio, apesar do suor que molhava sua testa. Estava sozinho e cada um de seus cinco sentidos comprovava isso.

Secretamente, esperava que a Dama Branca aparecesse e o ajudasse; que ela fizesse o mundo ao seu redor ser normal novamente. Ansiava pelo conforto que ela lhe oferecia, mas suas expectativas foram todas vãs. Sua mente concentrava-se apenas no que seus olhos viam e isso não era nada mais do que a escuridão.

No momento em que alguém virou seu corpo e o fez deitar de costas no chão, todo o ar que seus pulmões tanto desejavam pôde finalmente entrar por suas narinas. Uma mão forte segurava sua testa, impedindo-o de tentar levantar-se. Ficou contente pelo gesto, mesmo que não houvesse motivo algum para isso. O silêncio da sala ajudou-o a se acalmar e a purificar a mente, fazendo com que a consciência da realidade em que estava voltasse rapidamente.

– Nós não podíamos arriscar, Harry – continuou Dumbledore tranqüilamente, ao ver que o jovem sobre o qual se curvara abrira os olhos.

– Arriscar o quê, Dumbledore? – ele perguntou repentinamente, sentando-se no chão. – A vida de Hermione?

– Não, Harry.

Ele pareceu não ter ouvido a resposta do diretor. Apoiando-se na mão que Dumbledore lhe estendera, Harry voltou à cadeira que sentara anteriormente.

– Eu não a machucaria. Por mais irritado que estivesse, eu não ousaria machucá-la.

– Foi o que eu disse à Minerva, algum tempo atrás.

– Então ela estava pensando assim? Que eu atacaria Hermione?

– Que Hermione não estava em condições de encontrá-lo – explicou Dumbledore.

– E o que ela está fazendo aqui hoje?

– Se expondo. Por voc

– Por mim? Dumbledore, qualquer um sabe que eu não posso ficar trancado aqui. Eu sou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, aquele que deve derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. Como posso fazer isso se estiver preso? A essa altura, qualquer um faria qualquer coisa para me libertar.

– E, de sua noiva, Hermione passou a ser qualquer uma para você? Ou será que sempre foi assim que você a considerou?

Harry deu os ombros. Que importava quem Hermione era? Na noite em que o deixara, ficara bem claro que ela não se importava, então por que ele deveria fazê-lo? Era verdade que não a esquecera totalmente, mas depois de tanto tempo longe, não tinha certeza se queria estar com ela novamente.

– Já disse que não a machucaria. Não é o bastante para você?

– É para você? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Pelo modo como você fala, vejo que, mesmo sendo trancado aqui, eu a machuquei, não é?

– E pelo modo como _você _fala, vejo que não está tão desinteressado quanto tenta dar a impressão – replicou Dumbledore.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo certo, mas Harry realmente _não queria_ discutir isso agora. Por que Dumbledore trazia Hermione à tona quando havia um assunto mais importante a ser discutido? Desde que Lupin o surpreendera com aquelas perguntas sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, Harry não pôde pensar em outra coisa. Onde sua Primeira Testemunha estava querendo chegar, acusando-o daquele jeito? Estaria Snape certo ao dizer que a fama subira à cabeça de Harry? Sabia que precisaria examinar esses pensamentos logo e que, ao retornar à Corte, as perguntas ainda estariam o esperando.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry, Dumbledore falou:

– Não estávamos esperando aquele comentário de Remo, Harry.

– Tenho certeza que não. Mas agora ele já usou o argumento e a Corte já o ouviu me acusando…

– Ele deve tê-lo feito por algum motivo, Harry. Se eu tivesse falado com ele durante esse recesso, poderia lhe explicar por que, mas agora só nos resta esperar o decorrer do julgamento para ver por onde a defesa se encaminhará.

– Talvez você esteja certo – admitiu Harry –, só que…

– Ouça, Harry – disse Dumbledore, colocando a mão no ombro do réu –, eu sei que deve ter sido difícil ouvir palavras como aquelas vindas de Remo, mas ele está somente procurando justificativas para as dúvidas que passam pela cabeça dos membros da Corte que proclamarão o veredicto.

– Eu deveria estar preparado… só quero ver que perguntas virão de Malfoy se Lupin me faz esse tipo de questionamento…

– Como eu disse, é tudo uma questão de espera – e lançando um olhar cúmplice para Harry por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua, acrescentou: –… e de ficar calmo.

Dumbledore tinha razão. Ele precisava ficar calmo. Pensando bem, isso não parecia tão difícil agora que declarara o que o inquietava.

– Faz tempo que não vejo Hermione… Eu não sei, Dumbledore. Talvez eu me importe com ela, talvez seja pelo que a Dama disse…

– A Dama?

– A Dama Branca – explicou Harry.

– Ela quem estava falando com você?

– Ela sempre esteve, Dumbledore, mas Voldemort não me deixava ouvir. Voldemort não me deixava viver. Não estou falando apenas de quando estivemos presos naquela sala no Departamento de Mistérios e do que veio depois disso…

– Está dizendo que nunca pôde viver? – perguntou Dumbledore, com uma parte de sua mente achando aquela declaração absurda e outra parte não deixando de se preocupar com aquele rapaz que conhecia desde pequeno, como se essa preocupação compensasse quaisquer falhas que tivesse cometido.

– Sim, mas é como disse a Dama Branca: a partir de agora eu posso ter uma vida. Eu _devo_ ter uma vida. Não apenas por mim, mas…

– Então você já sabe – disse Dumbledore, não sabendo se empregara o tom devidamente interrogativo à frase. – Você ficou muito tempo isolado, Harry.

– E ela…?

– Tempo demais, eu diria. Já está na hora de retomarmos a ordem natural das coisas.

– Está na hora de mostrar quem eu sou… – disse Harry, relembrando o que Dumbledore pedira no começo da conversa para que ele fizesse.

– E quem é você? – perguntou o diretor, ingenuamente.

– Uma pessoa que deveria pensar em destruir Voldemort, não a vida das pessoas que ama.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com satisfação. Ele se levantou e conduziu Harry de volta ao tribunal de número dez. Quando entraram, Harry percebeu que havia ainda mais olhares encarando-o do que quando entrara ali pela primeira vez naquele dia. Sentia-se mais confiante e sabia exatamente por que; talvez pelo simples fatos de que seus braços não estavam mais presos e que ele poderia se levantar se quisesse. Mais uma vez, Minerva McGonagall o observou sentada nas arquibancadas e sorriu ternamente. Desta vez, Harry reconheceu o sorriso como um gesto de apoio e estímulo, talvez até de conforto.

Madame Bones reabriu a sessão e pediu para que Percy Weasley relesse a última pergunta feita por Lupin antes do recesso. Após o escriba assim ter feito, a Ministra disse:

– Ainda deseja que o réu responda, Sr. Lupin?

– Sim, Meritíssima.

– Sr. Potter, o senhor acredita que "Cedrico Diggory não merecia a taça do Torneio anteriormente mencionado; que não merecia encontrar o Lord das Trevas? Acredita ser um bruxo mais poderoso do que Diggory e mais capacitado para a vitória do Torneio?" – Madame Bones perguntou, consultando o pergaminho que continha a transcrição da primeira parte do julgamento.

– Não – respondeu Harry, com calma –, eu não acho que Cedrico não merecesse a taça.

Durante a pausa em sua declaração, ele passou a encarar sua Primeira Testemunha.

"Ele só não merecia ser transportado para aquele cemitério onde acabou perdendo a vida."

– Então ele merecia vencer? – perguntou Lupin.

– Tanto quanto Viktor, Fleur e eu. Todos tinham condições de cumprir as três tarefas do Torneio e demos o melhor de nós mesmos para isso – Harry respirou fundo e continuou –, mas não, ele não merecia ter encontrado Voldemort. Não porque não era capaz de enfrentá-lo, ou porque não tinha coragem suficiente para isso…

– Por que então?

– Existe uma profecia que afirma que somente um bruxo pode derrotar Voldemort. Eu não escolhi ser este bruxo, mas a vida não é realmente uma questão de escolha – disse ele, com a voz constante e centrada. – Isso quer dizer que qualquer outra pessoa que cruzar o caminho de Voldemort e atrapalhar seus planos estará, invariavelmente, condenada à morte. Cedrico não merecia isso.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, surpreso. Aí estava. Todos conheciam a profecia agora; Harry revelara a informação que ele lutara tanto para ocultar de Voldemort. Se bem que, a esta altura, não deveria fazer muita diferença. Depois de tantos anos e tantas tentativas falhas, todos já deveriam ter percebido que Harry era o único capaz de lutar contra Voldemort – e vencer.

Murmúrios e até discursos inflamados foram ouvidos entre os presentes. Lupin e Dumbledore fitavam um Harry sereno, que parecia aliviado por admitir, enfim, toda a verdade. Próximo dali, sentado, Draco Malfoy observava o rosto emblemático do pai, que ganhara muitas rugas nos últimos dois minutos.

A coisa mais certa para se fazer era protestar contra tal declaração dada pelo réu, Lúcio Malfoy sabia disso. No entanto, acabara de descobrir aquilo que seu mestre mais queria saber; a informação pela qual o Lord das Trevas já amaldiçoara dezenas de servos – e até matara alguns deles.

– Então – a voz de Lupin sobrepujou as outras e obrigou todos a prestarem atenção nela –, quer dizer que você possui o poder de derrotar Voldemort?

– Protesto, Meritíssima! – Lúcio Malfoy se levantou, zangado por tal suposição. – A Primeira Testemunha baseia-se apenas em especulações feitas pelo réu!

– Meritíssima, como Harry disse, uma profecia foi feita. Uma profecia reconhecida pelo Ministério da Magia e por ele registrada. Estou apresentando os fatos que podem justificar a ação do réu.

– Protesto negado – declarou Bones.

– Justificar a ação do réu? Se for assim, Sr. Lupin, posso simplesmente lançar uma maldição Imperius e obrigar uma vidente qualquer a forjar uma profecia que justifique um crime que planejo cometer.

– Quero lembrá-lo, Sr. Malfoy, que, além de seu protesto ter sido negado, a maldição Imperius é proibida e passível de punição para quem a utilizar – manifestou-se Kingsley.

– Esta não é a questão, Vossa Excelência – Lupin decidiu responder. – O que o Sr. Malfoy esta sugerindo é que Harry Potter, antes mesmo de ter nascido, planejou todo o complô envolvendo a Profecia e a "falsa morte de Lord Voldemort", ocorrida há vinte e dois anos, para justificar uma morte que ele premeditou antes mesmo de saber o próprio nome.

– Harry pode ter forjado a queda de Voldemort – Dumbledore comentou com McGonagall e, devido ao silêncio que dominava o ambiente, foi ouvido por todos –, mas de certa forma isso foi bom… quantas vidas não foram poupadas nos anos em que Voldemort não tinha poderes suficientes nem para segurar uma varinha?

– Você não tem _provas_, Dumbledore! – Lúcio Malfoy permanecia de pé e agora estava virado para o diretor de Hogwarts. – Só porque nenhum corpo foi encontrado, não quer dizer que ninguém tenha morrido!

– Pois é, os aurores nunca conseguiram um mandado de busca para a mansão em Wiltshire – comentou Draco casualmente, seus olhos cinzentos traíndo a aparente tranqüilidade que sua voz demonstrava.

Uma nova onda de murmúrios espalhou-se entre os presentes. O rosto de Lúcio Malfoy contorceu-se com a raiva, enquanto Emelina Vance, sentada ao lado da Ministra, advertia:

– Devo lembrá-lo, Sr. Draco Malfoy, que isto é um julgamento no qual existem regras. Limite-se a se pronunciar somente quando a Corte assim solicitar. Agora, tenho certeza que todos ainda estão esperando a resposta do acusado. Sr. Potter – ela trocou um olhar com seus dois companheiros de bancada –, o senhor possui ou não possui poder para derrotar o Lord das Trevas?

– A profecia assim o diz, Vossa Excelência.

Antes que a Ministra permitisse que Lupin continuasse o interrogatório, Emelina fez mais uma pergunta:

– Acredita nesse poder, Sr. Potter?

– Acredito. Abri mão de muitas coisas na vida por causa disso – informou Harry.

– Abriu mão de muitas coisas, Potter? – ironizou Malfoy. – Vai nos dizer agora que permitiu a morte de seu querido padrinho porque conhecia o poder descrito na profecia?

– Já lhe advertimos antes, Sr. Malfoy, e o faremos pela última vez. Antes de se pronunciar, o senhor deve esperar que a Corte lhe conceda a palavra. Se este fato se repetir, não teremos outra alternativa senão tirar-lhe o direito de interrogar o réu – disse a Ministra. – Sr. Lupin, tens a palavra.

– Quero lembrá-los de que esse garoto está sendo acusado de compactuar com Voldemort, de participar de seus planos e de tirar a vida de uma de suas Comensais a seu pedido. Isso é verdade, Harry?

– Não – respondeu ele.

– Então você nega a acusação?

– Nego – ratificou Harry.

– Protesto! – interferiu Malfoy, mais uma vez. – O cruel assassinato de Bellatrix Lestrange foi assistido por, no mínimo, sete pessoas. _É impossível que todas elas tenham sido acometidas por uma alucinação coletiva-_

– Sente-se, senhor Malfoy! – ordenou a Ministra. – Quanto ao réu, gostaria de lembrá-lo, Sr. Potter, do contrato mágico estabelecido no momento em que o julgamento foi iniciado. O réu deve responder honestamente às interrogativas propostas nesta Corte ou manter silêncio. Está ciente disso, Sr. Potter?

– Sim, Meritíssima.

– Há alguma observação que queria fazer em relação às suas últimas afirmações?

– A Primeira Testemunha pode repetir a pergunta? – pediu Harry.

– Sr. Lupin, repita, por favor – ordenou madame Bones.

– Harry, você tirou a vida de uma Comensal de Voldemort a pedido do Lord das Trevas?

– Não – respondeu ele, decepcionando aqueles que esperavam uma nova resposta.

– E você nega que tenha matado Bellatrix Lestrange?

– Não.

Uma sonora expressão de surpresa foi emitida por alguns dos presentes. Harry praticamente confessara o crime e declarara o próprio veredicto.

– Entendo – Lupin disse, sem ter sido surpreendido; sabia que Harry admitiria a culpa, até mesmo com certo orgulho. – Você conhecia Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry?

– Já nos encontramos algumas vezes.

– E ela alguma vez lhe deu motivos que o fizessem odiá-la a ponto de premeditar a sua morte?

– Não premeditei a morte dela – defendeu-se Harry.

– O que fez com que você desejasse matá-la pela primeira vez?

– A primeira coisa que ela fez para que eu a odiasse foi ter torturado os Longbottom até a insanidade. Conheci Neville Longbottom, o filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom; ele foi meu colega em Hogwarts. Às vezes, acho que muitas pessoas não são capazes de imaginar o que é crescer sabendo que seus pais estão mortos. Tenho razão quando digo isso, até porque nem mesmo eu posso supor o que Neville deve passar cada vez que vai até o St. Mungus visitar os pais. Os próprios pais dele o olham como olhariam para o vazio… estão loucos, caso alguém aqui não saiba – e não me surpreenderia se fosse assim –; enlouqueceram devido à severa exposição à Maldição Cruciatus; maldição esta lançada várias vezes por Bellatrix Lestrange no casal. Foi a primeira vez que a odiei, quando vi o julgamento dela em uma penseira e soube que ela fora condenada por praticar atos dessa natureza – Harry declarou com os olhos fixos em Lupin durante todo o tempo.

"Durante um julgamento, nunca faça uma pergunta que já não conheça exatamente a resposta." Lupin conhecia essa regra muito bem e a aplicara em cada questionamento dirigido a Harry. Desta vez, porém, o réu não lhe respondera como esperava. Harry deveria ter mencionado a morte de Sirius e o que acontecera naquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios. No entanto, o garoto decidira falar a completa verdade e expor um sentimento antigo que mantinha guardado dentro de si: o inconformismo perante a maldade.

– Foi por causa dos Longbottom então?

– Depois que ela fugiu de Azkaban, tudo recomeçou – continuou Harry. – Mais pessoas foram torturadas, mais pessoas foram mortas. Bruxos inocentes sofreram porque o Ministério não teve capacidade suficiente para manter os dementadores sob controle.

– Protesto! Meritíssima, – Malfoy começou – devo lembrar que o réu não está aqui para fazer acusações contra o Ministério.

– O réu está apenas declarando um fato conhecido pela comunidade, protesto negado, Sr. Malfoy.

– Foi então que decidiu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos?

– Não. Bellatrix infiltrou-se entre os aurores do Ministério para levar informações sigilosas para seu mestre. Isso custou não só o fracasso de algumas ações importantes, como também a vida da auror Ninphadora Tonks que, caso não saibam, era sobrinha de Bellatrix.

– E depois? – perguntou Lupin.

– Eu descobri, com a ajuda de Severo Snape, que Bellatrix assumira a forma de Tonks usando a Poção Polissuco. Quando a desmascaramos, ela admitiu todos os crimes – Harry fez uma pausa para respirar. – Se saísse da casa naquele dia, Bellatrix levaria consigo informações que deixariam Voldemort com grande vantagem em relação aos seus adversários. Como já foi citado anteriormente, o Ministério não conseguiu manter o controle sobre os dementadores. Se, mesmo com os dementadores guardando Azkaban, ela conseguiu escapar, imagino quanto tempo demoraria até que algum simpatizante de sua causa a libertasse. Ainda assim, Bellatrix teve sucesso e guardou consigo um segredo. Não conseguimos descobrir o que ela fez com Tonks, embora suspeitemos que a tenha matado.

– Então não fez justiça com as próprias mãos, mas decidiu que era a coisa certa a se fazer? Interferir em uma investigação do Ministério?

Harry estava calmo e repetiu isso para si mesmo antes que desse uma resposta que se arrependesse depois.

– Não havia uma investigação do Ministério na época.

– Mas os aurores…

– Não passavam de meros fantoches nas mãos de Fudge! O Ministro os usava só para dar à população uma falsa impressão de segurança, mesmo que para isso prendesse pessoas inocentes.

– Como Sirius Black? – perguntou Lupin imediatamente.

– Como Sirius Black – confirmou Harry.

– Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima – declarou Lupin, voltando a sentar-se ao lado de Harry.

– Sr. Malfoy? – chamou madame Bones, oferecendo-lhe a oportunidade de interrogar Harry.

Lúcio levantou-se e começou a andar de maneira tensa em frente aos lugares onde Harry e Lupin estavam sentados. A Primeira Testemunha de Defesa lançou a Harry um olhar seguro, mas Harry não pôde evitar temer o que estava por vir.

– Sr. Potter, o senhor realmente odiava Bellatrix Lestrange, não? – começou Malfoy.

– Objeção! – Lupin falou em voz alta, ainda sentado em seu lugar. – A Primeira Testemunha está tentando conduzir o depoimento do réu.

– Eu reformularei minha pergunta, Meritíssima – ofereceu Lúcio prontamente, sorrindo com desprezo para Lupin. – Que sentimentos nutria por Bellatrix Lestrange, Sr. Potter?

– Eu mantinha uma, hum, _profunda aversão_ por ela.

– E, mesmo sem conhecê-la apropriadamente, desejava sua morte?

– Não acho que ninguém deva ser assassinado. – Harry tentou mudar o rumo das perguntas.

– E, no entanto, o senhor mesmo cometeu um assassinato! Ou por acaso vai negar agora que matou Bellatrix Lestrange?

– Posso tê-la matado, mas não a assassinei.

– E como isso seria possível? Pode me esclarecer, Sr. Potter? O senhor tirou a vida de outro ser humano, um ser humano pelo qual sentia _profunda aversão,_ e o fez por causa desse sentimento. Isso é assassinato!

– Eu não planejei matá-la.

– Nunca?

Harry respirou fundo. Sabia que Lúcio Malfoy estava só esperando que ele se contradissesse; esperando que ele se irritasse e confessasse que planejara a vingança contra a pessoa que assassinara o padrinho. Precisava manter a calma se quisesse ser absolvido. Sem contar que não haveria vantagem alguma em perder o controle.

– Meritíssima, se o réu recusar-se a responder, vou solicitar que seja declarado como "testemunha hostil".

– O réu deve responder à pergunta – ordenou madame Bones.

– Não planejava matá-la se, por acaso, ela assumisse a identidade de uma auror e aparecesse na minha frente – respondeu Harry, notando que Malfoy tentava fazê-lo admitir a premeditação do crime.

– Entendo. Bem, como o meu caro colega fez questão de mencionar – Malfoy continuou, gesticulando discretamente em direção a Lupin –, há uma profecia que liga Harry Potter ao Lord das Trevas. Quando soube dessa profecia pela primeira vez, Sr. Potter?

– Quando eu estava prestes a terminar o quinto ano em Hogwarts.

– Acredito que alguém tenha lhe contado sobre ela. O Lord das Trevas, talvez?

– Não foi ele quem me contou sobre o conteúdo da Profecia – negou Harry, não querendo admitir que descobrira sobre a existência da Profecia ao invadir o Ministério da Magia.

– Algum professor lhe contou então? Algum _Inominável_?

– Eu vi em uma Penseira.

– Uma Penseira… quão conveniente, Sr. Potter. Aparentemente, a maior parte de suas opiniões e julgamentos vêm de uma Penseira – zombou Malfoy. – Podemos saber a quem pertence essa penseira? A Merlin, provavelmente…

– Alvo Dumbledore.

– Então o senhor confia completamente em Dumbledore?

– Confio.

– Então, por que o senhor o atacou na noite em que foi preso? Certamente não foi porque discordava dele?

– Meritíssima – levantou-se Lupin –, o Sr. Malfoy não pode fazer tal acusação sem fundamentos para sustentá-la!

– Se desejar, _Sr. Lupin_, posso trazer a medi-bruxa Darnisha Stowe e a curandeira Yanesh Shamee, que podem testemunhar os motivos da presença de Alvo Dumbledore no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos na noite de três de maio.

Lupin ficou pálido; Harry poderia colocar tudo a perder se, por acaso, contradisse o que já dissera e admitisse que não confiava totalmente em Dumbledore. Pôde perceber que Malfoy estava usando como vantagem as questões que ele mesmo fizera. Temeu ainda mais quando uma lembrança veio a sua mente. Ele mencionara a noite em que Sirius morrera e sabia muito bem que Malfoy poderia usar o ocorrido daquela noite para demonstrar os antecedentes de Harry.

A essa altura, os Comensais da Morte já deveriam saber que Harry lançara uma Maldição Imperdoável em Bellatrix Lestrange naquela noite. Porém, não era isso que realmente preocupava Lupin. Dumbledore uma vez lhe contara sobre a atitude que Harry tivera ao voltar para Hogwarts naquela madrugada. O próprio Dumbledore admitira que, depois daquilo, Harry provavelmente não confiaria mais nele e que, por isso, o diretor decidira revelar a Profecia. Seu ex-aluno destruíra o escritório do diretor, enfurecido e dominado pela mesma raiva que o possuíra ao atacar Dumbledore em Grimmauld Place.

Então, Lupin lembrou-se que, ao contrário do que acontecera com o último ataque, a possibilidade de Malfoy saber da reação de Harry era nula. Somente o garoto e Dumbledore estiveram presentes naquela noite e, decididamente, o diretor não teria contado a Lupin se não fosse extremamente necessário, embora confiasse totalmente no ex-professor.

– Sr. Lupin? – perguntou madame Bones, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

– Sim?

– Concorda que o Sr. Malfoy continue com a pergunta?

– Vá em frente – disse Lupin, distraído, tentando evitar que Malfoy trouxesse as testemunhas e complicasse ainda mais a situação.

– Por que atacou Alvo Dumbledore na noite em que foi preso, Sr. Potter?

– Eu não sei o que isso tem a ver com o julgamento, Sr. Malfoy – replicou Harry.

– Não sabe? O senhor afirmou que seu discernimento está baseado no que Alvo Dumbledore lhe contou; que seu conhecimento sobre a Profecia está baseado em que Alvo Dumbledore ouviu. Então, se confia tanto em Alvo Dumbledore, é apropriado perguntar por que o senhor o atacou na noite de três de maio!

– Só porque confio nele, isso não quer dizer que não posso contestar as coisas. Eu confio, mas só porque tenho razões para fazê-lo; Dumbledore me deu justificativas suficientes para que eu o fizesse.

– Mas não tem como o senhor saber se ele está certo, ou _se é verdade_ o que Dumbledore lhe diz.

– É uma questão de fé, Sr. Malfoy, apesar de que, na maioria das vezes, sim, o julgamento de Dumbledore se provou verdadeiro.

– E na minoria, Sr. Potter? Duvido que, mesmo ele sendo Alvo Dumbledore, acerte cem por cento das vezes.

– Não, ele não acerta cem por cento das vezes e eu ainda não entendo por que isso é importante.

– _Não está respondendo a minha pergunta, Sr. Potter!_

– Uma vez Dumbledore errou… eu descobri isso depois, mas uma vez ele errou e eu fiquei com muita raiva. Foi besteira minha, porque afinal de contas, ninguém é perfeito…

– O senhor normalmente ataca as pessoas quando elas não correspondem à expectativa? _Quando elas erram?_

– Meritíssima! – protestou Lupin, irritado. – O Sr. Malfoy está novamente conduzindo a testemunha!

– Perdoe-me, _Sr. Lupin_. Tentarei não fazê-lo novamente – Malfoy respondeu com o mesmo ar de desprezo de antes. – O que o senhor faz quando as pessoas não correspondem às suas expectativas, Sr. Potter?

– É algo frustrante descobrir que alguém não é como você idealizou.

– Certamente – concordou Lúcio, embora dificilmente o fizesse se estivessem mencionando Voldemort. – Essa _frustração_ já o levou ao limite, Sr. Potter?

– Por causa disso, já fiz muitas coisas de que me arrependo.

– Como atacar Alvo Dumbledore? Ou quem sabe, _Bellatrix Lestrange_?

– O que o senhor insinua ao afirmar que ataquei Bellatrix por estar frustrado? – Harry perguntou, incerto se queria ouvir a resposta.

– A partir do momento em que a vítima cometeu um erro; a partir do momento em que ela entregou ao seu maior inimigo seus planos para assumir a posição dele, suponho que o senhor possa ter considerado isso como um erro da parte dela…

– Não fiz nenhum plano para me tornar o novo Lord das Trevas.

– E nega que tenha desejado isso em algum momento de sua vida?

– Nunca quis assumir o lugar de Voldemort. Ele é falso e desprezível, finge lutar para exterminar os que não são sangue-puro quando ele próprio é mestiço! Ele mata pessoas inocentes e as condena pela família em que nasceram, ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso!

Harry decidiu ir além, embora soubesse que seria arriscado atacar sangue-puros, já que havia muitos deles entre os membros da Wizengamot.

"Os Comensais da Morte dizem que alguém nascido trouxa não pode entender completamente o que é magia. Um sangue-puro," Harry observou Draco Malfoy atentamente "uma vez me disse que não conseguia imaginar alguém que nunca ouvira falar sobre Hogwarts e, de repente, ser admitido na escola. Se fosse assim, eu não deveria estar aqui, eu não deveria praticar magia, porque até o momento em que recebi a carta da escola, eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre este mundo. Não sabia nem por que meus pais tinham morrido."

– Você morava com seus parentes trouxas, não? Eles que esconderam essa informação de você.

– Morava.

– Mais um erro de Dumbledore, suponho.

– Não foi um erro! – Harry quase gritou

– Não? – Lúcio pareceu surpreso. – Então você gostava de viver com a _sua_ família…

– Não – negou Harry –, mas não foi um erro. Foi o necessário a ser feito.

– E por que seria isso?

– Dumbledore sabia, desde o princípio, que, apesar de Voldemort ter caído, os _Comensais da Morte_ – Harry enfatizou, lançando a Malfoy um olhar fulminante, pronto para acusá-lo – continuavam torturando e matando. Seria uma questão de tempo até que eles viessem atrás daquele que fez seu mestre perder os poderes.

– Você… – concluiu a Primeira Testemunha de Acusação. – Mas, com certeza, uma família bruxa poderia protegê-lo adequadamente, não? Temos aqui o Sr. Lupin, que alega se importar com o senhor e acredita que o senhor mereça uma família. Não seria melhor se ele o tivesse adotado?

– Meritíssima, não acredito que seja apropriado discutirmos as proteções usadas na residência de Harry Potter. Devo lembrá-la de que o réu ainda está em risco?

Madame Bones pareceu indecisa e confabulou com Kingsley e Emelina.

– Sr. Potter, com quem morava antes de ser preso pelo Ministério? – Emelina pronunciou-se.

– Com a minha noiva – Harry respondeu. Isso era, de certa forma, verdade. Não queria contar o tempo que passara preso no Departamento de Mistérios e muito menos o fato de que passara alguns dias na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Não voltava aos Dursley há tanto tempo e não considerava aquela casa como sua; preferiu nem mencioná-la.

– Então acredito que, se revelarmos quaisquer proteções utilizadas para mantê-lo seguro na casa de seus parentes, não terá importância, já que o senhor não voltará para lá.

– Mas… – Harry mordeu os próprios lábios para impedi-los de anunciar o fato de que não estava mais com Hermione.

Ele olhou diretamente para Dumbledore, quase implorando por uma intervenção. Não queria, de forma alguma, revelar que provavelmente retornaria à Rua dos Alfeneiros se fosse inocentado. Era uma coisa que, de certa forma, ele não cogitara, mas que, ao pensar melhor, sabia ser a única alternativa. Bem, Grimmauld Place era uma opção, mas talvez não fosse uma boa escolha depois que todos os vínculos entre Sirius e ele estavam sendo revelados durante a audiência. Provavelmente, seria o primeiro lugar em que Voldemort o procuraria e, embora confiasse no poder de Dumbledore que mantinha os feitiços de proteção sobre o lugar, tinha certeza de que eles não eram tão eficazes quanto a proteção deixada pelo sangue de sua mãe.

Dumbledore falou alguma coisa com McGonagall e fitou Harry com uma expressão conformada. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento, só esperar que Lupin possuísse argumentos suficientes para protestar e impedir que Harry continuasse sendo pressionado de tal maneira.

– O Sr. Malfoy pode continuar com o questionamento – decidiu Emelina

– Não acredita que uma família trouxa bruxa possa protegê-lo melhor do que aqueles _trouxas_, Sr. Potter?

– O senhor está implicando que os trouxas são inferiores a nós, Sr. Malfoy? – Harry, pela primeira vez, respondeu da forma como queria desde o início do interrogatório.

– Estou meramente discorrendo sobre o fato de que eles poderiam lhe fornecer uma educação mais apropriada, Sr. Potter. Ou nega que preferia, desde o início, saber o que aconteceu com seus pais?

– Prefiro ter vivido a minha infância sem saber a história dos meus pais do que nem a ter vivido.

– Mencionou que vivia com sua noiva, Sr. Potter. Pode dizer-nos o nome dela?

– Hermione Granger – Harry respondeu, sem saber qual a necessidade disso, já que era de conhecimento público que eles estavam juntos.

– A Srta. Granger morava em Hogsmeade?

Harry virou-se para Lupin e por pouco não perguntou a ele, aos sussurros, porque Malfoy usara o pretérito ao mencionar a moradia de Hermione.

– Que eu saiba, a Srta. Granger foi convocada como testemunha do julgamento e o Sr. Malfoy poderá muito bem perguntar isso a ela, Meritíssima – Lupin pronunciou-se.

– Eu sei muito bem disso, Sr. _Lupin_. Só queria demonstrar que claramente o relacionamento entre a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Potter aqui presente não é tão íntimo quanto se dá a entender – explicou Lúcio.

– Novamente não entendo o que esta pergunta tem a ver com o caso, Sr. Malfoy.

– Permitirei que o Sr. Malfoy prossiga contanto que demonstre seu argumento.

– Obrigado, Meritíssima – agradeceu Malfoy. – Eu gostaria de repetir a pergunta.

Madame Bones assentiu.

– A Srta. Granger morava em Hogsmeade, Sr. Potter?

– Morava.

– E não mora mais? – insistiu Malfoy.

A essa altura, Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore já observavam Harry preocupados.

– Não sei.

– Mas ela é sua noiva, não?

– Não.

– Então o senhor _mentiu_ ao afirmar que morava com a sua noiva antes de ser preso?

– Não, não menti.

– Poderia explicar-se, Sr. Potter?

– Até o dia em que morei com ela, éramos noivos. Rompemos no dia em que fui preso.

– Então a Srta. Granger também não quis ficar ao seu lado quando descobriu que o senhor estava estudando Artes das Trevas ?

– PROTESTO! – Lupin levantou-se, o rosto lívido e a voz impondo-se sobre o silêncio do tribunal. – O Sr. Malfoy não tem provas para fazer tal alegação!

– Contenha-se, Sr. Malfoy – aconselhou a Ministra, enquanto Lupin sentava-se.

– Então o réu nega que estava estudando Artes das Trevas?

– Não, claro que não. Como eu poderia lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas sem conhecer o assunto? Como eu poderia reconhecer os feitiços lançados contra mim por Voldemort se nunca tivesse lido sobre eles?

– Interessante, Sr. Potter. E, além de estudar, o senhor alguma vez já praticou algo relacionado com Artes das Trevas?

Harry parou, surpreso. Malfoy não lhe deixara nenhuma alternativa. Não podia mentir e negar que nunca usara esse tipo de magia; se ele o fizesse, Malfoy poderia citar a Maldição Cruciatus que ele lançara em Bellatrix e até em Dumbledore, ou poderia citar como a ofidioglossia era um dom das trevas. Se ele confirmasse, provavelmente muitos acreditariam nos boatos de que ele estava do lado de Voldemort.

– Sim.

– E o senhor já usou esse tipo de magia contra outra pessoa que não fosse o Lord das Trevas?

– Já – Harry confirmou, desconfortável. Os olhos de Dumbledore não deixavam de fitá-lo, mas em nenhum momento Harry viu reprovação naquele olhar.

– E quem foram suas vítimas?

Lupin desejou que pudesse protestar, mas sabia que não havia nada que sustentasse sua objeção. Harry teria que confessar os ataques feitos contra Bellatrix, Dumbledore e ele mesmo.

– Bellatrix Lestrange – respondeu Harry.

– Diga, Sr. Potter, já viu as Maldições Imperdoáveis serem lançadas?

– Claro que já. – Harry respondeu, impaciente.

– Quantas vezes?

– Não sei quantas vezes. Muitas.

– O senhor e o Lord das Trevas possuem uma ligação interessante feita através da sua cicatriz, não? – continuou Malfoy, aproximando-se bastante da cadeira de Harry e apontando diretamente para a testa do réu.

– Não a chamaria de interessante.

– Mas não nega que haja a ligação?

– Não – murmurou Harry.

– Através dessa ligação, Sr. Potter, o senhor clama ser testemunha de vários acontecimentos envolvendo o Lord das Trevas. O senhor estava presente em boa parte dos crimes cometidos por ele, não estava?

– Eu vi muito dos horrores cometidos por Voldemort, sim.

– O viu usar as Imperdoáveis?

– Sim.

– Então foi com ele que aprendeu a lançá-las?

– PROTESTO, Meretíssima! – Lupin interviu. – Até quando a Primeira Testemunha especulará sobre uma mentira como essa?

– Estou especulando sobre o caráter do réu e sobre sua vida pregressa, perguntas permitidas pelo artigo 211 do Código de Julgamento da Wizengamot, Sr. Lupin.

– Protesto negado. Continue, Sr. Malfoy.

– Disse, Sr. Potter, que Bellatrix Lestrange foi atingida por magia negra usada pela sua pessoa. Somente ela foi vítima sua?

– Até onde posso me lembrar, sim.

– Então, o senhor nega que tenha usado Magia Negra contra o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, e contra sua Primeira Testemunha, Remo Lupin?

– Eu não usei magia negra contra eles.

– Ah, sim, claro, Sr. Potter – continuou Malfoy, irônico. – Então eles simplesmente foram atingidos por uma força inexplicável que surgiu do nada?

– Se é assim que você define Voldemort…

– Está dizendo que o Lord das Trevas descobriu o esconderijo secreto da Ordem da Fênix e invadiu simplesmente para atacar Alvo Dumbledore? Ou que entrou em uma prisão de segurança máxima simplesmente para atacar um mestiço?

– Meritíssima, gostaria que o Sr. Malfoy explicasse o que seria a Ordem da Fênix – falou Lupin.

– Vamos lá, Lupin! – respondeu Lúcio, impaciente. – Não finja que desconhece o grupo organizado por Dumbledore para lutar contra o Lord das Trevas e interferir no Ministério quando você mesmo faz parte dela!

– Protesto! O Sr. Malfoy está me acusando de conspirar contra o Ministério.

– Não acho que a Ordem da Fênix seja o foco desse julgamento – declarou Kingsley. – Portanto, Sr. Malfoy, mantenha-se no seu argumento e não desvie o assunto. Protesto negado.

– Sr. Potter, vou repetir. O senhor afirma que o Lord das Trevas perseguiu Dumbledore para atacá-lo? Ou que invadiu a prisão em que o senhor estava somente para atacar o Sr. Lupin?

– Não necessariamente.

– Como não? Então pode finalmente nos esclarecer o quê atacou as pessoas citadas anteriormente?

– Eu já disse, foi Voldemort.

– Como exatamente?

– Nem sempre Voldemort precisou estar presente para fazer mal às pessoas, Sr. Malfoy.

– Obviamente – concordou Lúcio, com um sorriso presunçoso. – Vejo que você conhece muito bem as técnicas usadas pelo Lord das Trevas, não, Potter? Será que este, hum, _estudo_ não foi feito com outros objetivos? Quem sabe os efeitos que este conhecimento pode ter trazido a sua pessoa?

– Eu deveria responder, Meritíssima? – perguntou Harry, apático.

– Não, Sr. Potter, não precisa responder – disse Lúcio. – Só estou comentando que é intrigante o fato de o réu e o Lord das Trevas possuírem tantas semelhanças. Ambos _estudam_ Artes das Trevas; não me admiraria que o senhor as usasse com os mesmos propósitos que o Lord. Responda, Potter: já machucou alguém intencionalmente usando a Maldição Cruciatus?

– Sim.

– O senhor admite isso… então, qual o problema em _parar de mentir _perante esta Corte e admitir que lançou a Cruciatus em Alvo Dumbledore na noite de três de maio?

– JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EU! – Harry respondeu, irritado com as acusações de Malfoy.

– Hmm…

– FOI VOLDEMORT!

– Você estava com Dumbledore quando aconteceu?

– Estava.

– É de se questionar que tenha permitido que uma pessoa tão admirada pelo senhor fosse injuriada na sua presença, Sr. Potter, sem que o senhor tenha feito qualquer coisa para impedir.

– Eu não pude – murmurou Harry

– Desculpe, pode falar mais alto?

– EU NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA!

– Não pôde ou não quis?

– JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PUDE!

– E o que estaria te impedindo de agir… Harry?

Harry levantou-se impetuosamente, cansado de tantas acusações. Não responderia mais. Não queria admitir, perante toda a Wizengamot, que fora fraco diante de Voldemort; que deixara o Lord das Trevas dominá-lo naquele dia, como tentava fazer agora.

– Protesto! – Lupin pronunciou-se, levantando-se também e dando um passo para se aproximar de Harry discretamente.

– Baseado em quê, Sr. Lupin? – inquiriu madame Bones

– Acho que as intenções do Sr. Malfoy estão sendo bastante claras, Meritíssima. Acredito que esta Corte não tem o direito de exigir que o Sr. Potter explique suas tentativas contra Voldemort.

– Acredito que posso muito bem determinar o que esta Corte tem ou não tem direito, Sr. Lupin – madame Bones respondeu asperamente – Protesto negado. O réu deve sentar-se e responder à pergunta.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry selvagemente, ainda em pé, a alguns metros de distância da Primeira Testemunha de Acusação. – Que eu admita que meus conhecimentos de Oclumência não foram suficientes para rivalizarem com os de seu mestre? Então eu admito. Feliz agora? Eu admito que, apesar das aulas que tive, as lições de Oclumência não foram suficientes no dia em que Voldemort me enganou e me fez acreditar que meu padrinho estava sendo torturado no Departamento de Mistérios. E todo o esforço depois disso que fiz para fechar minha mente contra a influência dele ainda não foi suficiente para que eu o impedisse de machucar Dumbledore.

– Então você se deixou dominar pela mente do Lord das Trevas ao atacar Dumbledore, Potter? – Lúcio sorriu – Não foi isso que aconteceu quando atacou sua Primeira Testemunha? Não foi isso que aconteceu quando matou Bellatrix Lestrange?

– Meritíssima… – Lupin virou-se para a Ministra, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, alguém o interrompeu.

– NÃO-FOI-CULPA-MINHA! – Harry gritou, extremamente irritado. – EU MATEI O CORPO DE VOLDEMORT, MAS NÃO É MINHA CULPA SE ELE CONTINUA SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO PARA DOMINAR A MENTE DAS OUTRAS PESSOAS!

– Para dominar a sua mente, Potter? – Malfoy andava muito próximo ao lugar onde Harry e Lupin estavam parados, deixando o réu ainda mais nervoso.

– MERDA, MALFOY! – Harry gritou, sentindo a cabeça doer muito, principalmente por causa da cicatriz em sua testa.

– Sr. Potter! – a voz de Emelina tentou se fazer ouvir.

– POR QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA, MALFOY? – Harry a ignorou totalmente. – DEVERIA ESTAR FELIZ, NÃO? SEU GRANDE MESTRE CONTINUA ESTRAGANDO A VIDA DOS OUTROS!

– Isso é porque _voc_ não teve a capacidade de derrotá-lo! – Malfoy sorriu com satisfação, decidido a entrar no jogo do réu. – Porque toda essa história de Profecia é uma farsa! Tudo o que Dumbledore quer é que os outros o vejam como único salvador do Mundo Bruxo, Potter; para que assim você seja inocentado pelo assassinato que cometeu!

– ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO SE _VOC_ NÃO TIVESSE INVADIDO O DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTÉRIOS EM VINTE DE ABRIL PARA LIBERTAR VOLDEMORT! _EU CONSEGUI MANTÊ-LO PRESO POR UM ANO!_ SE NÃO FOSSEM OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE QUE ENTRARAM NAQUELA SALA, ELE NÃO ESTARIA NOVAMENTE FAZENDO TANTAS VÍTIMAS!

Malfoy virou-se para Lupin. Seu semblante estava sério; o sorriso desaparecera no momento em que Harry recomeçara a falar. Com uma voz que expressava uma falsa tranqüilidade, ele falou:

– Ainda podemos fazer um acordo se ele quiser declarar "insanidade", Lupin. – Então, depois de analisar atentamente o efeito dessas palavras na Primeira Testemunha de Defesa, ele dirigiu-se à Ministra: – Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima.

Lupin fitou Harry, preocupado; seria difícil convencê-lo a sentar-se em silêncio para assistir aos outros interrogatórios. Podia ver, pela expressão de Harry, que o réu não dissera tudo que desejava e Lupin temia que pudesse fazê-lo em algum outro momento mais inapropriado; se é que houvesse algum momento apropriado.

– Meritíssima, gostaria de solicitar um recesso para conversar com o réu – ele solicitou, esperando que, com isso, Harry conseguisse se acalmar.

– Muito bem, Sr. Lupin – madame Bones concordou, nem um pouco disposta a entrar em uma discussão com Harry. – Esta sessão está suspensa por trinta minutos.

Dois guardas conduziram Harry à força para fora da masmorra. Lupin, antes de segui-lo, subiu os grandes degraus e se aproximou de Dumbledore.

– Quer vir comigo, Alvo? – convidou ele, a voz alta o suficiente apenas para que Dumbledore e McGonagall o ouvissem.

– Vá na frente, Remo.

– Malfoy está certo, Alvo. Dificilmente teremos chance se não alegarmos insanidade – Lupin continuou, nervoso. – Você viu o que Harry fez!

– Eu sei disso, Remo, mas não sou eu quem precisa ser convencido – Dumbledore olhou significantemente para Lupin ao dizer isso.

– Você vai falar com ela? – perguntou Lupin, mais calmo.

– Vá na frente, Remo – insistiu Dumbledore

Lupin saiu imediatamente, sob os olhares curiosos dos membros da Wizengamot. Passou pelo escuro corredor do décimo andar, trocou um olhar com os aurores que guardavam a porta e entrou na sala onde Harry estava.

Era o mesmo lugar para o qual fora conduzido durante o recesso anterior. Harry estava andando ao redor da mesa de madeira e virou-se imediatamente para a porta quando esta foi aberta.

– Vai fazer um acordo, Lupin?

– Vai se declarar culpado, Harry?

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DIGA? EU MATEI BELLATRIX E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU FARIA DE NOVO!

– Se tivesse de novo os mesmos motivos, Harry. Você não percebe que é isso que estou tentando provar?

– ACONTECE QUE NÃO ESTÁ DANDO CERTO! – berrou Harry, socando a mesa.

– E o que sugere então, Harry Potter? – perguntou Lupin, irritado.

– Eu não sei, droga! Você que deveria saber isso, mas claramente não é assim!

– Eu sei o que precisamos fazer, mas qual a diferença se você não aceita?

– NÃO, NÃO – Harry negou veementemente. – NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE SOU LOUCO!

– Não é isso, Harry.

– Então o que é?

– É a única forma de inocentá-lo.

– Eu prefiro ficar preso a admitir que fiquei louco. VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É VERDADE!

– Prove – disse Lupin, simplesmente.

– O quê?

– Prove que não está louco, Harry.

– EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU OUVINDO ISSO DE VOCÊ! EU PENSEI QUE PELO MENOS VOCÊ ACREDITASSE!

– Você me atacou, Harry – Lupin disse calmamente. – Até que me prove o contrário, continuarei acreditando que você perdeu a sanidade.

– MAS VOCÊ SABE QUE FOI VOLDEMORT!

– E você está disposto a admitir isso lá dentro? Quer mesmo dizer para eles que Voldemort pode dominá-lo quando quiser e que, quando isso acontece, você é tão – ou até mais – poderoso do que ele?

– Não foi o que eu acabei de fazer?

– E você acha que alguém vai considerar alguma declaração onde você acusou a Primeira Testemunha?

Harry sorriu por alguns segundos, antes de acrescentar:

– Tem razão, Lupin. Por que o Ministério ouviria alguma acusação contra os Comensais da Morte quando ele tem Harry Potter preso por insanidade?

– Está admitindo insanidade, então?

Harry olhou para Lupin, incrédulo. Novamente queria sumir dali, usar magia sem varinha e desaparatar para bem longe daquela gente. Qual era a diferença ficar ali esperando a luta final contra Voldemort, se nenhuma daquelas pessoas merecia que ele cometesse mais um assassinato? Chegara a tal ponto em que não podia mais confiar em ninguém; até seus antigos amigos o abandonaram. Dumbledore nem ousara aparecer depois das prováveis mentiras que dissera na última vez que se encontraram.

– Faça o que está pensando, Harry – continuou Lupin. – Fuja daqui e não vai nem precisar do veredicto… faça isso e admita que é culpado…

– Ah, sim, e agora você também é legilimente? Ou só está usando seus sentidos de lobisomem para ler minha mente?

– Desde quando você se tornou frio desse jeito?

– QUAL A DIFERENÇA? VOCÊ É QUE NEM ELES, VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA!

– Só estou vendo você se afundar na própria loucura, Harry.

– Estou mesmo – respondeu Harry, sarcástico. – Não viu como as dores na cicatriz afetaram meu cérebro?

– É o que estou dizendo desde que entrei aqui – falou Lupin tranqüilamente, ignorando o sarcasmo de Harry.

– Então você não precisa de uma declaração minha para argumentar, Lupin. S" PRECISA PEGAR UM DOS ARTIGOS QUE VOCÊ LEU DA RITA SKEETER!

– Agora você está entrando em contradição, Harry – continuou Lupin. – Acabei de te ouvir dizer que as dores na cicatriz tinham afetado seu cérebro…

– Quem está se contradizendo é você, Lupin, que só está me atacando quando deveria ser minha testemunha de _defesa_!

– O que eu posso fazer se você é culpado? Se matou Bellatrix, atacou Dumbledore e tentou lançar-me uma Imperdoável?

– Se acredita mesmo que sou culpado, então não deveria estar aqui.

– Então com licença! – pediu Lupin, muito sério, pronto para se retirar.

– Eu receio que você tenha que ficar, Remo – disse Dumbledore, que assistia parado à porta.

– Ah, que ótimo, tudo que eu queria: mais alguém pra me acusar! – exclamou Harry.

– É, vejo que não conseguiu convencê-lo, Remo – disse Dumbledore, nem um pouco surpreso com a reação de Harry.

– Onde está ela? – Lupin perguntou quando Dumbledore fechou a porta.

O diretor apenas balançou a cabeça.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Alvo? – Lupin perguntou muito nervoso, sob o olhar atento de Harry.

– Nós não a encontramos.

– De quem vocês estão falando? – intrometeu-se Harry.

– Tonks – Lupin respondeu imediatamente.

– Eu posso ver quando está mentindo, Lupin.

– Perdoe-me por esquecer esse superpoder da sua cicatriz.

Dumbledore interrompeu aquilo que seria um novo ataque de fúria segurando o antebraço esquerdo de Harry.

– Hermione desapareceu.

– Desapareceu de onde? – perguntou Harry, sem conseguir absorver direito a informação.

– Ela estava na sala das testemunhas – Lupin supôs e Dumbledore lhe confirmou com o olhar.

– Ninguém simplesmente desaparece do Ministério.

– Aparentemente alguém do Ministério está envolvido. Os aurores foram informados. Sofremos uma "colisão"; quer dizer que ninguém pode entrar ou sair do Ministério até segunda ordem – explicou Dumbledore. – Feitiços especiais impedem que as pessoas aparatem.

– Como se eu fosse a algum lugar mesmo…

– Você ouviu o que Dumbledore acabou de dizer, Harry?

– Que Hermione desapareceu? Vocês estão dizendo isso só para me fazerem mudar de assunto!

Dumbledore o observou atentamente, pensando em como explicaria para Harry a seriedade da situação. Foi quando o garoto levou a mão à cicatriz e percebeu o que Dumbledore queria explicar.

– Alvo! – Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala de repente. – Encontraram Peasegood morto perto do Átrio.

Harry apoiou-se na mesa com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava com força a cicatriz. Ele tirou os óculos e deixou-os cair no chão. Lupin e Dumbledore entreolharam-se, preocupados, enquanto ele começava a murmurar, nervoso.

– Harry… – aproximou-se Minerva, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

– Ele… eu sei…

– Harry, sente-se – recomendou Dumbledore.

– Ele está com ela, Dumbledore… ele está com ela…

– Acalme-se, Harry.

– E eles… – Harry resvalou até a cadeira, apertando a testa com ainda mais força –… eles ainda estão aqui…

– Quem são eles, Harry?

– Comensais? – Lupin perguntou.

– VOLDEMORT! – Harry berrou.

– Ele está aqui? – apavorou-se Minerva.

Harry baixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e cobriu-a com as mãos, puxando os cabelos – molhados pelo suor – com força.

– Ele veio pessoalmente – com a voz abafada pela mesa, ele continuou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. – Ele está com a Mione… droga, porque ele está fazendo isso? Ele não mata mulheres assim, o que está tentando fazer?

– Você não está dizendo que ele… – Dumbledore engoliu a seco –… que ele não seqüestrou Hermione?

O bruxo apenas puxou os cabelos com mais força, respirando rápido, fazendo as costas erguerem-se e abaixarem-se como se ele estivesse fazendo algum outro movimento além da própria respiração.

– Harry? – McGonagall o chamou com a voz engasgada.

– EU NÃO SEI!

– Deixe-o, Minerva – disse Dumbledore.

Ainda sentado, Harry levantou a cabeça, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Deixou que suas mãos relaxassem sobre as próprias pernas, encostou-se na cadeira e sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca.

Em poucos segundos, sua cicatriz ficou mais visível do que jamais estivera. Seu coração acelerou e sua respiração voltou a se intensificar; os olhos, ainda fechados, se apertaram; as mãos agarraram o tecido das vestes; seu corpo todo suava.

– _Ande, vamos! Não tenho o dia inteiro para me divertir com os aurores!_ – todos ouviram a voz de Harry Potter pronunciar essas palavras, embora soubessem que não era ele quem as dizia.

– Harry? – McGonagall insistiu, colocando as mãos na testa de Harry e tentando obrigá-lo a olhar para ela.

– _Ande logo, sua sangue-ruim imprestável! Harry Potter não vai aparecer para salvar vocês!_

– A pele dele está pegando fogo, Alvo! Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

– _Ande, Evans! E cuide dos aurores, eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar. É claro que ele virá atrás de nós, o que você acha que eu quero, Evans? Ele é um fraco desprezível. Wizengamot não o segurará enquanto eu tiver o que ele mais quer._

– Pare, Harry! Isso é muito perigoso. – Lupin olhou para Dumbledore, quase desesperado.

– _Divertindo-se, Harry Potter? Feliz em ver o que estou fazendo com a sangue-ruim? Achou que eu não fosse perceber sua tentativa de invadir minha mente?_

– Harry, pare _agora_! – ordenou Dumbledore.

Harry despencou da cadeira e caiu com força no chão, o corpo tremendo como se entrasse em colapso.

– Para onde você a está levando? – ele perguntou, como se o fizesse para si mesmo.

– _Curioso, Harry Potter? Não é capaz de descobrir sozinho?_

Harry pôde sentir a fraqueza que ameaçava dominá-lo; Voldemort, por algum motivo, estava descendo as escadas em direção ao décimo andar. Precisava impedi-lo, nem que fosse com sua mente; temia muito o quê aconteceria se Hermione ficasse entre Dumbledore e Voldemort durante um duelo e ali não havia a Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos para protegê-la, sem contar que ele próprio poderia ser transformado em uma arma.

Podia ver as escadas, Voldemort empurrava alguém a sua frente. Hermione não passava de um borrão disforme, mas ele não precisava de nitidez para saber que ela estava apavorada. Enquanto descia, degrau por degrau, Voldemort penetrava cada vez mais na mente de Harry.

– _Em apuros no julgamento, Harry Potter? Se não pode enfrentar uma Corte de Bruxos, como ousa dizer que é o único capaz de me derrubar?_ – Voldemort perguntou rapidamente.

– Eu sou o único capaz de matá-lo, Voldemort, e você sabe disso, ou não me perseguiria tanto; não tentaria atingir as pessoas que eu amo!

Uma risada fria alcançou seus ouvidos, tão cortante quanto a dor que sentia na testa. Sua mente estava longe demais para perceber que a risada vinha de si; e cansada demais para cessá-la.

– _E, no entanto, você está trancado em uma sala enquanto estou aqui fora, com tudo que você tem de valioso, Harry Potter, ou será que não se importa se elas morrerem?_

– Eu posso sair, posso acabar com você!

– _Você faria isso?_

Dumbledore, Lupin e McGonagall observavam confusamente o bruxo que, caído no chão, despejava perguntas inteiras para depois respondê-las. Lupin perguntou-se, por um momento, qual seria o veredicto se a Wizengamot visse o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

O diretor podia perceber, mesmo de longe, que Harry deveria estar chegando ao limite; tentara entrar na mente de Voldemort, mas agora era por ela dominado. O primeiro impulso de Dumbledore foi chamá-lo de volta, mas conteve-se; Harry nem o ouviria no estado em que estava. Percebeu então que, se não poderia trazer Harry de volta à consciência, deveria ao menos garantir uma redução de danos quando isso acontecesse.

Passou por trás de Minerva e, quando estava próximo à porta, trancou-a com um feitiço. Prometera aos aurores que o faria assim que entrasse na sala, para impedir o sucesso de qualquer tentativa de fuga empreendida por Harry, mas não acreditava que ele ousasse tal coisa; não em sua sã consciência.

– Eu não vou permitir que você mate minha família de novo! Não dessa vez.

– _É mesmo, Harry Potter?_

– Vou destruir você antes disso!

_– Uma pena… deveria ter se apressado então…_

Harry apertou ainda mais os olhos, viu Voldemort mirar o próprio braço que erguia a varinha e…__

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! – Tudo ao seu redor ficou escuro, mas sabia que não estava diante do nada.

Mãos firmes ergueram seu tórax enquanto outras, mais gentis, afastaram de sua testa o cabelo molhado pelo suor. Podia sentir a preocupação existente nos murmúrios a sua volta, embora as palavras não fizessem nexo. Foi só quando conseguiu abrir os olhos que percebeu ter voltado à sala com Dumbledore, Lupin e McGonagall. Estava sentado próximo à mesa, suas mãos ainda tremiam. Ele ajeitou os óculos mal colocados no rosto e encarou cada um dos rostos a sua frente antes de dizer:

– Ele desaparatou.

* * *

Next Chapter

P.S.: Depois de um mês e meio, um mês e meio... (autora tendo um surto) eu libero meu filhotinho pra vocês. Ainda tive que fazer uma alteração de última hora que nem passou pelas betas e que influirá diretamente no final do julgamento (isso é, se houver um final... cof cof). Hum, que mais tenho pra dizer? Ahhhh, sim, COOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEENNNNNTTTTTEEEEEEMMMM!!! Não, não quero que puxem meu saco, só que digam que estão lendo, mesmo que achem uma merda esse capítulo (apesar de eu ter amado de paixão, mas é só porque estou aprendendo a amar direito)

O que mais posso dizer? Ah, sim... batalha final, batalha final no próximo capítulo, que, já estou vendo, vai ficar gingantescamente enorme como esse aqui. (droga, não posso escrever muito por que tenho que correr pra aula).

Uma preview um pouco óbvia do próximo capítulo, só pra deixá-los babando:

– Harry, não.

– Eu preciso matá-lo!

– Não é a sua raiva que vai matá-lo, Harry.

– Ah, sim, então o quê vai matá-lo? Você?

– Você – respondeu ela, calmamente. – Mas só vai conseguir depois que controlar seu ódio.

– Como?

– Olhe para mim.

– Eu estou cansado – Harry murmurou, pronto para desistir.

– Eu sei, mas já vai acabar, tudo já vai acabar.

– Só vai acabar quando eu destruir Voldemort.

– Você pode fazer isso agora – a Dama Branca sorriu para ele.

P.S. 2: Minha beta Billie insistiu que eu colocasse a tradução do trecho de inspiração do capítulo...

"O que eu tenho que fazer é tudo que me interessa, não o que as pessoas pensam. Essa regra, igualmente dura em vida real e intelectual, pode ser toda a diferença entre grandeza e maldade. É a mais dificil, porque você sempre achará aqueles que pensam que eles sabem qual é o seu dever melhor que você mesmo o sabe. É fácil viver, no mundo, com a opinião do mundo; é fácil viver, na solidão, com a nossa própria opinião; mas a grande pessoa é aquela que, no meio da multidão, mantém com perfeita doçura a independência da solidão."

_– Ralph Waldo Emerson_


	17. Ídril, Æthelind e Voldemort

**Title:** Cogitari Ancilla 

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:**

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Todos os cinco livros, incluindo a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o quinto livro, então desliga esse computador e vai ler agora mesmo! E, obviamente, Departamento de Mistérios, que é a primeira parte dessa fic.

**Shippers:** Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

**Summary of the chapter: **Hermione não pode depor e Harry não pode sair...

**Disclaimer: **Bom, já que a Jo disse... ESTA HISTÓRIA É TOTALMENTE MINHA E AI DE QUEM TENTAR COPIAR!

**A/N:** Hahahaha, comemorem! Traduzi Shakespeare para vocês! Não pude deixar de encerrar Cogitari sem o grande mestre da tragédia inglesa :P **A/N 2:** Ah, sim, só para facilitar, já vou ensiná-los a pronunciar os nomes esquisitamente lindos que escolhi pros personagens: Æthelind se diz /étlind, com o "d" mudo, assim como em Ormand, que se diz /Ómand/. **A/N 3:** Sobre a Alana... Minha amiga, a Sara Lecter, vai fazer uma fic spin-off de Cogitari sobre a Alana. Se alguém quiser ler, quando ela publicar, vou colocá-la no "Favorite Stories" do meu profile.

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Ídril, Æthelind e Voldemort...**

_"Sem ter a fronte coroada, York não pode falar _

_Uma coroa para York! e,senhores, vinde prostrar-vos diante de York _

_Enquanto eu a ponho na fronte dele, segurai-lhe bem as mãos. _

_Coloca uma coroa de papel sobre a cabeça dele_

_Oh, senhores, parece mesmo um rei! _

_Oh, sim, este que teve a petulância _

_de sentar-se no trono de Inglaterra_

_de fazer-se herdeiro presuntivo_

_do Rei Henrique. Então, porque motivo_

_se fez coroar Plantageneta, o grande, _

_quebrando seu solene juramento? _

_Sempre pensei eu que a rei não chegarias_

_Enquanto nosso Henrique não houvesse cerrado a mão da Morte;_

_Ao invés disso, tu cinges a fronte com o fulgor de Henrique _

_E, em vida dele, o privas da diadema, contra o teu juramento sacrossanto? _

_Oh, é uma falta muito muito imperdoável! _

_Vamos logo: tiremos-lhe a coroa e, ao mesmo tempo, _

_Cortemos-lhe a cabeça. Enquanto fôlegos tomamos, _

_Faça-o morto."_

_- William Shakespeare, "Henrique __VI, Parte III, Ato I, Cena IV"_

* * *

_"Mãos firmes ergueram seu tórax, enquanto outras, mais gentis, afastaram de sua testa o cabelo molhado pelo suor. Podia sentir a preocupação existente nos murmúrios a sua volta, embora as palavras não fizessem nexo. Foi só quando conseguiu abrir os olhos que percebeu ter voltado à sala com Dumbledore, Lupin e McGonagall. Estava sentado próximo à mesa e suas mãos ainda tremiam. Ele ajeitou os óculos mal colocados no rosto e encarou cada um dos rostos à sua frente antes de dizer:_

_– Ele desaparatou"._

Harry levantou-se.

– Ninguém pode desaparatar! – contestou Lupin. – Não ouviu Dumbledore dizendo que estamos numa "colisão"?

– Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença para Voldemort! – riu Harry.

– Hermione está bem? – McGonagall perguntou.

O próprio Harry não sabia como responder; até onde vira, Voldemort não a machucara. Queria era sair correndo daquela sala para ter certeza de que fora isso o que acontecera e de que os Comensais da Morte não haviam feito o que Voldemort planejara. Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta ainda estava trancada por causa do feitiço lançado por Dumbledore e, sem a varinha, ele não poderia abri-la.

– Harry... – chamou Dumbledore.

– QUÊ?

– O que aconteceu com Hermione?

Harry olhou para os lados, impaciente.

– Se me deixassem sair daqui, eu poderia responder essa pergunta!

– E quanto ao julgamento? Você é o réu...

– Ah, muito obrigado por esclarecer isso, afinal, posso me esquecer se vocês não me lembrarem A CADA CINCO MINUTOS!

– Sente-se, Harry – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Nenhum de nós aqui dentro está agindo contra você.

Harry obedeceu, mesmo a contragosto.

– Eu preciso ver como ela está – ele resmungou.

– Um de nós fará isso imediatamente, Harry – Dumbledore disse, olhando para Lupin, que assentiu e tomou McGonagall pelo braço, pronto para conduzi-la para fora da sala.

– Eu preciso vê-la... Minerva? – suplicou Harry, encarando a ex-professora.

– Não sou eu que decide isso, Harry.

– Você disse que Voldemort desaparatou e deixou Hermione? – intrometeu-se Lupin.

– E você acha que ele não desaparatou? – Dumbledore perguntou à Primeira Testemunha.

– Eu acho que ele não deixou Hermione.

– DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE DISCUTIR E ME DEIXAREM VER O QUE ACONTECEU? – reclamou Harry.

– É melhor não, Harry – Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro dele antes que o garoto pudesse se levantar.

– Deixe eu ir, Dumbledore, por favor.

Dumbledore murmurou alguma coisa para Lupin; com isso, este conduziu McGonagall para fora da sala. O diretor sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que permaneceu em silêncio observando. Nem tentara sair; sabia que não teria sucesso e só pioraria as coisas.

– Harry, você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso, não sabe? Os aurores também estariam atrás de você...

– Eu não vou fugir, Dumbledore! Nem posso desaparatar!

– Eu sei disso, Harry, mas você precisa ficar aqui. Remo e Minerva voltarão logo. Se alguma coisa estiver errada, iremos lá.

– Se houver algo errado, eles não vão voltar...

– Dê-lhes tempo.

– Não temos tempo! Eu _preciso_ vê-la! – Harry levantou-se impetuosamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Vocês a mantiveram escondida por seis meses. Por que não querem que eu a veja? _Não vou atacar Hermione!_

– Você não acabou de vê-la?

– Apenas um borrão, Dumbledore! Eu não sei se os Comensais da Morte fizeram alguma coisa depois que _ele_ desaparatou.

– Logo saberemos.

Lupin estava demorando e Harry ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo. Ele já deveria estar de volta; o Átrio não era tão longe e Harry tinha certeza que Hermione estava na metade dessa distância.

– Eles não vão voltar, Dumbledore. Já estariam aqui se fossem. Deixe-me ir até lá.

– Tenha paciência, Harry.

– CHEGA, DUMBLEDORE! Tem alguma coisa errada! Abra essa porta antes que eu tenha que lhe obrigar a fazê-lo.

– Você já o está fazendo agora, Harry – disse Dumbledore, o que o irritava ainda mais.

– EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – disse Harry, colocando a mão direita na cabeça. – Abra essa porta!

– Não – disse Dumbledore, simplesmente.

– Por que você quer me levar ao limite?

– Não é sábio – Dumbledore começou a explicar – sair daqui nesse momento. Em primeiro lugar, só complicaria as coisas no julgamento, sem motivos para isso.

Harry fez menção de contestar, mas Dumbledore continuou:

"Eu sei que você não quer fugir, mas será complicado explicar isso para a Wizengamot. E se, mesmo assim, sua preocupação não for infundada, tenho certeza de que Remo e Minerva saberão lidar com o problema."

– ELES NÃO PODEM LIDAR COM VOLDEMORT!

– Você não disse que Voldemort desaparatou?

* * *

Harry subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao Departamento de Mistérios. Mal podia acreditar que se livrara de Dumbledore tão facilmente e mais: conseguira uma varinha. Era verdade que preferia não ter estuporado o diretor; somente o fizera porque fora realmente necessário. Não queria dar a impressão de que tentara cometer alguma violência contra seu mentor, mas não agüentava mais nenhum segundo sem saber o que acontecera com Hermione; e Dumbledore insistira em trancá-lo naquela sala, mesmo depois de Harry tê-lo avisado que estava sentindo o que Voldemort realmente estava fazendo.

Quando estava subindo o segundo lance de escadas, que levava ao sétimo nível do Ministério, dois aurores o encontraram. Reconhecendo-o imediatamente, os dois cautelosamente pediram que ele entregasse a varinha e os acompanhasse de volta ao tribunal. Harry aproximou-se sorrateiramente, fingindo entregar a varinha, e então, quando estava perto o suficiente, usou um dos aurores como escudo e apontou a varinha para a garganta dele.

O outro auror percebeu a cilada, mas, sob a ameaça de Harry ao colega, não teve outra opção senão largar a varinha no chão. No momento em que ele fez isso, Harry concentrou-se e lhe lançou um feitiço estuporante. Com isso, o refém pôde reagir e agora ele e Harry tinham as varinhas apontadas um para o outro.

– Entregue a varinha, Potter! Não queira piorar sua situação no julgamento.

– Você deve fazer como seu colega se não quiser receber mais do que um feitiço estuporante – Harry replicou.

– O que vai fazer, Potter? Lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável? É isso que faz com todos, não?

– Estou avisando...

Antes que o auror pudesse responder, Harry decidiu abaixar a varinha. Lentamente, abaixou-se e largou-a no chão. Quando o auror aproximou-se para rendê-lo, Harry conseguiu realizar mágica sem varinha e empurrar seu inimigo para longe, dando tempo para que conseguisse pensar em um feitiço melhor antes que o auror se recuperasse.

Recolheu do chão a varinha de Dumbledore e subiu os primeiros degraus da escada. O auror o seguiu, mas foi detido por uma fofa parede verde semitransparente, conjurada por Harry. Achou melhor isso do que o feitiço estuporante; pelo menos esse tipo de escudo impediria que outras pessoas também viessem atrás dele e Merlin sabe como isso era exatamente o que ele queria evitar agora.

Continuou subindo as escadas, lance por lance. Não sentia cansaço ou dor; a cicatriz na sua testa estava quase esquecida diante da obcecação que tinha em mente. Ao alcançar a escada do terceiro andar, pôde ver, em seu topo, alguém caído. Ao chegar mais perto e reconhecer McGonagall – e, não muito distante dali, também no chão, Lupin – Harry precisou pensar duas vezes antes de seguir em frente.

Notou que ainda estavam vivos – um simples feitiço deveria trazê-los de volta à consciência; não poderia se preocupar com isso, não enquanto Hermione estava à mercê de Voldemort. Não parou de correr escada acima – usar os elevadores poderia se mostrar demasiado perigoso em uma situação como essa, em que ele não conhecia nem a posição dos Comensais da Morte, nem a dos aurores que defendiam o Ministério da Magia.

Os Comensais, a esta altura, deveriam saber que ele estava a caminho, mas seriam eles ignorantes o suficiente para não o procurarem nas escadas? Talvez estivessem ocupados demais torturando Hermione para considerar a ameaça que ele poderia representar. Não, não queria pensar nisso. Hermione estava bem, precisava estar bem.

Ao passar pelo segundo andar, entendera por que ainda não confrontara Comensal algum. Um grande duelo envolvendo membros da Ordem da Fênix, aurores e Comensais da Morte se dava ali. Harry observou bem, ocultado pelo canto da parede que dava acesso às escadas. Não demorou muito para perceber que Voldemort não estava ali; se estivesse, o teria sentido pela cicatriz.

Subiu os próximos lances ainda correndo. Chegou ao Átrio e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o lugar quase vazio. Pensando melhor, isso não deveria ser tão estranho, já que a maioria das pessoas do prédio parecia estar envolvida na batalha que estava acontecendo no segundo andar.

Caída no chão, de bruços, estava Hermione. Os gritos dela enchiam o saguão do Ministério da Magia e alcançavam seus ouvidos. Lúcio Malfoy estava em pé ao seu lado, a varinha apontada para ela, perpetrando uma Maldição Cruciatus. Não demorou mais de três segundos – durante os quais os gritos não cessaram por um instante sequer – para que Malfoy a libertasse da maldição.

Hermione abriu os olhos e, mesmo de longe, Harry pôde ver o quão vermelhos estavam e o quanto temiam o bruxo que a ameaçava. Harry apoiou-se na parede, lutando para continuar observando, por seus olhos entreabertos, o que acontecia; tentava evitar que se fechassem, apesar da dor em sua cabeça que ameaçava obscurecer tudo ao seu redor.

Apertou a varinha de Dumbledore em sua mão, os olhos fixos na garota caída no chão e aproximou-se despercebidamente. Pelo menos ele pensou que passara despercebido, até o momento em que a negra capa de Malfoy rodopiou no ar e os olhos vermelhos de Lord Voldemort encontraram os de Harry; então ele soube o que acontecera; admirara-se por não ter pensado nisso antes. Voldemort não tinha corpo, a única possibilidade de ele estar ali fisicamente era se possuísse alguém. Harry agradeceu por não ter sido ele.

Uma gargalhada fria espalhou-se pelo ar e aquela voz, que Harry reconheceria em qualquer lugar, falou:

– _Eu sei que está aí, Harry Potter_.

Hermione levantou-se desajeitadamente e afastou-se de Malfoy o quanto pôde. Não foi realmente o suficiente, já que, no momento em que percebeu o movimento, o Comensal da Morte virou-se para ela.

– Aonde pensa que vai, sangue-ruim? – ele perguntou com a varinha apontada para ela e os olhos observando Harry Potter de longe, deixando muito claro que ele não deveria tentar nenhum movimento brusco ou Hermione sofreria as conseqüências. – Será que não está se divertindo? Como se você se importasse com Harry Potter depois de tudo que ele fez para vocês!

Hermione gelou, incapaz de qualquer reação. Harry olhava dela para Lúcio e depois voltava, passando pela varinha que era mantida apontada, firme.

"Não, talvez ainda não esteja se divertindo... talvez seja melhor se Harry Potter unir-se a nós..." ele continuou, virando-se para Harry e murmurando alguma coisa.

Harry caiu de joelhos, incapaz de sustentar o peso de suas pernas enquanto lembranças passavam por sua mente como flashes. Sem soltar a varinha, levou as duas mãos à cabeça, que parecia prestes a explodir. Em seu desespero, a mente lutou como pôde para expulsar aquele ser estranho. Porém, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi usar descontroladamente sua mágica.

As defesas que protegiam a mente de Voldemort foram inúteis perante a força de Harry. Talvez porque o Lord das Trevas não possuísse mais um corpo, ou talvez porque ele estivesse demasiado fraco para reagir; a verdade é que Harry obteve sucesso.

Sentiu-se como se mergulhado em algo denso e gelado, tão intensamente frio que fazia seu queixo tremer, e um mal-estar que poderia muito bem ser comparado à aproximação dos dementadores. Precisava bloquear sua mente, mas era impossível fazê-lo. A dor que cortava a cicatriz se espalhou por toda sua cabeça e o fez gritar.

Sua garganta se fechou e um silêncio mortal invadiu sua audição. Harry sabia do perigo que estava correndo, mas a dor simplesmente o impedia de tomar uma atitude, de repelir os avanços de Voldemort, de freá-lo, de destruir seu plano; um plano do qual ele fazia parte.

Havia um vulto à sua frente, mas sua mente estava confusa demais para desenvolver qualquer tipo de raciocínio. Estava incapaz de controlar os próprios atos.

Respirou fundo e sentiu uma ardência incomum na cicatriz; uma sensação estranha e ligeiramente familiar. Algo que ele tinha sentido somente em uma ocasião...

Pôde observar uma cena que, segundo seu ponto de vista, estava muito confusa. Era uma memória, como se fosse uma penseira, e Harry só pôde entendê-la quando a observou com mais nitidez, depois de já ter passado algum tempo mergulhado naquela lembrança.

Reconheceu o jovem Tom Riddle entre as outras crianças ao seu redor. Estavam no salão do orfanato em que ele crescera, Harry soube, ao começar a dominar a exploração na mente de Voldemort. Riddle estava à parte, encostado à parede. Prestando mais atenção, Harry pôde notar o que ele fazia discretamente. Mesmo sem nunca ter ido à escola e mesmo sem ter uma varinha, Tom Riddle fazia magia contra um dos únicos adultos dali.

O tutor – que atendia a um grupo de garotos um pouco mais velhos que Riddle – fora atingido por uma maldição que Harry só veio a conhecer em Hogwarts, quando tinha o dobro da idade de Riddle. O adulto começou a gritar com um dos garotos, ignorando totalmente o que Riddle fizera.

Harry queria ajudar o tutor, impedir que Riddle continuasse controlando-o, mas logo foi forçado a lembrar o quão impotente era diante de uma lembrança que não lhe pertencia. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Talvez, se fosse uma memória sua, ele pudesse controlá-la; _talvez_ houvesse uma forma de fazer com que a lembrança passasse a lhe pertencer. Mais do que invadir a mente de Voldemort, precisava realmente assumir o controle dela.

Ele foi levado até Hogwarts e soube que cinco anos haviam se passado desde a cena anterior. Riddle estava sentado à mesa da Sonserina para o café-da-manhã, ao lado de dois outros alunos, que escutavam atentamente cada palavra que dizia.

Riddle sabia das desconfianças de Dumbledore e não podia evitar olhar de relance para o professor a cada meia dúzia de palavras ditas. Procurava não passar esse conhecimento a seus aliados; eles não deveriam perceber que ele era fraco.

Ao sinal de Riddle, os outros dois alunos levantaram-se da mesa da Sonserina e passaram a seguir três grifinórios que deixavam o salão. Riddle permaneceu sentado, sua atenção agora totalmente voltada a Dumbledore.

O professor de Transfiguração conversava com o diretor Dippet, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Dumbledore notara os cinco alunos que tinham saído segundos antes, mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Tom murmurou um feitiço que passou invisível aos olhos dos outros alunos. Quando atingiu Dumbledore, este olhou diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

Um momento de tensão seguiu-se quando Dumbledore e Riddle se encararam. Não muito tempo depois, o professor de Transfiguração retomou distraidamente a conversa que estava tendo minutos antes com Dippet, enquanto Riddle saía para encontrar os colegas.

Em um piscar de olhos, Harry viu-se em uma das masmorras do castelo usada como sala de aula. Riddle era mais velho agora. Faltava menos de um ano para que o jovem monitor da Sonserina desaparecesse completamente para dar lugar a Lord Voldemort. Os outros dois sonserinos que Harry vira na cena anterior estavam novamente presentes, assim como um aluno que usava o uniforme da Corvinal.

Tom Riddle andava de um lado para outro, carregando displicentemente a varinha entre os dedos da mão direita. Estava treinando-os; desde o momento em que vira a cena, Harry soubera que as pessoas que via seriam os primeiros Comensais da Morte. A maioria deles já estava morta agora, exceto o garoto da Corvinal.

Harry assistiu por algum tempo. Aparentemente essa era uma memória que Voldemort tinha interesse em compartilhar com ele. Não reconhecera em qual das masmorras estava; mesmo durante o curto período que lecionara em Hogwarts, não explorara suficientemente o castelo para conhecer cada canto dele. Voldemort o fazia concentrar-se em pequenos e familiares detalhes da cena, como se quisesse desviar sua atenção de alguma outra coisa.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Um dos sonserinos lançara um feitiço no garoto com as vestes da Corvinal, fazendo-o cair entre algumas carteiras.

– Isso não será suficiente quando atacarmos aqueles sangues-sujos, Ormand!

Harry lembrou-se da voz dele quando os dois conversaram na Câmara Secreta. Era a mesma voz jovem; tão diferente de quando ele ouvia o Lord das Trevas, embora ambas conservassem a mesma insensibilidade que dominava Voldemort.

"Faça novamente, Ormand!"

Os sonserinos entreolharam-se e sorriram. O outro garoto encarou-os, corajoso, ajeitou as vestes e disse:

– Estou pronto.

Desta vez, após ser atingido, ele gritou e foi jogado contra a parede do outro lado da sala. Harry fechou os olhos involuntariamente, contraindo todos os músculos, nervoso.

O garoto levantou-se com muita dificuldade e, a julgar pela expressão familiar que Harry identificou em seu rosto, estava sentindo muita dor. Harry aproximou-se para tentar intervir e, nesse momento, o próprio Riddle, surgindo por detrás dele, amaldiçoou o corvinal, que foi ao chão novamente. Harry ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e, em vão, tentou segurar seu braço, enquanto o esperava abrir os olhos.

– Como você fez isso? – perguntou o garoto caído, dando a Harry a nítida impressão de que o encarava nos olhos.

– Não fui eu – Harry respondeu, olhando ao redor.

– Você deveria estar preparado, Æthelind. Não gosto de falta de atenção! Agora – Voldemort voltou-se ao sonserino que Harry ainda não ouvira falar –, diga-me, Sorrel: você fez o que ordenei?

– Co-como, milorde?

– Não me importa como! Você a encontrou?

– Ela veio para Hogwarts – Æthelind falou.

– Não me basta saber onde ela está! O que preciso saber é como matá-la! – Riddle gritou, fazendo os outros recuarem.

– Receio que seja impossível, milorde – disse Ormand, em voz baixa.

– NADA É IMPOSSÍVEL PARA LORD VOLDEMORT!

– Enquanto Dumbledore estiver vigiando, não poderemos fazer grande coisa – disse Æthelind.

– Então tirem Dumbledore! Ou será que estão preocupados demais com uma mera expulsão para cumprir minhas ordens?

– Claro que não.

– Ótimo, então poderemos matá-la – Riddle disse, andando até a porta da sala.

– Aonde vai, milorde? – perguntou Ormand.

– Vou até a sala de Transfiguração. E vocês vêm comigo!

– Sim, milorde.

Harry seguiu-os pelos corredores do castelo. Os três jovens caminhavam depressa. Ele nem teve tempo de descobrir que sala era aquela. Situou-se quando eles aproximaram-se do corredor que Harry conhecia como o de acesso à sala de McGonagall.

Havia uma jovem dentro da sala de Transfiguração quando Tom Riddle entrou, acompanhado de Æthelind; Riddle dera a Sorrel e Ormand ordens para que mantivessem Dumbledore afastado. Ela possuía cabelos castanhos e os olhos de um azul muito claro que brilhavam de uma maneira familiar a Harry.

– Tom... – ela cumprimentou, sem se aproximar, tentando não demonstrar nem a surpresa, nem o pavor momentâneo que sentiu.

– Oras, veja só quem eu encontro por aqui...

– Que houve, Tom? Não previu que eu estaria aqui ao invés de meu pai?

– O que isso, Alana? Não está vendo o quanto estou surpreso?

– Lord Voldemort, surpreso?

Riddle recuou alguns passos; não estava preparado para a maneira direta com que ela se pronunciara, mas não perderia – de maneira alguma – a oportunidade de tirar vantagem da fraqueza de Dumbledore.

– Hum, é ótimo que possamos nos tratar por nossas verdadeiras identidades, mas... _nunca pronuncie o nome de Lord Voldemort_ – disse ele, entre os dentes. – Por falar em verdadeiras identidades, como devo chamá-la, Ídril?

– Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado e partir para o que interessa, Voldemort – ela ignorou o fato dele proibir o uso desse nome.

– E _o_ _qu_ interessa, Ídril?

– O que você quer com o meu pai?

Tom sorriu timidamente, mas não pensou muito antes de responder:

– Assuntos da monitoria.

– E posso saber o que um monitor da Sonserina pode querer com o diretor da Grifinória?

– Não se esqueça que eu sou o monitor-_chefe_, Ídril. De qualquer forma, não é nada tão interessante que valha a pena ser discutido com você. _Entre nós_ há questões mais interessantes a serem resolvidas.

– E quais questões seriam essas? – perguntou ela, ignorando a presença de Æthelind na sala.

Quando Alana percebeu, alguém tirara a varinha de seu bolso, de uma forma quase gentil. Uma presença fria foi sentida em sua nuca e uma voz sussurrante falou em seu ouvido:

– Ah, você descobrirá logo, Alana – Æthelind disse, para a satisfação de Voldemort.

– Ele conhece os seus planos, ele descobriu – disse ela, encarando Tom nos olhos.

– Eu sei, eu já tinha percebido, Ídril. E não estou achando que você contou.

– Não? – ela perguntou com a voz presa pelo medo.

– Não. Até porque, você não faria uma coisa dessas _comigo_, faria?

– Nem precisaria. Qualquer um com um pouco mais de inteligência consegue perceber o que você está tentando fazer, herdeiro de Slytherin.

– E o que eu estou tentando fazer?

– Você tenta destruir os outros que têm um defeito que reconhece em si mesmo. Você destrói outros porque não tem coragem de destruir a si mesmo. Não tem coragem suficiente para acabar com sua própria linhagem de sangue-sujo.

– Quem está falando, amante de trouxas!

– Eu estou certa, admita.

– Cale a boca, Ídril!

– O que aconteceu com todo aquele autocontrole, _Lord das Trevas_?

Riddle riu e, com um sinal, ordenou que Æthelind agisse. O corvinal, ainda por trás, puxou o cabelo dela com força e obrigou-a a ajoelhar-se empurrando seu ombro para baixo.

– Curve-se diante do seu Lord, insolente!

– Você não vai se tornar um sangue-puro matando todos os mestiços!

Tom agarrou o antebraço de Alana com violência e apontou a varinha para ele.

– _Morsmodre_! – ele pronunciou o feitiço que conjurava a Marca Negra.

Um crânio verde-brilhante foi impresso sobre a pele clara de Alana. Não muitos segundos depois, quando ela ainda mordia o lábio inferior para conter o grito, o verde da Marca progrediu, transformando-se em escarlate e, posteriormente, no tom escuro que caracterizava a Marca Negra.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou, gaguejando.

– Isso é a minha marca, Ídril. Nada pode tirá-la de seu braço. Você é minha agora.

– Não é você que manda na minha vida, Voldemort! Prefiro morrer a obedecê-lo!

– Mesmo? – Riddle riu, zombador.

– Qualquer coisa é melhor do que seguir um sangue-ruim como você!

Tom largou-a com força e Alana desabou no chão, imediatamente esfregando o antebraço, na tentativa de diminuir a dor que sentia. Ele, por sua vez, voltou-se para o outro garoto e disse:

– Æthelind, tenho um trabalho especial para você.

– Sim, milorde.

Riddle sorriu mais uma vez, andando em torno da moça caída no chão.

– Preciso de uma corda, Æthelind.

Puxando Alana com muita força pelo braço, a obrigou a aproximar-se da escrivaninha de Dumbledore. Quando ela estava quase encostada na beirada desta, Riddle a empurrou subitamente, fazendo-a quase se deitar sobre a mesa. A uma altura considerável, ela podia ver que um suntuoso lustre de cristal suportava as velas iluminativas do ambiente.

Ele analisou os objetos de Dumbledore expostos sobre as prateleiras das estantes. Havia um interessante punhal, com cerca de quinze centímetros de lâmina, perfeitamente polido e muito afiado.

Com um feitiço convocatório, trouxe-o até sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda ocupava-se em manter Alana presa. Ela estava semideitada sobre a mesa, com Riddle perigosamente perto e com o punhal na mão; a ciência da situação a fez sentir o sangue gelar de medo.

Riddle arrancou os botões que fechavam a blusa dela, a abrindo por completo. Encostou a lâmina gélida contra seu colo e foi deslizando-a até que esta alcançasse a parte inferior do esterno. Nenhuma gota de sangue escorreu, pelo menos não até o momento em que ele pressionou o punhal com mais força contra sua pele.

O jovem monitor a mirou intensamente e, de forma abrupta, agarrou o pulso direito dela e nele encostou a lâmina que anteriormente usava para pressionar o tórax da garota. Com um corte súbito e preciso em direção transversal, ele abriu o pulso de Alana e permitiu que o sangue pingasse livremente sobre a mesa.

Repetiu o procedimento com o outro braço e, por instantes, ficou olhando o sangue atingir alguns pergaminhos que haviam permanecido em cima da escrivaninha, apesar da atitude violenta de Riddle ao empurrar a garota para cima desta. Alana estava em choque; quase não oferecia resistência naquele momento. Riddle levou um de seus pulsos até a boca e beijou-o, sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue dela, ainda quente.

Æthelind alcançou-lhe a corda que conjurara e Voldemort a passou em torno do pescoço da garota. Com um simples feitiço, ele conjurou um nó e amarrou a ponta da corda na base do lustre, deixando-a suspensa, mas não suficientemente alta para que a corda pudesse sufocá-la.

Não demorou muito para que Alana entendesse que o encantamento usado por Voldemort não permitia que o enforcamento ocorresse de fato, a não ser que ele assim desejasse. Mas os planos que ele tinha para ela eram outros.

Lentamente, um sorriso enigmático formou-se nos lábios de Riddle. Æthelind, que não escapara para a periferia da sala em momento algum, surgiu por trás de Alana e agarrou seus pulsos cortados. Apertando a ferida, fez com que o fluxo de sangue diminuísse, embora não o fizesse com a dor. Entretanto, quando ele passou a segurar as mãos dela ao invés dos pulsos e a obrigou a baixar os braços em nível inferior ao de seu corpo, o sangue recomeçou a escorrer em maior volume do que em qualquer momento anterior.

Pela primeira vez, Alana gritou de dor. Viu Tom envasar um pouco de seu sangue em um pequeno tubo transparente e guardá-lo seguro em suas vestes.

Harry observava tudo atento e atônito, sentindo que suas mãos suavam e sua consciência pesava toneladas. Julgava-se a criatura mais vil e cruel da face da Terra por estar assistindo a uma cena como aquela e não fazer absolutamente nada; por estar vendo Voldemort torturar a filha da pessoa que mais lhe ajudara na vida e simplesmente conformar-se diante de sua impotência.

Os olhos de Alana imploravam para que parassem, para que ela fosse deixada em paz, embora sua boca jamais fosse pronunciar tais súplicas. A face de Riddle a encarava a menos de dois centímetros de distância, enquanto Æthelind ainda continha os movimentos de suas mãos. Riddle tocou seu rosto levemente e tal gesto a obrigou a fechar os olhos. Não conseguia pensar em reagir. A perda de sangue começou a enfraquecê-la. Ela respirava com dificuldade e o rosto de Tom, colado ao seu, bloqueava a passagem de ar.

– Gostando, Ídril? – sussurrou ele, fazendo-a abrir os olhos novamente.

– Você não vai escapar disso, Tom – Alana respondeu com extrema dificuldade.

– Hum... ferida, mas ainda mostrando suas garras! – ele sussurrou de novo e a fez sentir o calor das palavras que saíam da boca dele e encontravam a pele fria de seu rosto. – Vamos ver quanto tempo ela resiste? Dumbledore adorará saber como sua filha sofreu tanto por culpa dele.

– Isso faz de você um bruxo mais poderoso, Tom? – Alana perguntou, vendo suas forças se exaurirem junto com seu sangue.

– Ah, pode ter certeza que sim, Ídril. Seu sangue me fará mais poderoso; a fraqueza de Dumbledore me fará mais poderoso.

– Não adianta, Tom. Nem o meu sangue será suficiente para purificar o seu.

Riddle não se conteve e deu um tapa violento no rosto já quase inexpressivo de Alana. Ela apenas cerrou novamente os olhos, não esboçando qualquer outra reação.

– Não ouse mencionar o sangue impuro dos Riddle! Eu, o descendente do próprio Salazar Slytherin, não pertenço a tal família!

– Só porque você os matou, Tom.

– Isso não interessa a você, garotinha idiota! Por que não se junta a eles? – Voldemort ameaçou.

Ele se afastou, deu as costas à Alana, respirou fundo e encarou seu companheiro.

– Divirta-se com ela, Æthelind.

– Milorde... – o corvinal pareceu hesitante.

– Você sabe o que fazer – declarou Riddle, firme, entregando a Æthelind o punhal de Dumbledore e distanciando-se em direção à porta.

Harry viu que Voldemort deixaria a sala, e que ele seria levado à próxima lembrança. Alana ainda conservava um pouco de consciência quando Æthelind se aproximou e Riddle abriu a porta para sair. Harry concentrou todas as suas forças para impedir que a lembrança se dissipasse e, quando Tom Riddle cruzou a porta da sala de Transfiguração, sentiu uma espécie de choque. Tudo ficou escuro por cerca de três segundos.

Parecia que o mundo à sua volta havia desaparecido. Por um momento, desejou não ter querido ficar naquela lembrança. Então, como se mergulhasse em uma profunda piscina, ele viu-se de volta à sala, acompanhado por Alana e Æthelind.

A cena lhe parecia igual à anterior, mas, dessa vez, não era uma lembrança. Assim que essa idéia começou a ser assimilada por sua mente, a única ação que passou a cogitar foi uma intervenção.

Æthelind continuava torturando-a e agora, longe dos olhos de Voldemort, Alana tentava resistir, embora seus protestos diminuíssem à medida que a energia deixava seu corpo.

Harry não poderia ser visto, e tão pouco sentido, pelas pessoas presentes. Por mais que ele tocasse Alana, tentando confortá-la, ela continuava ignorando-o. Havia uma chance – uma pequena esperança que surgira – de que ele pudesse ajudar. Precisava fazer magia com a varinha que carregava. Fazer magia para interferir naquele passado, naquela lembrança, ou o que quer que fosse aquela situação que ele estava vivendo.

Tirou a varinha de Dumbledore do bolso e, concentrando-se, dirigiu um feitiço a Æthelind. O futuro Comensal assustou-se e imediatamente apontou a varinha para Alana, observando o resto da sala com olhos suspeitos.

– O que você fez? – ele exigiu uma resposta da jovem à sua frente.

Quando se aproximou de Alana, ela, agora com as mãos livres, empurrou-lhe. Harry aproveitou a surpresa de Æthelind para tentar novamente o atingir com um feitiço estuporante. Æthelind caiu desacordado no chão e Harry virou-se para libertar Alana.

Tarde demais.

A corda que envolvia o pescoço da filha de Dumbledore cumpria a função para qual fora conjurada.

Pendurada sobre a mesa, seus pés sem tocar o tampo de madeira logo abaixo, estava Alana Dumbledore.

Enforcada.

Morta.

O feitiço que obrigava a corda a mantê-la viva deveria estar sendo segurado pela magia de Æthelind. No momento em que o atingira, Harry não calculara o que aconteceria se o futuro Comensal não estivesse dominando a própria magia.

Não calculara que sua intervenção poderia custar a vida de Alana.

Não calculara que seria por culpa sua que ela morreria.

Em pânico, Harry tentou, em vão, liberar a corda, mas continuava sem conseguir tocar nela. Tentou gritar, chamando por alguém, mas, mesmo que falasse, sua voz não ressoava.

Estava ainda mais incapacitado do que estivera antes. Precisava sair dali; precisava voltar ao Ministério. Permanecera tanto tempo nessa situação desconhecida, sua mente completamente fora de seu corpo... quem sabia o que Voldemort poderia ter feito com ele durante esse tempo?

Pôs as mãos na cabeça, enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos e procurou uma saída. Talvez conseguisse avisar Dumbledore, nem que o fizesse por magia. Abriu a porta sem se preocupar em por que agora podia tocar os objetos ao seu redor.

Saiu para o corredor e imediatamente começou a imaginar onde Dumbledore poderia estar. Se fosse em outra situação, ele iria diretamente à sala do Diretor, mas não confiava tanto em Dippet, mesmo que nem o conhecesse. Desde o momento em que encontrara Riddle na Câmara Secreta, sabia que o Dumbledore da época já desconfiava de Tom Riddle, sem contar que ele tinha o direito de saber o motivo pelo qual sua filha morrera.

Depois que percorrera dois corredores diferentes e chegara ao andar inferior, encontrou Riddle. Ele encarava um dos quadros com interesse, mas, assim que Harry se aproximou, se virou e encarou-o nos olhos, fazendo Harry levar um grande susto.

– Duas perguntas: quem é você e por que entrou na minha lembrança?

Harry considerou contar a verdade, contar que estava lá para destruir Voldemort, mas achou melhor não desafiar Riddle. Pelo menos por enquanto.

– Como assim, em sua lembrança?

– A única maneira de você estar aqui é pela lembrança de alguém. Desconfio que seja a minha...

– É a de Dumbledore; usei legimência com ele.

– Hum... Dumbledore é um bruxo muito poderoso. Se você conseguiu entrar na mente dele, é porque...

– Não confia no meu poder, Riddle? Eu consegui interferir em uma lembrança e ainda assim não me considera poderoso?

– Engraçado, aquilo que você viu era uma lembrança minha e não de Dumbledore... a quem você quer enganar?

– Só respondi o que você me perguntou. Entrei na mente de Dumbledore enquanto duelávamos no Ministério. Agora, se ele tem uma memória sua, se ele sabe que foi por sua culpa que Alana morreu, isso não diz respeito a mim.

– No Ministério?

– Da Magia. É onde meu julgamento estava acontecendo.

– E você estava sendo julgado por qual crime exatamente? – perguntou Riddle.

– Matei a prima do meu padrinho.

– Por quê?

– Ela merecia.

– E o que as pessoas precisam fazer para que você as mate? – Riddle insistiu, curioso.

– Ela estava _do outro lado_.

– E de que lado _você _está?

– Achei que a essa altura já soubesse, Lord.

– Fui eu que lhe mandei para cá?

– Foram as circunstâncias.

– Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.

– Vim derrotar uma pessoa.

Passos muito rápidos e decididos aproximaram-se do local onde estavam. Logo, Harry ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem.

– O que está fazendo, Riddle?

– Monitorando os corredores, Professor – respondeu ele, acreditando que Dumbledore não enxergava o estranho bruxo à frente deles.

– Então certamente viu quem entrou em minha sala.

– Ainda não subi – respondeu Riddle, apontando as escadas.

Harry observava o rosto muito mais jovem de Dumbledore. Foi impossível não lembrar-se de quando vira Alana naquela sala, lembrar-se do que Voldemort a fizera. Então, quando Harry encarou diretamente os olhos do professor, viu que eles lhe devolviam o olhar.

– Você subiu. Sei que esteve em minha sala. – Harry notou que ele controlava a raiva ao continuar falando com Riddle.

– Vai me acusar pelo suicídio de sua filha, Dumbledore?

– Como eu suspeitava, você fez alguma coisa com ela!

– Professor, acalme-se – Riddle falou em um tom entre a ironia e o desinteresse pelo assunto.

– O que você ordenou que fizessem com ela, Voldemort? – Dumbledore elevou a voz.

– Você quer mesmo saber dos detalhes, Dumbledore? Muito cuidado com o que pergunta. As pessoas podem lhe responder...

– O diretor Dippet estará muito interessando em ouvi-lo, tenho certeza.

– E o que vai dizer a ele? Que Ídril foi longe demais com as brincadeiras envolvendo Magia Negra?

– _Você _foi longe demais com _suas_ brincadeiras de Artes das Trevas.

– É mesmo? – Riddle perguntou, irônico. – E quão longe seria o suficiente para lhe instigar a tentar me parar?

Harry, mesmo sem olhar para a expressão de Riddle, captou a ameaça subentendida. Escondida por sua manga, Riddle mantinha a varinha preparada desde o início para atingir Dumbledore à primeira oportunidade.

– Vou perguntar pela última vez, Tom. O que você fez com ela?

– Você não disse que a matei, _Professor_?

–_ Como_?

– Que diferença isso faz para você?

– Porque eu a amo, porque ela _merece_ ter alguém que se importe.

– Você nunca se importou de verdade com sua filha – acusou Riddle.

– Diz isso só porque nunca teve alguém que se importasse com você.

– Não faz diferença para mim, Dumbledore. Aliás, o fato de se importar _tanto_ com sua querida Alana não impediu que Ídril fizesse coisas que _voc_ condena... coisas das quais _você _tem _medo_...

– Está muito enganado se acha que tenho medo de você, Tom.

– Muito cuidado, _Professor_. Se eu fosse o senhor, temeria o Lord das Trevas – disse Riddle, esticando o braço e apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção de Dumbledore.

Harry reagiu por instinto e, no mesmo instante, colocou-se entre Riddle e Dumbledore. Riddle fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas preferiu ignorar a sombra à sua frente e concentrar-se no que estava prestes a fazer.

Dumbledore passara dos limites. Não deveria ter desafiado Lord Voldemort. Estavam praticamente sozinhos naquele corredor; ninguém saberia que fora o Monitor-Chefe que atacara o professor de Transfiguração, a não ser que Dumbledore contasse. Havia uma forma de Riddle impedir que isso acontecesse: era só não permitir que aquele saísse vivo.

Riddle usou pela primeira vez o feitiço que treinava há muito tempo: a Maldição da Morte. Harry, que estava entre ele e Dumbledore, sentiu uma dor excruciante no momento em que foi atingido.

Imediatamente, sua mente ficou confusa. Uma dor estranha começou em sua nuca e espalhou-se vagarosamente, até chegar ao topo da cabeça e provocar uma dor aguda, incontrolável. Harry perdeu a consciência do que acontecia ao redor, embora sentisse muito bem o sangue parando de correr por suas veias. Não dominava mais seus membros; era como se esses estivessem adormecidos. Seu estômago parou e os pulmões diminuíram o ritmo da respiração, embora ele estivesse precisando de cada vez mais Oxigênio por causa da sensação de pânico instalada em sua mente. Descobriu que estava sufocando no próprio silêncio, causado pela ausência de batimentos cardíacos. Seu coração simplesmente parara. Seus olhos fecharam-se e todos os músculos relaxaram ao mesmo tempo, como se não tivessem sido atormentados segundos antes.

Tudo aconteceu em pouquíssimo tempo.

Não notara a surpresa daqueles que viram seu corpo ir ao chão, pálido e frio, como se estivesse sem vida.

Na verdade, ele deveria estar realmente sem vida, se não fosse por sua mente, que lhe dizia que estava acontecendo exatamente o contrário. Ele não poderia – não deveria – morrer, não fora para isso que viera até ali... até a mente de Voldemort... sim, estava na mente de Voldemort. Como poderia morrer? Preparara-se tanto para destruí-lo e simplesmente desistira por ter sido atingido com a Maldição que matou seus pais?

Não deveria ser algo tão ruim; ele nunca temera realmente a própria morte. Já perdera tudo mesmo e, se sua vida fora em vão, esperava, ao menos, encontrar na morte algum sentido para a vida.

Deviam ser os seus últimos segundos de consciência. Já estivera próximo deles várias vezes, mas nunca tão preparado. A Dama Branca aproximou-se para ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que ela não soubesse o quanto isso significava. Ele não estava sozinho; percebeu que, na verdade, nunca estivera. Harry sentiu o calor dela aquecer seu corpo gelado. Quando morresse, Voldemort não venceria; a Dama Branca não permitiria que ele fugisse. A Dama cumpriria a profecia – através dele – e o mundo bruxo seria novamente livre.

Com um último esforço, procurou fechar completamente sua mente a quaisquer tentativas que Voldemort pudesse empreender contra ela. Em um momento, seus pensamentos estavam completamente isolados da influência do Lord das Trevas, ainda que por ele fosse dominado. Com a mente fechada, esperou a morte.

– Harry! Harry! Harry!

Uma voz chamava seu nome. Ele sentia o chão duro e frio embaixo de seu corpo, mas estava incapaz de qualquer reação.

"Harry."

– ME DEIXE! ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO!

"Você não quer desistir, Harry."

– NÃO QUERO MAIS ISSO, NÃO POSSO MAIS!

"Pode, Harry. Lute."

– NÃO POSSO! – ouviu-se suplicar, ainda que não pronunciasse palavra alguma. – Estou acabado.

"Não, Harry. Só continue ouvindo a minha voz. Vai dar tudo certo."

– MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO LUTAR!

"Ouça a minha voz e resista."

Era um sentimento doce o que passara a percorrer seu corpo. Estava no lugar mais seguro que conhecia; luz o cercava e uma aconchegante atmosfera o envolvia. Seu coração reanimou-se e, aos poucos, com sua mente já bem mais calma, notou que recuperava o controle sobre seu corpo.

Ainda que a realidade estivesse voltando, com a sua consciência era diferente. Havia paz e silêncio, não sofria mais e a exaustão começava a deixá-lo.

Agora, ao seu lado, estava sua mãe, passando a mão em sua testa, acariciando seu rosto e secando as lágrimas que ele não sabia de onde surgiram. Tudo estava voltando ao normal, até ela retirar a mão bruscamente, e sua imagem tornar-se desfocada. A cicatriz, esquecida até momentos antes, pareceu queimar sua cabeça – e a mão da Dama.

Seus membros se enrijeceram em uma fração de segundo, sua mente voltou a entrar em colapso e a Dama Branca parecia cada vez mais distante.

"Não vá embora!" Ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu.

"Não vou." Ela respondeu, embora sua imagem estivesse cada vez mais difusa.

Harry usou toda sua força de vontade para ignorar Voldemort. Naqueles poucos segundos, vira como as coisas deveriam ser diferentes; ele deveria estar em casa com seus pais – com Sirius – e até com Hermione, e não lutar cada dia contra a morte. Deveria ser feliz – como esperava desde sempre – e não temer a ameaça de ficar preso até o fim dos seus dias. Deveria ter o direito de lutar por sua felicidade e não o dever de se responsabilizar pela dos outros.

Finalmente seus olhos se abriram e ele viu seu braço alcançar a varinha de Dumbledore. Não conseguiu encontrar Malfoy; tentava virar a cabeça e olhar para a porta, mas não era mais dono de seus atos.

Tinha certeza de que estava frente à morte, ainda que desejasse que não fosse a sua. Voldemort significava isso. Ele matava quem estivesse em seu caminho.

Mesmo ainda sem poder usar a varinha, Harry reuniu toda a magia que carregava em si e a direcionou contra seu único alvo. A raiva que carregava há tanto tempo parecia ter uma utilidade. Seu rosto já estava lívido – pelo ódio e pelo esforço – quando a Dama Branca manifestou-se.

– Harry, não.

– Eu preciso matá-lo!

– Não é a sua raiva que vai matá-lo, Harry.

– Ah, sim, então o quê vai matá-lo? Você?

– Você – respondeu ela, calmamente. – Mas só vai conseguir depois que controlar seu ódio.

– Como?

– Olhe para mim.

– Eu estou cansado – Harry murmurou, pronto para desistir.

– Eu sei, mas já vai acabar. Tudo já vai acabar.

– Só vai acabar quando eu destruir Voldemort.

– Você pode fazer isso agora. – a Dama Branca sorriu para ele.

– É, e vou morrer também... – lamentou Harry.

– Não, eu não vou deixar, filho. Você é maior do que Voldemort. Sabe que não pode derrotá-lo pelos métodos dele; precisa usar _o poder que ele desconhece_. Estou aqui para lhe ajudar; está na hora.

– Eu não conheço outros métodos. A espada de Gryffindor não deu certo; a sala no Departamento de Mistérios não deu certo. Não me deixam tentar mais nada. Matar foi sempre a única alternativa que eu tive; matar ou morrer.

– Não precisa fazer isso por ódio. Se você faz porque quer, há sempre uma escolha. Eu sei que não foi você que escolheu matar Voldemort, mas você escolhe como quer cumprir a Profecia. Se quiser continuar adiando essa luta indefinidamente, vá em frente, use todo seu ódio para lançar a Maldição da Morte. Mas se, como você disse, notou que está na hora de viver, e não de morrer, então você fará a coisa certa.

– E deixarei que ele me mate?

– Acredita mesmo que ele pode lhe matar? Você acredita que ainda tem uma vida?

– Não – Harry admitiu, derrotado.

– Você deveria ter uma. Hermione está só esperando tudo isso acabar, está só esperando por você.

– Ela está esperando em vão. Se não é o meu ódio que pode destruí-lo, então já perdi essa batalha, porque, depois de todos esses anos, o ódio foi tudo que me restou.

– Não foi. Você sabe que não, filho. Mesmo que não perceba, há outras coisas que fazem de você quem você é. Se só houvesse ódio, você já seria como Voldemort.

– E o que é que eu sou? Quem mais se não um novo Lord das Trevas?

– Você não será um novo Lord das Trevas se não quiser ser! Não finja que é isso que deseja porque sabe, em seu íntimo, que isso é mentira!

– É o que vou me tornar. Eu pratico Artes das Trevas, faço mágica sem varinha e mato outros bruxos.

– E você ainda pode mudar isso! – a Dama Branca insistiu. – Você não matou Dumbledore lá embaixo, não matou os aurores que tentaram lhe impedir...

– Matei Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Pare com isso, filho! Acabe com Voldemort e deixe o passado para trás.

– Deixar o passado para trás significa lhe ignorar.

– Quando isso terminar, sim.

– E se eu não quiser?

– Você não precisará mais de mim depois.

– Precisei de você a minha vida inteira. Posso simplesmente impedir que você vá embora.

– Filho, eu só vim porque você precisava agora. O que vier depois, enfrentaremos depois.

– Vou continuar precisando de você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu quero que você fique.

A Dama Branca se ajoelhou à sua frente e o fez observar seu rosto. Ela estava preocupada, embora seus olhos ainda demonstrassem serenidade.

– Estarei aqui depois que tudo terminar, filho.

– Eu realmente queria acreditar nisso, mas não consigo. Quando – e se – eu derrotar Voldemort, você irá embora. Eu sei, eu sinto. Irá embora da mesma maneira que apareceu; sem explicações.

– Não, não vou – ela o abraçou carinhosamente. – Vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

– Só tem um jeito de saber.

Ela se afastou um pouco, suas mãos indo ao encontro das dele. A Dama Branca permanecia observando-o encorajadamente.

– Estou aqui – ela disse e Harry, como se esperasse apenas isso, decidiu agir.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sentir o que acontecia ao redor. Sonho e realidade se misturavam; ele ouvia a voz de Hermione e, o tempo tudo, sentia a presença de Voldemort e da Dama Branca, que ainda estava à sua frente. Poderia haver outras pessoas no Átrio, mas ele decidiu concentrar-se somente na figura negra de Voldemort que estava em sua mente.

A Dama tinha razão, ele precisava ter uma vida. Merecia uma, mesmo que para conseguir isso precisasse matar Voldemort. Precisava derrotá-lo, terminar com tudo isso; voltar para casa.

Sentando-se com muita dificuldade e usando um braço para apoiar-se no chão, Harry reagiu e novamente empunhou a varinha para conjurar o feitiço que acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

– Avada... – começou ele, mas alguém baixou sua varinha antes que pudesse completar o feitiço. Era Dumbledore.

A princípio, Harry não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, nem como Dumbledore conseguira lhe tocar e impedir que atingisse Tom Riddle. Não encontrava motivos para que ele tivesse feito tal intervenção.

Ficou calado e viu aqueles dois bruxos poderosíssimos observando-o surpresos. Dumbledore não deveria saber da Profecia ainda, não deveria saber que ele era o único com poder para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Precisava avisá-lo, precisava matar Tom Riddle antes que Dumbledore se machucasse.

Quando Dumbledore, ainda sob o olhar chocado de Riddle, o ajudou a se levantar, Harry aproveitou para empurrar Dumbledore gentilmente. _Ele_ precisava assumir essa batalha; sabia que Tom Riddle poderia vê-lo e que, assim, poderiam duelar.

Voldemort não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar de que lado estava aquele estranho bruxo que penetrara em sua memória. Dumbledore podia vê-lo e não estava contra ele. Por mais que fosse seu maior inimigo, Tom não ignorava a sabedoria do professor. Pelo contrário; respeitava-a muito.

Harry respirou fundo e, em sua mente, encarou não o presente de um aluno que freqüentava Hogwarts, mas a perspectiva daquele ser o que se transformaria em Lord Voldemort em breve. Sabia o que precisava fazer.

Usava o braço esquerdo para restringir Dumbledore e o direito para apontar a varinha que usaria. Riddle o via, Dumbledore o via e, o mais importante, a Dama Branca o via e permanecia ao seu lado.

– Avada Kedavra! – Harry murmurou o feitiço por completo pela primeira vez na vida.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam, Riddle empalideceu e deixou a varinha cair no chão. Seu corpo ficou em pé por não mais que dois segundos antes de despencar sem vida.

Harry gritou com todas as forças quando tudo ao seu redor deixou de existir, como se sua magia tivesse acabado no momento em que a usara para o feitiço. Ele saíra da lembrança, mas não sabia como voltar ao mundo real. Tudo que via era escuridão. Acordou algum tempo depois, ainda tonto e muito cansado. Viu uma luz e, em seguida, a claridade que sempre acompanhava a Dama Branca... ela segurou sua mão.

– 'Cabou? – ele murmurou fracamente.

– Sim – ela sorriu e beijou sua testa.

Aos poucos, a luz começou a iluminar tudo ao seu redor. Ainda sentia a presença da Dama, embora não a enxergasse mais. Em seu campo de visão, imagens das pessoas à sua volta começaram a se formar. Hermione... Dumbledore... Lupin... membros do Ministério que o rodeavam, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– Harry? – chamou Dumbledore com uma voz parcimoniosa.

Apesar de ter ouvido o chamado, ele não conseguia responder. Não tinha forças para isso.

– _Harry_? – dessa vez foi Lupin quem o chamou.

– Ele ainda está desmaiado – Kingsley falou.

Ele queria abrir os olhos, mexer-se e dizer que estava ouvindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, não tinha forças suficientes; e aquela agonia deixava-o ainda mais debilitado, cansado, fraco e confuso.

– Mas pelo menos ele parou de se mexer e pronunciar aqueles feitiços... – disse McGonagall.

– A voz de Voldemort também cessou há algum tempo – acrescentou Lupin.

– Ele não está... – Hermione não conseguiu completar a frase, temerosa.

–... morto? – Dumbledore terminou por ela. – Não.

– Então por que ele não acorda? – a voz de Hermione parecia desesperada.

A verdade é que Harry não conseguia reagir aos apelos desesperados à sua volta. Talvez esperasse que, se permanecesse desacordado, a Dama Branca não o deixaria e ele não seria tão brutalmente trazido de volta a um mundo do qual ele preferia não fazer parte.

– Temos que tirá-lo daqui – disse Kingsley. – Não podemos deixá-lo à mercê dos curiosos.

– Mas... ele... ele...

– Fique calma, Hermione, ele vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar. Deve ter sido uma batalha difícil – disse McGonagall, pegando-a pelo braço que ela usava para segurar a mão de Harry e fazendo Hermione levantar-se. – Alvo, Kingsley tem razão, não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

– Harry? – Dumbledore tentou novamente, dessa vez curvando-se sobre ele.

Sentiu que dessa vez teria forças para responder. Apertou os olhos e tateou brevemente o chão à procura da mão da Dama. Como não a encontrou, percebeu que finalmente voltara à realidade.

– Harry, está me ouvindo? – Dumbledore insistiu.

– Eu... – ele conseguiu murmurar alguns sons que demonstravam sua consciência, embora se mantivessem incompreensíveis.

– Consegue se levantar? – perguntou Dumbledore sob os olhares atentos dos observadores.

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça, mal abrindo os olhos. Dumbledore o tomou nos braços e o carregou para longe do Átrio. Lupin os acompanhou.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, viu-se em uma sala de médio tamanho, deitado em um sofá provavelmente conjurado por Dumbledore. Lupin estava sentado bem próximo, enquanto Dumbledore, do outro lado da sala, observava a ambos.

– Como está se sentindo? – Lupin perguntou.

– Cansado – Harry respondeu antes de virar-se para Dumbledore. – Acabou.

O diretor sorriu indulgentemente e acenou com a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Eu entrei na mente dele para matá-lo. Acho que voltamos no tempo... você estava lá.

Dumbledore permaneceu neutro e esperou Harry continuar.

– Eu vi quando... Ídril foi morta – ele disse com muito cuidado.

– Ídril? Quem é Ídril? – Lupin perguntou, curioso.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio. Não era sua história para contar e não queria realmente relatar sua parcela de culpa na morte de Alana, embora não recusasse fazê-lo se Dumbledore o pedisse. Lupin virou-se para o diretor, esperando que esse lhe respondesse.

Dumbledore aproximou-se de Harry, ajoelhando-se ao lado do sofá e mirando-o como se o que fosse dizer a seguir fosse algo extremamente importante.

– Foi Riddle quem a matou? – sussurrou ele.

– Fui eu.

O bruxo cambaleou. Aquela era a última resposta que estava esperando para a pergunta que ficara tantos anos atormentando sua mente.

– Como? – sem saber por que, Dumbledore ainda cogitou a hipótese de não ter ouvido direito.

– Fui eu – Harry repetiu.

– Mas...

– Indiretamente, mas fui eu – ele baixou os olhos. – Sinto muito.

– Conversaremos depois – Dumbledore encostou a mão no ombro dele por um curto segundo.

– E o julgamento? – perguntou Harry, percebendo o interesse de Lupin na filha de Dumbledore e aliviado por poder mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Ainda não temos nenhuma informação – disse Lupin. – Os membros da Wizengamot estavam ocupados lutando contra os Comensais da Morte. Precisamos esperar até que eles decidam se continuaremos hoje a audiência, apesar de não termos mais as testemunhas.

– O que aconteceu com os Comensais? – Harry não conteve a pergunta.

– Todos presos.

– Inclusive Mark?

– Sim, Mark Evans estava entre eles – confirmou Dumbledore.

– E o que houve com as testemunhas?

– Mark foi preso e Snape pediu para ser dispensado para tratar de "interesses particulares que conflitavam com o caso", então a Corte aceitou o pedido – explicou Lupin. – Bom, Hermione...

– O que tem ela? – perguntou Harry, sua voz mais preocupada do que estivera até então.

– Hermione não está em condições de depor – Dumbledore explicou, observando atentamente a reação de Harry.

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou, prendendo a respiração sem perceber.

– Minerva a levou para o... – Lupin fez uma pausa e encarou Dumbledore em busca de apoio. – St. Mungus. Hermione está no St. Mungus.

– Ela está... – Harry demorou um momento para concluir. – Ela está bem?

– Isso só os medi-bruxos poderão dizer.

– Quando vocês saberão? – Harry perguntou ansioso, parecendo entender que não poderia revê-la tão cedo.

– Não faz muito tempo que Minerva a levou. Esperamos receber notícias logo – Dumbledore declarou.

– Mas ela estava consciente, não estava? – perguntou Harry, receoso.

– Sim, Harry, estava. Mas foi torturada por Voldemort e-

– Por mim – Harry não resistiu em acrescentar.

– Por _Voldemort _– enfatizou Dumbledore. – Foi uma batalha muito longa...

– Acabou, Harry – Lupin sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Harry e chegando à testa. – O que aconteceu com a sua cicatriz?

Harry pôs a mão na testa, correu os dedos pela pele por alguns instantes, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhou interrogativamente para Dumbledore e esse, sorrindo, pôs a mão em seu ombro.

– A ligação com Voldemort foi quebrada – o diretor declarou.

– É por isso que a cicatriz sumiu? – perguntou Lupin.

– Provavelmente – garantiu Dumbledore. – Lupin, vá ver o que consegue descobrir sobre o julgamento, sim?

– Claro, Dumbledore. Volto assim que puder – disse Lupin, saindo e encostando a porta.

Dumbledore deixou o ar sair vagarosamente de seus pulmões. Encarou Harry e permitiu que esse se acalmasse um pouco antes de pedir:

– Gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu?

– Tudo ou só sobre a morte da Alana?

– Por que você disse que a matou? – Dumbledore foi incisivo.

– Porque foi o que aconteceu. Eu consegui interferir na memória de Voldemort.

– De que maneira?

– Eu o acompanhei por algumas lembranças, até o dia em que...

–...ela foi me procurar em Hogwarts... - acelerou Dumbledore.

– Isso mesmo. Riddle sabia que você já conhecia os planos dele e ele estava procurando uma fraqueza sua.

– Ela... – completou o diretor.

– Quando entrou na sua sala e a viu lá, ele compreendeu que poderia usá-la para... – Harry não quis concluir a frase.

– Atingir-me?

Harry confirmou.

"Ele já me atingiu quando a ensinou Artes das Trevas; ela me atingiu quando aceitou ser Ídril, a princesa que abandonou o pai antes que seu império caísse."

– Mas nós vencemos – disse Harry. – Ele finalmente se foi. Você não caiu, Dumbledore.

– Acontece que ela... – pela primeira vez, Harry viu Dumbledore fugir do seu olhar –...ela não... como foi eu aconteceu?

– Riddle não estava sozinho. Havia um outro aluno, um garoto da Corvinal.

– Æthelind?

– Ele mesmo. Riddle – Harry parou para pensar se deveria usar essa palavra – a torturou.

– Muito? – Dumbledore precisava saber de toda a verdade, por mais dura que fosse.

– É melhor que eu... – Harry procurou fugir da resposta.

– _Eu_ encontrei o corpo dela, Harry; eu a vi daquele jeito. _Eu a perdi_ e convivi com isso todos esses anos. Nada que você diga agora poderá me chocar mais.

– Foi horrível – despejou Harry. – Ele a machucou muito. Não apenas seu corpo... mas se eu não tivesse estuporado Æthelind, o feitiço que a mantinha viva não teria sido quebrado.

– Alana não viveria de qualquer forma, Harry. O máximo que você deve ter feito foi diminuir o sofrimento dela.

– Voldemort não deu ordens para que Æthelind a matasse. Talvez ela ainda estivesse viva quando você chegou se eu não tivesse intervindo. – Harry quis perguntar algo que perturbava seus pensamentos desde que entrara na mente de Voldemort, mas não estava certo de que deveria fazê-lo. – Professor...

– Sim?

– Æthelind está realmente vivo?

– Não tenho certeza, Harry. Supomos que sim, mas não temos notícias dele há mais de duas décadas. Se nossa suposição está certa, então é de se estranhar que o braço direito de Voldemort não tenha se envolvido na guerra...

– E... Ídril? Você acha que ela teve escolha?

– Teve – confessou Dumbledore. – Apesar de eu sempre ter sido contra o uso da Arte das Trevas, nunca a proibi de estudá-las. Quando você estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts, eu lhe disse que são as nossas escolhas que determinam quem realmente somos.

– Sim, eu lembro.

– Alana _escolheu_ o caminho das trevas.

– Você sabia disso antes de encontrá-la morta?

Lupin bateu à porta e entrou em seguida, interrompendo a conversa deles.

– Parece que a Ministra resolveu tudo – informou ele. – Kingsley estará ocupado com a prisão dos Comensais da Morte, mas o julgamento será retomado. Eles querem vê-lo, Harry.

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou inseguro, virando-se para Dumbledore.

– Estão achando que você fugiu. Eu garanti que você só estava se recuperando, mas eles querem certificar-se de sua presença – explicou Lupin.

– Eles vão... me interrogar?

– Não mais. É só o tempo das considerações finais e...

– Da sentença? – perguntou Harry.

– Sim, da sentença, Harry – confirmou Dumbledore.

– Mas então, se eu for... – Harry engoliu em seco –... se eu for condenado, não vou mais sair daqui, vou?

– Você tem que pensar em-

– Sim, eu sei que tenho que pensar nas duas possibilidades – Harry interrompeu Lupin –, mas posso ser condenado, não posso?

– Harry... – Dumbledore tentou explicar.

– Se isso acontecer... – Lupin também tentou, mas Harry não prestou atenção. Assustado, ele levantou-se, apoiando-se no sofá.

– Não posso ficar aqui.

– E aonde pretende ir? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Embora. Eles me condenarão. Não quero mais ser preso, não agora. E isso é o que farão por saberem que tenho mais poder que Voldemort.

– Acalme-se, Harry – Dumbledore aproximou-se dele e trocou com Lupin um brevíssimo olhar. – Você não será preso.

– Eles podem me condenar...

– _Você não será preso_ – Dumbledore repetiu e parou por um momento, olhando-o nos olhos. – Independentemente da decisão de Wizengamot, será madame Bones que definirá a sentença.

Relaxando a respiração, Harry não resistiu mais e sentou-se novamente. Não fugiria; Dumbledore lhe dissera, _lhe garantira_, que teria a liberdade após o julgamento. Decidiu aceitar isso por enquanto; preferia não cogitar a possibilidade de estar acreditando em uma mentira.

– Podemos ir, Harry? – Lupin perguntou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas aceitou a mão que Lupin oferecia e levantou-se em silêncio. Lupin abriu a porta e, antes de saírem, Harry virou-se para Dumbledore.

– Harry? – Lupin tocou-lhe o braço.

– Isso não é meu – Harry ofereceu a Dumbledore a varinha que carregava.

O diretor a aceitou e, com um aceno, indicou a Harry que deveria ir.

Lupin o acompanhou pelo corredor até a sala em que os inquisidores o aguardavam. Antes de entrar, parou em frente à porta. Harry estava demasiadamente nervoso e até isso poderia ser interpretado erroneamente.

– Falei com McGonagall... Hermione está bem – informou Lupin.

Harry sorriu timidamente e Lupin abriu a porta de uma sala não muito diferente da que estavam antes. Madame Bones aproximou-se.

– Obrigada por ter vindo, Sr. Potter – agradeceu ela, indicando a ele e Lupin dois lugares vazios opostos ao que Emelina Vance estava sentada.

Harry sentou-se; Lupin ficou em pé, conversando com madame Bones, mas não por muito tempo. Logo Kingsley uniu-se a eles e informou que a Wizengamot estava pronta para a continuação da audiência.

– Gostaríamos que ficasse aqui durante as considerações finais e o desenvolvimento do veredicto, Sr. Potter – informou ele.

– Não é obrigatório, apenas uma sugestão que seria _bem vista_ se a acatasse – Lupin enfatizou.

– Se isso pode ajudar na minha absolvição, eu fico aqui.

Os inquisidores retiraram-se, Lupin lançou a Harry um olhar de apoio e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que viera, deixando-o sozinho naquela sala onde deveria esperar a sentença.

* * *

A Wizengamot estava novamente reunida. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente o pronunciamento das duas Primeiras Testemunhas. Vários bruxos, aos cochichos, indagavam sobre a ausência do réu; alguns, ainda, especulavam que isto se devia à fuga de Harry Potter. Somente quando a Ministra Bones levantou-se e cedeu a palavra à Primeira Testemunha de Acusação, foi que os murmúrios desapareceram para dar lugar à tensão diante da perspectiva de um veredicto condenatório ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

– Uma Imperdoável – começou Malfoy, levantando-se de seu lugar e andando de um lado para o outro. – Foi o que custou para que a real face de Harry Potter fosse mostrada. Apenas um ato, perpetrado há oito anos, foi necessário para que o Garoto de Ouro de Dumbledore revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções.

"Não se deixem enganar, caros colegas, pela falsa e imaculada imagem do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; não é ele que está sendo julgado. O réu não passa de um bruxo que _não resistiu às tentações do poder_. Não passa de um bruxo que, ao deparar-se com a possibilidade de tornar-se o novo Lord das Trevas, não permitiu que nada detivesse o caminho até esse objetivo".

"Talvez a culpa por tudo isso seja nossa, caros colegas. Talvez tenham sido nossos erros que levaram Harry Potter a tornar-se aquilo que é hoje. Pode ser que tenhamos errado ao permitir que ele morasse com pessoas que não se importavam com ele, que não o ensinaram o valor real de uma família. Há a possibilidade de nossa falha estar na permissão silenciosa que demos ao então garoto para que testemunhasse cenas tão terríveis que até nossos olhos adultos recusavam-se a ver".

"Se foram esses nossos erros, então é culpa nossa que ele não tenha conseguido se importar com a família que poderia vir a formar. É culpa nossa que ele não consiga dar à vida o valor que ela merece".

"Porém, não podemos cometer um erro ainda maior na tentativa de apagar os anteriores. Nossos erros custam vidas. Eles não podem ser apagados. A única coisa que podemos fazer é corrigi-los. Mas, acreditem, não é permitindo que Harry Potter saia livre dessa Corte que os corrigiremos".

"Devem parar por um momento, senhoras e senhores, e considerar atentamente o que estão prestes a fazer. Parem por um instante. Não olhem para o réu como estão acostumados a fazer. Olhem-no como se ele fosse apenas um bruxo e nada mais do que isso".

"Lembrem-se do que foi dito hoje. Esse bruxo – esse bruxo qualquer que está à frente das senhoras e dos senhores – não conheceu os pais. Ele era apenas um bebê quando estes morreram; apenas um bebê quando foi largado entre os últimos membros daquilo que ele deveria considerar como sua família".

"Por _onze anos_, lhe foi ensinado que ele não valia nada. Sua tia, seu tio, seu primo não se importavam com ele. Ninguém se importou com ele por _onze anos"_.

"Então, quando finalmente lhe foi revelado o mundo bruxo, o mundo ao qual ele pertence, ele teve esperanças de que encontraria alguém que se importasse".

"Entretanto, tudo o que ele encontrou foi cobiça e ganância. Foram amigos que aproximaram-se só porque ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; porque ele é filho de James Potter; ou porque ele é o queridinho de Dumbledore, que pode quebrar quaisquer regras da escola e do Ministério e escapar impune. Foram pessoas que, ao menor sinal de provação, lhe deram às costas e acreditaram nas mentiras sobre ele contadas".

"Ah, sim! Mas Dumbledore se importava. Se importava e tomava os cuidados necessários para impedir que sua preciosa arma caísse em mãos erradas".

"Até mesmo o Sr. Potter sabe que estou certo. Dumbledore o usou, o enganou e o manipulou como pôde. Mais isso deveria terminar, senhoras e senhores, e qual a melhor forma de desafiar o poder de Dumbledore do que fazendo aquilo que ele mais reprova? Do que usar Artes das Trevas contra seu próprio mentor?".

"Harry Potter estudou essas artes e mais: usou esse conhecimento para machucar as pessoas que o cercam. Não se importou quando Dumbledore tentou ajudá-lo, julgou que o Diretor de Hogwarts tentava novamente manipulá-lo. Tão pouco importou-se com a jovem que ele alegava amar".

"À primeira oportunidade que teve, virou as costas para tudo em busca de seu lugar de Lord das Trevas. Ao atingir Dumbledore, mais do que atacar indiretamente a representação do Diretor de Hogwarts, Harry Potter fez um desafio direto ao poder do Lord das Trevas, atacando justamente a pessoa que milorde mais temia".

"O que venho pedir é a condenação do réu. Pedir não, venho exigir que cumpram seu dever para com a comunidade bruxa. Não podemos deixar livre um bruxo com poderes das trevas tão desenvolvidos, ainda mais se este não reconhece figura alguma de autoridade".

"Cumpram seu dever, senhoras e senhores, e não permitam que esse assassino saia impune e tenha a chance de tirar mais vidas por sua sede de poder", Malfoy terminou e voltou a sentar-se.

– Sr. Lupin? – convidou madame Bones.

"Todos puderam notar," Lupin começou, em pé, de costas para os inquisidores "desde o início desta audiência, que Harry Potter não queria estar aqui. Sabem de uma coisa? Ele tem razão. Esse julgamento não deveria existir, não novamente".

"Podem não perceber, mas já permitimos que Harry Potter fosse julgado. Quando Lord Voldemort ameaçava vidas inocentes, não hesitamos em desejar continuamente que Harry Potter o matasse. Indubitavelmente, não o condenaríamos por ter destruído o Lord das Trevas, então por que insistimos em fazê-lo por ele ter matado a sua mais fiel seguidora?".

"O encerramento que eu tinha preparado implorava por uma nova chance para Harry. Se ele era o único que poderia derrotar Voldemort – como dizia a Profecia –, a prisão – ou até mesmo a morte – impediria-o de fazê-lo. Porém agora, felizmente, não preciso mais pedir isso. Harry Potter não se importou com o que diriam, não se importou se, mesmo depois de que ele cumprisse sua missão, o condenassem à morte. Harry Potter matou Lord Voldemort e fez um bem a toda nossa comunidade; como queremos agradecê-lo?".

"Querem puni-lo preventivamente, mas digo-lhes: não há motivo para tal atitude. Eu pediria-lhes uma nova chance para que Harry derrotasse Voldemort. Hoje eu peço-lhes uma nova chance para que Harry tenha uma vida. Peço-lhes que mostrem que a bondade conta e pode sim superar a crueldade. Peço-lhes que mostrem que a _vida_ é importante; não a vida como um simples objeto, mas sim como sendo a maior dádiva do ser humano, como algo que deve ser aproveitado em sua plenitude".

"Harry Potter admitiu que matou Bellatrix Lestrange. Admitiu, fora dessa Corte, que deveria ser preso. Ele sente-se culpado, não há dúvida. Harry pode ser culpado, mas a culpa não é só dele, é nossa também. Nós que escolhemos nos importarmos somente com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; nós que decidimos ouvir somente as mentiras contadas sobre Harry Potter".

"Não hesitamos em acusar Harry PotterEle foi, no ano seguinte ao ressurgimento de Voldemort_, informalmente acusado pelo assassinato de Cedrico Diggory. Membros do Ministério _–_ DETENTORES DE ALTOS CARGOS NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA BRITÂNICO _–_ o acusaram: MENTIROSO! Seus próprios colegas o rotularam: MENTIROSO! Ele foi obrigado a se retirar de uma aula e a prestar detenção porque uma professora o considerou: MENTIROSO!"._

"Na época, induzidos pelo Ministério da Magia, boa parte da população ignorou o retorno de Lord Voldemort. Por que acreditar em um pirralho com uma estúpida cicatriz e em um velho..." Lupin apontou diretamente para Dumbledore "...que deve estar tão caduco a ponto de nem se lembrar do nome da escola que administra? Por que acreditar neles se há uma versão _segura _e_ confiável_ fornecida pelo Ministro da Magia?".

"Por Cornélio Fudge, que _não estava_ no cemitério em Little Hangleton na noite de 21 de junho. Cornélio Fudge, que por um ano negou a volta de Voldemort e continuou negando-a até o momento em que o Lord Voldemort em pessoa invadiu a sede do Ministério, em Londres, acompanhado por Comensais da Morte" Lupin voltou-se para Lúcio Malfoy.

"Acreditam que farão justiça hoje se condenarem Harry Potter? Eu posso afirmar: vocês não farão. Acreditam que condenar alguém inocente é fazer justiça? Eu posso afirmar: estão errados. Não podem condená-lo por ter feito algo que vocês mesmos fariam. Não podem condená-lo por ter feito algo que ele não escolheu fazer. Não podem condená-lo por ter feito a coisa errada, se nem sabem qual seria a coisa _certa"_.

"Agora, vocês podem continuar agindo assim. Não há justiça, mas quem sou eu para tentá-los impedir de fazer alguma coisa? Vocês podem continuar condenando previamente as pessoas, podem continuar punindo-as preventivamente; mas, com isso, continuarão aluindo vidas e mostrando que, na verdade, não há motivo para preocupar-se com o bem dos outros se já se foi condenado por estas mesmas pessoas; que não há razão para compreender a humanidade se ela mesma não busca a compreensão, se ela mesma não incentiva o homem a importar-se com seu próximo".

"Podem começar hoje a mudar essa realidade, podem começar hoje a importar-se".

* * *

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a entrar na sala em que Harry esperava há horas. Encontrou o réu mais exausto e entediado do que da última vez que o vira.

– E então? – Harry levantou-se ansioso ao perguntar.

– Sente-se, Harry.

– Passei as últimas três horas sentado, Dumbledore. O que decidiram?

– Eles... – Dumbledore foi interrompido por uma leve batida à porta da sala.

– Com licença – pediu Lupin, entrando.

Suando frio, Harry temia o que estava por vir). Lupin largou sobre a mesa uma pilha de pergaminhos que carregava e encostou-se na mesa, de frente para Harry, cruzando os braços e deixando o réu ainda mais ansioso.

– A Wizengamot chegou a um veredicto – declarou Lupin, observando Dumbledore com insegurança.

– E...? – insistiu Harry.

– Você deve retornar ao tribunal para a pronúncia.

– Mas você já sabe?

– Você deve retornar ao tribunal – repetiu Lupin.

– Agora?

– Sim, não há motivos para demora. Vamos?

O coração de Harry batia forte. Lupin estava à sua direita e Dumbledore vinha um passo atrás deles. Não havia guardas para levá-lo; seria esse um sinal de que fora declarado inocente? Procurou afastar tais pensamentos. Não queria antecipar o veredicto e depois se decepcionar.

Olhos silenciosos passaram a acompanhar cada movimento seu a partir do instante em que entrara na Corte. Ele sentou-se à mesma cadeira de antes; seus pulsos, dessa vez, não foram presos. À sua frente, os três inquisidores permaneceram de pé para a pronúncia.

Procurou por rostos conhecidos e demorou um pouco a encontrá-los. Draco Malfoy encarou seu olhar com uma firmeza que chegou a assustá-lo, fazendo desaparecer completamente o otimismo que surgira com a ausência dos guardas e das correntes.

Buscou, entre todos aqueles rostos, a expressão animadora de McGonagall e, quando não a encontrou, lembrou-se que ela provavelmente ainda estava com Hermione no St. Mungus.

Por um instante que pareceu durar a eternidade, nenhum ruído foi ouvido no tribunal de número dez. Então, a voz de madame Bones elevou-se entre os presentes e atraiu a atenção dos bruxos.

– O réu levante-se para o veredicto.

Harry fez como ordenado, assim como Lupin.

– Harry Potter foi acusado perante essa Corte pelo assassinato de Bellatrix Lestrange. Como o réu se declara?

– Inocente, Meritíssima – respondeu Harry.

– Muito bem. Com base na análise dos argumentos apresentados pelas Primeiras Testemunhas, a Wizengamot, reunida em sessão de Tribunal Pleno, decide declarar o réu, Harry James Potter – Harry fechou os olhos – _inocente._

O suspiro de alívio dado por Dumbledore foi imitado pela maioria dos presentes. Harry estava pronto para agradecer a Lupin, mas madame Bones ainda não terminara.

– Em vista dos antecedentes apresentados, essa Corte deseja fazer uma ressalva quanto à liberdade do réu.

"Como foi citado muitas vezes no decorrer da presente audiência, o réu nunca chegou a conhecer o verdadeiro convívio familiar. Primeiro foram os parentes trouxas que o maltrataram, depois, a morte trágica de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que aniquilou a maior chance que ele já teve de pertencer a uma família."

"Quando Harry Potter pôde finalmente constituir sua própria família, o Lord das Trevas impossibilitou qualquer tipo de tentativa. Arruinou não somente a vida do réu, como também a vida das pessoas com quem Harry Potter se envolveu."

"Agora, livre das acusações, livre da prisão, Harry Potter terá uma nova oportunidade e é nosso dever oferecer-lhe condições para isso. É nosso dever garantir que ele possa finalmente ter uma vida, e não uma existência única e exclusivamente dedicada à destruição do maior de nossos medos."

"Voldemort não irá mais nos aterrorizar, nos aprisionar e, se agora estamos livres, devemos isso a Harry Potter."

"Assim sendo, essa Corte solicita a Remo John Lupin que assuma a responsabilidade de assistir Harry James Potter em sua readaptação à sociedade bruxa."

– Meritíssima...? – Lupin vociferou o sentimento de dúvida que pairava sobre os ouvintes.

– Gostaríamos que desse a Harry Potter uma família, Sr. Lupin.

– Por mais que eu esteja honrado com o pedido, não acredito que devo aceitá-lo, Meritíssima. Em primeiro lugar, Harry Potter já é maior de idade, portanto acredito que é capaz de decidir se esta é realmente uma boa opção e, no entanto, acho que ele não foi consultado. Em segundo lugar, Meritíssima – e devo enfatizar isso – não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada a assumir tal responsabilidade. Acredito que, se o Sr. Potter desejar que alguém tenha a guarda dele, ele deveria poder escolher a pessoa.

– Sr. Lupin, dificilmente escolhemos a família a qual pertenceremos. O que lhe peço – e tenho certeza que o senhor pode alcançar – é que mostre a Harry Potter como relacionar-se em um ambiente familiar. Peço que assuma a guarda do Sr. Potter como seu padrinho e que o ensine – e espero que não seja tarde demais para isso – as bases que norteiam a vida de nossa comunidade.

* * *

O julgamento terminara na noite anterior e Lupin levara Harry para Grimmauld Place, respeitando o desejo desse de sair de Londres somente após encontrar Hermione. Os dois passaram a madrugada esperando ansiosos por qualquer notícia que Minerva McGonagall trouxesse.

No meio da manhã, quando Lupin já estava tendo sérias dificuldades para manter Harry na casa, uma coruja chegou, com um mensagem presa na pata esquerda, avisando que Hermione acordara e que já poderia receber visitas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry pegou o pó de flu e partiu para o St. Mungus, deixando para trás um Lupin boquiaberto que ainda segurava o bilhete.

Mal esperou a recepcionista lhe informar o quarto em que Hermione se encontrava e partiu em disparada para vê-la. Chocou-se em algumas pessoas nos corredores e nem se deu ao trabalho de desculpar-se. Passou por uma mulher ruiva que segurava uma criança no colo e teve a impressão de que ela o chamara, mas estava ansioso demais para ouvir qualquer coisa.

Abriu a porta abruptamente e encontrou Hermione deitada na única cama ocupada do quarto. Entretanto, o que mais o surpreendeu não foi vê-la sorrindo novamente, e sim, encontrar os olhos cinzentos do jovem que a acompanhava.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

– Vim visitar Hermione, caso não tenha percebido – respondeu Draco. – Estava _preocupado com ela_, Potter.

– Draco... – Hermione chamou gentilmente.

– Desculpa, Mione – ele pediu com a voz doce, sem deixar de encarar Harry friamente.

Harry respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos para conter a raiva. Ignorou Malfoy e dirigiu-se à Hermione, aproximando-se da cama dela:

– Como você está?

– Bem – ela respondeu, agora sem o sorriso que demonstrava no momento em que ele entrara.

– O que os medi-bruxos disseram?

– Voltarei para casa em dois dias.

– Você acha que... – Harry começou, incerto – ...podemos conversar à sós?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Encarou os olhos de Harry por alguns instantes e depois, virou-se para a figura de Malfoy, que estava de costas e disse:

– Draco...

– Estarei lá fora, caso aconteça _alguma coisa_ – respondeu ele.

– 'brigada.

Draco encostou a porta demoradamente. Harry voltou a encarar Hermione e então, bem menos desconfortável, disse:

– Hermione, eu vim pedir desculpas...

Ela apenas o encarou com os olhos bem abertos.

"Você estava certa e eu não devia tê-la tratado daquele jeito, mesmo que você estivesse errada. Desculpa...".

– Não foi o modo como você me tratou que me deixou magoada, foram as coisas que você disse.

– Ouça, eu poderia dizer que a culpa é de Voldemort por ter entrado na minha mente, mas não farei isso porque sei que não é totalmente verdade. Foi culpa minha sim, eu sei disso, eu devia ter me controlado. Mas tudo que eu posso fazer agora é dizer que sinto muito... não sei como posso apagar o que fiz – nem sei se conseguirei apagar, mas eu posso tentar se você me disser como...

– Harry...

– Me perdoa, Hermione...

– Eu já lhe perdoei, Harry, há muito tempo. Só não sei se as coisas devem voltar a ser o que eram.

– Entendo – disse Harry, que já esperava esse tipo de resposta; ainda assim, seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, tomou a mão direita dela entre as suas e continuou.

"E o bebê?"

– Ela está bem, apesar...

– Você vai voltar para Hogsmeade quando sair daqui?

– Eu não moro mais em Hogsmeade. Minerva e eu dividimos um apartamento em Edimburgo.

– Ah... – ele murmurou. – Não sei se você soube, eu moro com Remo agora...

– Gina me contou algumas coisas sobre o julgamento.

– Quando... quando ela nascer, nós vamos... você vai... – Harry tirou os óculos e respirou fundo, frustrado. – O que você pretende fazer?

– Nós temos três meses para decidir isso.

– Nós...

– E também ainda não escolhemos um nome para ela... você pensou em algum?

– Alana – Harry murmurou.

– A filha de Dumbledore?

– O quê? Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

– Minerva me contou o motivo que levou Dumbledore a evitar que qualquer bruxo se envolva com Artes das Trevas, por mais bem intencionado que esteja.

– Ela morreu à noite passada, e o responsável ainda está livre...

– Ela morreu há mais de cinqüenta anos, Harry.

– Eu sei, eu vi...

– Então por que disse aquilo?

– Ele ainda está livre – Harry repetiu. – A guerra acabou e ela está morta... achei que seria bom homenageá-la.

– Podemos pensar nisso mais tarde?

– É... claro.

Harry levantou-se, pôs a mão sobre os óculos posados no balcão ao lado da cabeceira dela. Hermione notou que ele demorou algum tempo para apanhá-los e levá-los ao rosto e então percebeu que ele encarava a porta, por onde Draco e Gina, com Matthew, vinham entrando.

– Hei! – Hermione falou com Gina, novamente sorrindo. – Ele se acalmou?

– Sim, sim, já está mais calminho, não é, Matt? – disse ela, sorrindo para o filho. – Oi, Harry!

– Oi – Harry respondeu encabulado. – Acho melhor eu ir, Mione... vou para Edimburgo com Remo, qualquer coisa...

– 'tá bem... – respondeu Hermione, tentando encará-lo nos olhos, embora Harry observasse atentamente o chão.

Draco abriu cerimoniosamente a porta do quarto, sorrindo para Harry, que passou por esta sem encarar o rosto cínico de Malfoy.

Assim que Harry saiu, Draco fechou a porta e virou-se para onde Hermione estava, a fim de certificar-se de que nada errado acontecera enquanto ele não estivera no quarto.

Caminhou até a cabeceira da cama e, em cima da mesa ao lado dessa, encontrou uma pequena jóia dourada cravejada com brilhantes, a qual ergueu aos olhos de todos.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Gina, curiosa. Tanto ela quanto Malfoy encararam Hermione.

– A minha aliança de noivado – Hermione respondeu, estendendo a mão para que Draco lhe entregasse.

Ele pousou-na sobre a palma aberta de Hermione, que olhou a aliança por alguns instantes, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e a colocou no dedo anelar.

"Do meu noivado com Harry", completou ela.

**- - - - - --FIM DE COGITARI ANCILLA - - - - - -**

**- - - - - -CONTINUA EM REGILLUS AVERNUS - - - - - -**

P.S.: A continuação eu devo postar ainda essa semana o prólogo.. e a fic da Ídril estará também, em breve, no meu profile (www . fanfiction . net / ainsley haynes) tirem todos os espaços do link.

* * *

Agradecendo (atrasada) às reviews:

**Billie:** pois é, só pra não te dar trabalho dessa vez, eu traduzi Shakespeare P a propósito, a prova é em dezembro, vamos ver se eu termino Regillus antes disso... **The:** cansar de fazer o Harry apanhar? 'tá doida? Mas não reclama, eu dei um finalzinho feliz pra ele... **Alícia Spinnet:** capítulo longo o 15? então nem vou falar do 16... e eu não poderia matar o Harry... sempre escrevo pelo POV dele... sim sim, a fic vai ter uma continuação, se chama Regillus Avernus e logo logo eu posto o começo dela. A propósito, a Dama Branca é mesmo a Lily... mas o Tiago... detesto ele, não vou colocá-lo na história... quanto à Dama, ela provavelmente aparecerá na continuação **Sara:** não vou nem comentar pela net o q posso te dizer pessoalmente, mas valeu pela ajuda com Cogitari! (gente, ela 'tá escrevendo a fic da Ídril, não esqueçam, e tb está me ajudando com a continuação!) **Yasmine Lupin:** pronto, está aí a fic... terminada depois de NOVE MESES... agora não posso mais chantagear meus leitores... não foi mal-educada sua review, no stress... **Ellen:** postei ;) **Ameria:** tsk tsk tsk... duas semanas pra betar um capítulo... de qlqr forma, está aí o julgamento, terminado... eu 'tava lendo essa semana o e-mail que vc me mandou há séculos... e foi por causa dele que eu fiz tudo isso... **Karen: **vc sempre surta... pq será? P **Aya:** tadinhu do Harry, não foi ele que usou o Avada... foi o titio Voldy... bem, quanto a Blue... tem razão, não são coitadinhos... coitadinho é o Harry, q msm depois de casado com a Mione fica depressivo -calando a boca- eu lavo suas calcinhas sim, e um dia eu beto sua fic! huahuahuahuahuahua, vc tinha o 15, mas não tem o 16... HAHAHAHAHA -gargalhada maléfica- **hermionehphg**: eu tento o possível para ser rápida, mas entenda... primeiro, eu escrevo qse tudo à mão... tenho q digitar tudo e as minhas betas demoram séculos para corrigir... sinto... mas a continuação eu vou atualizar mais rápido, já estou no capítulo 5... **Amanda:** eu não me importo de receber (e muito menos responder) as reviews que vcs mandam! **:)carol:)** :ainda está viva? P **Laaari:** eu não sou má! Eu sou uma pessoa boa! Eu matei o Voldy! **Blue Angel:** que bom que está longe de viver sem minha fic, eu ficaria mesmo preocupada se fosse acusada pela sua morte... "eu não deixo reviews simplesmente porque não gosto" vc não acha essa resposta muito simplista, não? E se eu dissesse: "ah, eu não escrevo mais pq não gosto dos leitores?" além de simplista, sua resposta é mais egoista que a minha atitude, sabia? Por falar nisso, é verdade, sua review mudou a minha vida. Eu sou uma pessoa muito mais feliz com ela, não importa o quão grossa vc tenha sido. E vc está enganada se acha que eu não posso obrigar meus leitores a deixar review, afinal, não foi exatamente o que consegui fazer com você? Agora, se não querem me aplaudir, sim, eu convivo muito bem com isso, mas espero que as pessoas expliquem porque eu não mereci ser aplaudida, o que eu posso melhorar "É extremamente útil usar essa oportunidade para comentar um ponto que pode ser melhorado da história. Uma crítica bem estruturada é sempre a melhor recompensa ao escritor" (palavras do fanfiction . net) **Cristina:** e gostou da fic acabada então? **Adriana Black:** felix? P Mark Evans não tem parentesco algum com o Harry... huahuahuahuahuahuahua, irmão do Harry? huahuahuahuahuahuahua de qlqr forma... ele foi preso... **------:** atualizei... depois de escrever todo o capítulo à mão e ter de digitá-lo duas vezes... **Arwen Potter:** não gosto de escrever fics em Hogwarts, porque: ou caio na mesmice, ou então eu não consigo passar o tempo (é um defeito que ainda tenho). E agora que aprendeu a comentar, que tal deixar uma review sobre o final? **Diadem Black:** matei sua curiosidade... **Mione P.**: 'tá aí o capítulo, sorry pela demora, culpa das betas (um pouco) **ju:** postado ;) **Lilibeth:** huahuahuahuahuauha.. isso é o resultado de escrever durante a aula de Psicologia da Educação "A" **Jéssy:** primeiro, respondendo à review antiga... a Mione estava tão escondida pro Harry não machucar ela nem a filha... e siiiim, teve julgamento e teve batalha final... vc acha que eu poderia evitar? **Zorrinh'**: ele não foi pro lado negro! de qlqr forma, vc não gostou da Mione na Cogitari, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar dela na Regillus... **Fama**: graças a você que o Harry "morreu" nesse capítulo (lembra onde eu escrevi? na praça de alimentação do shopping P). Bem, teu presente... teu presente é o caderno q vc me deu pra começar a escrever... ele está completo agora... tem até um pedacinho da Regillus... a parte NC-17 P **Angela Miguel**: capítulo pequeninho... mas não seja por isso... os finais foram longos, espero que tenha gostado. **LuSpíndola**: feliz aiversário atrasado! Vc não tava no MSN pra eu dar os parabéns... hehehehehe, eu decidi não escrever o Coup d'Etat... ficaria mto longa a fic sem a passagem de tempo **Lori**: huahuahuahuahuahua, seus comentários no último capítulo qse me fizeram cair da cadeira... valeu por ter betado, agora só falta a Regillus:P **Luiza Potter**: sinto se vc não gosta de H², a próxima fic vai ser qse toda isso... mas quanto ao Rony... é melhor eu calar a boca agora. e o Harry 'tá estranho por causa da "Cogitari Ancilla"... por causa do Voldy... e espero que a Fama não leia tua review... ela me mata se descobrir q fiz alguém gostar da Mione... **Dani**: Sim sim, é a filha deles... o nome dela vai ser Leahnny (leia-se: Liãhhhhni) ela aparece na continuação **AnaJulyPotter**: puxa, vc gostou de DM? Porque eu não... :P um dia reescrevo ela... **Mateus Dumbledore: **postei, postei, postei! **Jack**: o msm vale pra vc... postei!


End file.
